Know When to Hold 'Em
by RJRMovieFan
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, unless it's Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose losing Beca to DSM in a game of poker. What happens next? What does Chloe do? This will be a fun adventurous romp, with a bit of a Mission Impossible spoof.
1. Chapter 1 - Know When to Hold 'Em

**A/N: Hello Readers! Here's is a brand-new story, I hope you all enjoy it as much as my other stories.**

 **This story is based on a suggestion I received from a review of 'Pitch Perfect 3 - An Unofficial Version' that I really liked, but couldn't figure out how to incorporate into that storyline. This story is going to be a bit fun and whacky, and not take itself too serious. I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **-{-/+\\\\-}-**

 **Know When to Hold 'Em**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Friendly Game of Cards**

Kommissar was enjoying her time in Las Vegas having just toured some of the more exclusive stores of the casino, and was thinking about her dinner plans as she walks into the spacious front room of one of her team's suites. Her piercing blue eyes are immediately drawn to a small crowd of individuals over next to the suite's bar on the other side of the room. Pieter and Hans are seated at the round table playing a card game with, surprisingly, a couple of the American Bellas. A smile creeps up on her features at the thought of the Bellas, and one in particular as she walks towards the small huddle of teammates who are standing over Pieter and Hans.

She knew the Bellas were in Las Vegas for the same A Cappella convention that DSM was, but had not yet run into any of them. Grabbing her favorite bottle of Scotch from their fully stocked bar, she pours herself a generous dram of the caramel colored single malt whisky. Turning as she sips at the warning liquor, she scans the room to see if the short feisty Bella was also present, but frowns in disappointment. It is only the loud obnoxious one, who is actually Australian and her black friend.

Still this could be fun she thinks as she approaches the group, drink in hand. "What are we playing tonight?"

Pieter answers, "Just a friendly game of Poker. We ran into these two downstairs.

"Friendly?" Amy questions, "Thought we were playing for real money?"

"Ja we are. This one," he indicates Cynthia Rose, "CR, ja? She was and is still on a, what did you call it? A hot streak?"

"Yeah, my sister from another mama has been tearing it up," declares Fat Amy, slapping CR on the back. She then passes the freshly shuffled deck to Pieter, "Deal." Pieter nods and starts dealing out the cards.

"Ja, she's continued up here, Klaus and Klaudia have already bowed out," supplies Hans.

Kommissar smiles and asks, "Oh really?"

Cynthia Rose is uncomfortable with this conversation, she feels nothing good can come from it. She tries to be nonchalant about all of it, "I've done alright..." But the truth is Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy had been involved in a once in a lifetime hot streak at the poker tables. All day long, CR had won hand-after-hand and at Amy's urging had continuously upgraded to higher-stakes tables to make the most of her lucky day. It was at the high stakes table they had run into the members of DSM, who had invited them to this suite to continue their game.

"Alright?" Fat Amy asks incredulously, "Alright! Girl! You've done better than alright! You've been hotter than the Outback in December," declares Fat Amy, "And I should know. I've hunted dingo packs for holiday sport!"

For the life of her, Kommissar has no idea what the boisterous blonde in blathering on about, but she nods anyway as she takes a seat. A thought strikes her and she can't help the devious smile which spreads across her face. "Care to deal me in?"

Cynthia Rose notes a bit of the predatory gleam in the Kommissar's smile, which sets off her warning bells, "We're playing Texas Hold'em, and that's a lot of money in the pot."

"Oh, I'm sure I can cover," Kommissar signals a petite blonde woman, who disappears for a few seconds and then returns with a woman's purse. "What is in the… What is the American term?"

Pieter answers, "The pot?"

"Ja, the pot." Kommissar nods, "What is in the pot?"

"Roughly eighty thousand dollars…" answers Hans.

"See, just a friendly game," adds Pieter.

"Ja, very friendly," Kommissar smiles deviously. "I would like to join," she pulls out a stack of money. "Would fifty thousand buy me a seat?"

Both Fat Amy's and CR's eyes bulge at the stack of money the tall German blonde is holding. Fat Amy asks "You know how to play?"

"Ja, once or twice," Kommissar lies smoothly. Pieter knows Luisa is lying to the two Bellas, and that she is quite the card shark. Back home in Bavaria she had in fact played two or three times a week growing up, and out of all her friends she had been the best player by far.

The tall blonde glides into the seat between Pieter and Hans, directly across from CR. "Is this seat taken?"

Pieter shakes his head, "Nein, it vas Klaudia's, but she lost all her money to this one." He nods in the direction of Cynthia Rose.

"I don't know," answers Cynthia Rose, "like the song says, 'You have to know when to hold them, know when to fold'em, know when to walk away, and know when to run'. This definitely feels like the time to run." CR definitely looks like she's ready to bolt.

"Don't be such a baby, CR," Fat Amy says as she shuffles the cards in her hands. She leans over and whispers in Cynthia's ear, "I think it might be fun taking all the Kommissar's money."

The young black woman looks at her blonde friend doubtfully. "Still feels like a bad idea."

"You're being a chicken-shit CR, and you damn well know it. Take a chance! We started with two thousand between the two of us. We said that's what we were willing to lose. Look at it this way, what's the worst that can happen, we lose our original cash"

Reluctantly CR says, "Okay," though she can't shake the feeling she's making a mistake.

"Danke," the blonde says with a nod. 

{-x-X+X-x-} 

Beca looks at her iPhone for the hundredth time and stomps her foot again as she sees the time. The petite brunette is seriously fuming. Beca can't believe she's been stood up. She has been waiting in the hotel lobby for over an hour for CR and Fat Amy. They were supposed to go to a show, but they had not shown, and Amy had the tickets, so Beca couldn't go without them.

"Beca? What are you still doing here?"

Beca turns to see Chloe approaching, with shopping bags in hand. Past the bubbly redhead, she can see Ashley and Jessica also carrying bags

"I got stood up!"

"What?"

"Fat Amy and CR never showed!"

Chloe smiles sadly at the upset brunette, and guides her over to a couch off to the side. "Oh Becs, I'm sorry. Do you have any idea where they are?"

"No, I've looked in the casino, and I've tried calling and texting, but haven't had any luck."

"With Fat Amy that's not too unexpected, CR it's a little more surprising. If it was only Amy, I would be asking if there are any male dancers from the 'Thunder Down Under' show missing."

"When I find those two I'm going to wring their necks,"

"Wait Becs, I know how we can find them," says Chloe, as she holds up her hand. "Lily!"

Beca is shocked that Chloe just yells out their silent friend's name in the middle of the crowded lobby. She finds herself blushing profusely as a number of people around them turn and stare at the redhead. Chloe however is calm and cool, not paying attention to any of the looks cast their way. Beca turns beet red, and actually wishes she was smaller. "Uhh, what was that?"

Chloe holds her hand up, "Give her a second…"

"What are you…" Beca is cut off as suddenly she realizes that Lily is right next to them.

"Oh Lily, thank you so much for rushing over. We could really use your help. Beca was supposed to meet with Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy over an hour ago, but they seem to have stood her up. Can you find them for us?"

Lily nods and mumbles a reply that Beca can't understand. Chloe does however, "No, I don't think proof of life will be necessary." There's more mumbles from Lily. Again, the redhead gives a curt shake of her head, "We most definitely want them alive."

Beca grumbles behind Chloe, so the redhead continues, "If anyone is going to kill the two, it should be Beca."

Lily nods and then is gone, as if she vanished into thin air. Beca does a doubletake; and then looks about trying to spot the overly quiet Asian woman.

"Don't bother. I've tried in the past to spot her, but when she wants Lily really can just vanish into the background.

"That's kinda weird, right?"

Chloe shrugs her shoulders, "I've found it useful at times."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"Not long, you want to go to the bar? I'll buy you a drink."

"Don't we need to stay here so Lily can find us?"

Chloe just gives Beca a look. "Right, stupid question. Let's get that drink," replies Beca.

Chloe slips her arm through Beca's and guides the young DJ towards the nearest bar. "I thought you'd never ask."

{-x-X+X-x-} 

Pieter is the first to lay down his hand: "Two pairs. Aces over fives."

CR whistles, "Not bad. But I'm afraid you're not beating my pairs, kings and jacks." Smiling smugly while she fans herself with her cards before laying them out on the table. "Looks like another one in the bag for us." She traded a high five with Fat Amy.  
"Not so fast, my American friend," Kommissar cuts in, triumph in her eyes: "You're not beating my ladies." With that, the blonde puts down three queens, her other hand already sweeping in the pot.

"Damn, could have used that," says CR.

"I'm out like an outback road-train," declares Fat Amy. The Germans all look at each other with questioning looks, but can only shrug in confusion.

"I think I'm done too," says Cynthia Rose.

"Oh, and it was just getting interesting," says Kommissar in a seductive voice.

Amy looks at her friend incredulously. She leans in and whispers, "What are you doing?"

"I want to quit while I'm ahead," says CR matter-of-factly.

"But you are ahead!" Hisses Fat Amy.

"Hence quitting now."

"But look, you've already knocked Hans out, now I'm out, and in a hand or two Pieter will be out. Then it's just you and Heir Amazon over there. You can win it all."

Kommissar pretends she didn't hear the obnoxious Australian's conversation. She asks Cynthia, "Are you still in?"

Cynthia Rose ignores the voice in the back of her head, and answers, "I'm in…"

{-x-X+X-x-} 

"What's up with you and Jesse?" Chloe tries to look nonchalant as she asks the question, but on the inside she's quivering with anticipation of the answer.

Beca shrugs, "I think we're done."

"Really?" Chloe is actually surprised by this revelation. "I kinda thought Jessica was forever," teases the redhead.

"God I'm so glad it took Jesse over three years to come up with that nickname," Beca sighs.

"Oh, come on, having a ship name is cool. I love the one Fat Amy gave us," laughs Chloe.

Beca holds up her hands as if to ward off the redhead. "No, just no," she says shaking her head.

"Come on, Amy's right, everybody loves a good Bhloe," snarks Chloe between giggles,

"I don't…" Beca regrets those words the second they leave her mouth. She closes her eyes in embarrassment, but not before seeing Chloe's eyes grow double in size, and huge grin growing on her lips.

Closing her eyes of course does nothing to stop her from hearing Chloe say in a very sexy way, "Then you definitely haven't had it done right."

"Dude! Gross!"

"Again, you have definitely been doing it with the wrong person then."

"Please stop," pleads Beca, though she's now laughing too.

After their laughter putters away, Chloe tentatively asks, "So what happened? We won Worlds, and you and Jesse set off on your whirlwind European vacation…"

"Yeah… That was eye opening…"

"How so? Too be honest I expected you to return to the States engaged, if not married already."

"Part of me thinks Jesse expected the same thing." Beca shrugs, "You know this was such a weird year. I got the internship, and we had the World's hanging over us, and Jesse went off to USC. I don't know, it was like he wasn't there anymore save for some brief cameos." Beca chuckles awkwardly. "So, he had this great idea, since we were both in Europe, why not make an adventure of it. Personally, I think he watched European Vacation too many times," the DJ deadpans, which gets a chuckle from the redhead. "I think he saw it as some grand romantic gesture. Take me to Paris, Zurich, and Rome, and we would reaffirm our love in these oh so romantic cities…" Beca just kind of trails off, as she remembers.

Chloe feels bad about opening this can of worms, but feels that now she needs to be there for her friend. "So?"

"I guess we changed more over the last year than either of us was willing to admit at first." Beca shrugs and takes a sip of her Whiskey Sour. "I'm not leaving Atlanta right away. I took Residual Heat's offer to become an Assistant Producer. Jesse was expecting me to move to LA." Her features take on a melancholy cast. "And I found, that despite still loving the dork, I wasn't in Love with him. His goofy humor, his boyish charm, they're all still there, but it felt more brotherly, than as a lover."

"Was it mutual?" Chloe asks, "The breakup I mean."

Beca becomes a little uncomfortable here. "In a way. Jesse finally agreed after numerous discussions, arguments, shouting matches, and heart-to-hearts; but I got the distinct impression that he still holds out hope. I half expect him to show up here this weekend. It's not that far a drive from LA."

Chloe hesitantly asks, "Would it work if he showed up?"

Beca shakes her head no. "Definitely not. If he shows up to be a friend, cool, but if it's with some grand gesture in mind, I'll actually be kind of pissed. I asked for time and space, and there is no gesture he can make that would win me back. Like I said, it all felt brotherly, and when that thought gets lodged in your head, it kind of kills all romantic impulses."

Chloe gives her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Becs."

Beca shakes her head, "Don't be Beale, I'm actually less hurt than I expected. We had been apart so much last year, that it didn't really feel like we were together anymore."

The redhead doesn't look like she's buying it. "Still I should have been there with tubs of ice cream, and binge sessions of Gray's Anatomy and Friends."

"It's okay Chlo. Though I have to say I was surprised when I returned to Atlanta to learn you were gone on vacation."

"Yeah, I needed to clear my head after Worlds, and I realized I needed to be away from Atlanta. My parents have a beach house just outside Panama City in Florida. I stayed there for a couple weeks, just getting my head on straight, and setting my priorities."

The DJ smiles at her best friend, because the redhead does indeed sound more confident, and in a better place. "Any grand epiphanies while you were on the beach?"

Chloe smiles, "Yeah, a couple actually."

Beca is intrigued, "Care to elaborate, Beale?"

Chloe shakes her head no, "Well maybe. One is, Carpe Dium."

Beca lifts an eyebrow, "Was that from a movie?"

"Yeah, the 'Dead Poet's Society'. My parents had an old VHS copy of it. I watched it a dozen times. It means 'seize the day'."

"And are you going to start seizing the day?" Beca makes air quotes as she asks her question.

"Yeah, I am," Chloe answers honestly. "Starting with right now," the redhead has a sparkle in her eyes that Beca finds rather endearing. "Since you missed the show, do you want to go out with me tonight?"

Beca is very surprised by this question. "Are you asking me on a date red?" Beca's mood dramatically improves with Chloe's suggestion of going out. Chloe always has this effect on her. The redhead just has a way of slipping past her defenses.

"Maybe," Chloe practically purrs. "Would you say yes?"

Beca nods her head, even as she's trying to keep control of her feelings. "I think I'm tempted, but I mean it has to be up to my standards…"

Chloe giggles, "You mean Taco Bell in the parking lot?"

"A girl does love the classics…"

Chloe leans in, "I was thinking something a little more…"

"Boring," interrupts Beca.

Chloe grins, "I was going to say, mature…"

"So boring," Beca teases.

"I was thinking we get dressed up, and walk over to the Bellagio, we watch the fountain show, we tour the art gallery, and then I buy you a steak dinner at Craft Steak?"

"We can skip everything else and just go straight to the steakhouse," says Beca excitedly.

"So, is that a yes?" Chloe asks, her eyes sparkle with happiness.

Beca grins, "Yes, red, I would love to go on a date with you…"

Chloe squeals in delight, and reaches over and pulls Beca into a hug. She plants a kiss on Beca's cheek, and both women blush.

"I've wanted to take you on a date forever," breathes Chloe.

"I think I have too," whispers Beca as she looks deeply into Chloe's blue eyes.

"Let's make this a night to remember," Chloe says in a sultry voice, causing the brunette to swallow.

Beca is about to say something, but then Lily is at their side. The quiet Asian woman whispers something, and Chloe breaks into a grin, "Hey Lily, did you find them? You did? Great! They're playing cards? Oh Cynthia, I knew I should have stuck closer to her. Denise isn't going to be happy that she's gambling again."

"Wait! They're playing cards?! I was stood up for poker?"

"Afraid so Becs," answers Chloe.

"Where are they?" Beca asks through gritted teeth.

Lily hands Beca a sheet of paper with the suite number.

"Let's go collect them up," says Chloe.

"No, we have a date, you're not getting out of it. You get ready. I'm going to go chew out Fat Amy and CR, and then I'll be by to pick you up." Beca grins.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just want to put the fear of God in them."

"Okay, but don't take too long," says Chloe with a wink.

{-x-X+X-x-} 

The game has continued, Fat Amy was right, Pieter was out after two more hands. Once he was out, the contest switched to a battle of wills between the two women. At first Cynthia Rose continued her winning ways, and she soon had Kommissar down to thirty thousand dollars, but then things began to subtly change. Kommissar began to win more, while the pots between them began to slowly increase. Of course, the tall blonde

threw a hand every now and then, keeping Cynthia on the line but slowly she was whittling away the Bellas' winnings, until it got to the point where  
she was now betting credit.

"Fat Amy... are you sure about this? I don't think Beca or Chloe are going to be okay with this?" Cynthia asks in a whisper.

"I'm positive CR. I told you I will talk to Shawshank and red. Look, I can get the money from my parents to cover if you lose, but you're not going to lose with that hand."

"I don't like this…"

"No worries CR."

The young black woman groans and rests her forehead in her hand, elbows propped up on the green felt tabletop. "Okay…" even as she says it, CR knows she's making a mistake.

Cynthia flashes a confident look around the table, "I raise-"

"-I'll see that," Kommissar says and a silence that settles over the room is as exasperated as the looks that are being exchanged- Cynthia can't help thinking

" _This was a bad idea."_

" _This was a really bad idea._ " 

{-x-X+X-x-} 

Beca is beyond furious. She can't believe she had been stood up for a deck of cards! She's fuming again as she knocks on the door to the suite. She doesn't even say anything as she pushes past the stunned woman who opened the door to answer. Beca storms in on the game to the surprise of both gamblers, and all those around them.

"Gambling! Gambling! You stood me up for a card game!"

"Hey Short-Stack! How are you doing?"

"Beca, how did you find us?"

"I was doing great until I was stood-up!"

"What are you talking about short stack? The show doesn't start for…" Fat Amy looks at her Fitbit and says, "an hour ago… Oh!"

"Yeah, Oh!" Yells Beca, as she unleashes the fulness of her fury in a torrent of curses and snarky remarks that are both quite inventive and descriptive. Her glare enough to keep the two Bellas properly quiet as they receive their tongue lashing.

For her part Kommissar finds the whole scene quite entertaining. She really has a fondness for the 'feisty maus', and here she is in the most perfect demonstration. Watching the petite spitfire use the most colorful language, Kommissar can't help but think she made the right decision with the offer her team has come up with. Yet even as she considers this, an idea begins to formulate. A quite devious idea. She makes a subtle gesture to one of the members of DSM, who like everyone else is watching Beca berate her two friends with genuine interest. Quietly she issues a couple instructions, which receive a puzzled look from the young member of DSM, but the look Kommissar gives her is enough to know she's serious. The young mousy brunette nods and quietly leaves the room. With that done, Kommissar refocuses on her feisty maus, in time to see the young woman is winding down, her fury spent.

"Seriously dudes! If you just wanted to gamble, fine, though CR, you know you weren't supposed to be gambling. But if you were going to gamble you could have let me know. Chloe invited me to go shopping, Emily offered for me to go with her, Stacie, and Aubrey to the spa. Standing around waiting for you was not what I wanted to be doing!"

"We're going to have a long talk later," Beca glares at Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose. "A really long talk, and if I don't feel happy with your responses, I will hand you over to Aubrey." Both Amy and CR swallow and nod. Happy that the two Bellas look properly chastised, both Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy keep their eyes down. With a huff, Beca turns to leave, not really wanting to hear an apology, and definitely not wanting to hear excuses.

"Sehr Klein Maus!" The powerful blonde addresses Beca with some note of pleasure.

"Kommissar?" she practically squeaks out, turning and raising her voice in question. Beca was not expecting to see the leader of DSM sitting at the table with Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose. Of all the rooms in the hotel, she had to barge into the one with the intimidating blonde goddess.

 _Goddess? Shit!_

Beca found herself cursing her two friends again, who were looking a lot like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

The blonde German woman looks at Beca with amusement, finding her intonation and demeanor change amusing.

Despite her handling of the two Bellas, Beca feels small, and has an overwhelming urge to flee the steady gaze of Kommissar, so she does. "We'll talk later!"

"Wait," the Kommissar's voice is calm but with a definite tone of authority. Slowly, Beca spins on her heels, and turns back around to see the intimidating blonde woman looking at her with keen interest. The blonde woman's stoic face causes Beca's breath to hitch. She's still confused when it comes to this woman.

Beca scrunches her eyes shut, silently cursing herself. "No, I've said my piece to these two," Beca's voice is shaky, and she has every intention to turn around and leave, but her eyes remain on Kommissar. Shaking her head, she holds her hands up. "I'll go right now. Yeah."

"What's the hurry, Sehr Kleine Maus?"

The petite brunette feigns nonchalance by shoving her hands in her pockets and giving a small shrug.

"Don't you maybe want to stay and chat? I have so much fun with you, I think maybe we can have lots of fun, maybe in my suite?"

"You—!" Beca has a whole slew of insults and snarky comments ready to hurl, but Kommissar gives her a languid smile and the DJ becomes distracted, "—are still physically flawless." Beca closes her eyes as she remembers that she should be delivering an insult.

"Danke, " the blonde German replies coolly with a predatory smirk.

Beca raises her finger to point at Kommissar. "You," again Beca is flummoxed, "are really in my head," she mutters at the leader of DSM. She has to use every ounce of willpower not to cover her face which from the heat, she's sure is crimson. Beca has never figured out why she is such a complete hot mess around the blonde leader of DSM, but it seems to still be true.

Clearly amused by her effect on the Schön Klein Maus, Kommissar teases, "I'll be happy to discuss this issue you have with me, maybe over drinks," she lifts her glass of scotch, "later in my suite?"

"Whoop there it is," Fat Amy loud whispers to Cynthia Rose, who lets out a low whistle.

Beca chuckles and smirks in the knowledge that Beca is too overwrought to come up with any proper comebacks. "But we can discuss later mein Feisty Maus, let me fill you in on what is happening."

"She was doing very well," the German woman went on. "But then the two of them got in over their heads. Your friends lost all of their money but continued to gamble."

"Guess they're out of luck."

"Perhaps not," the German woman says lazily. "The pot is rather large, your friend's can win it all back, but I require an IOU, in case they lose. Your blonde friend assures me she can cover, but I'm dubious. She strikes me as not always reliable."

"You got that right," declares Beca. Fat Amy goes to say something, but Beca's glare silences the usually boisterous blonde.

"I however trust you.

Kommissar cocks her head to the right, raises her eyebrows, and continues to stare at Beca, who is trying her best to stay tough.

"You have always been interesting enough for me to front them the money they need. So, if you sign the promissory note, your friend can finish the hand, otherwise she loses everything."

"Sucks to be them," says Beca flatly.

"Can you give us a minute?" Fat Amy asks the DSM leader. When the blonde nods, Fat Amy and CR scramble over to Beca.

Kommissar and the members of DSM make their way to the bar, save for a mousy brunette, who scurries off after receiving instructions from her leader. None of the Bellas notice this though because Fat Amy and CR are beseeching Beca to help them out.

"Cap, I'm sorry, I honestly didn't realize what time it was. I was on such a hot streak, but now I'm out all my winnings, plus another ten thousand and my wedding and engagement rings. Denise is going to kill me!"

"Shawshank, this is on me, and I can cover the losses, though it will take time to get a wire from Tasmania. I pushed CR to keep going. But now that you've been added to the equation, I don't think that German Amazon will accept anything but your signature."

"CR, how could you be so thoughtless?" Beca reprimands. "I should let you face the wrath of your wife, but I won't do that to Denise. And you Amy, you're getting off lightly."

"Does that mean you'll help us?" The girls ask in unison.

"You really have that great a hand?"

Cynthia nods.

"Okay, but on conditions. One, all the winnings go to cover Bellas expenses incurred on this trip, any remaining go to help Emily with upkeep of the Bellas house…" Beca pauses as a thought strikes her, "Save for a portion that goes to pay for my date with Chloe tonight…"

"YOU HAVE A DATE WITH CHLOE!" Both girls shout.

"Alright! Bhloe time! That's twenty-five you owe CR!"

"Amy!" Beca scolds. In a calmer voice she says, "Yes, Chloe asked me on a date, and I accepted. This here," Beca indicates the girls and the room in general, "is delaying said date. So, let's get to this."

"You said conditions," CR says. Fat Amy elbows her.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten. Two, CR, you have to go back to Gamblers Anonymous."

Cynthia Rose looks to argue, but Beca holds up a finger in warning, and the black woman says reluctantly, "Okay."

Beca however isn't done, "And you have to come clean with Denise. What happens in Vegas, doesn't stay in Vegas."

"Damn Captain…"

"And you," Beca points at Fat Amy, have to go with CR to all of her meetings, and cannot return to Vegas for five years."

"What? Shawshank that's unreasonable, you know I come here twice a year. It's my special place," Amy whines.

Beca crosses her arms and says, "Those are my terms. If you don't like them, then I will be heading out for my date.

Both women shrug and say dejectedly, "Okay, deal."

"So, do we have a deal, Sehr Kleine Maus?"

"We do, but I have some terms." Beca wills herself to stare into the taller woman's frighteningly ice blue eyes.

"Ahh it's mein resolute maus. I like mein feisty maus. She's the kicker of the ass, ja?"

Beca can feel her cheeks warm with blush but she's determined to hold the tall blonde's stare. "Do you want to hear my conditions, or not?"

"Ja mein feisty," the blonde nods, but Beca feels it's patronizing.

"First, I'm not on the hook for any money."

Kommissar signals the mousy brunette, who steps forward with an official looking document.

"What the Hell is this?" Beca gestures to the document. It has an official DSM Logo on the header, and a lot of German writing.

"This is standard DSM legal document," says Pieter in a bored voice.

"We wrote up the IOU on a legally binding contract. We are talking about a rather sizable amount of money," continues Kommissar.

"Then I definitely want language that spells out I don't owe any money," says Beca forcefully.

"Done," replies Kommissar, "I'm not interested in taking any of your money mein feisty maus." The DSM leader snaps her fingers and a laptop is produced. Hans brings up the document and he begins to type in Beca's demands.

"This is a little extreme don't you think?" Beca asks in a tight voice.

"Nein, mein feisty maus. As I said, it is quite a sum of money, but I also want to assure you that you will not be, how you say, on the hook for it," says Kommissar, in a reasonable tone that sets Beca's alarm bells off.

"Two," the DJ says firmly, "I want assurances that the Bellas as an organization, are not liable for any money. I don't want to find out that those two lost the Bellas house."

"No worries there Shawshank. They wouldn't accept it as collateral unless I could produce a deed to the property, which of course I cou…." Amy cuts off as she sees the deadly glare Beca is giving her. The boisterous Australian makes a motion of zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

"I insist there be language protecting the Bellas."

Hans had been typing away frantically, he finishes and turns the laptop towards Kommissar. She reads what he's typed, smiles and says, "I believe this should allay any of your concerns."

Beca reads though the paragraph, and has to admit it does. "Do you guys do this often? You all seem pretty adept at writing legal documents." Beca says incredulously.

Kommissar laughs, "Nein, Schön Kleine Maus. Hans and Gretel here," she indicates the mousy brunette, "are lawyers in their other lives. They handle all legal issues for the team."

Beca looks at the intimidating German woman, trying to figure out if she's being messed with, "Your legal team is Hans and Gretel?"

"Ja, why?" Answers Pieter.

"Have they found any houses made of candy and baked goods? 'Cause I'm starving," says Fat Amy with a giggle.

A thin smile does pull at Kommissar's lips, but she remains focused on Beca. "Are there any more conditions, Schön Kleine Maus?"

"Can I get it in this contract that you don't call me any type of mouse?"

"Nein mein Feisty Maus. That I cannot do."

"Damn! Well, one other thing, Cynthia Rose told me her rings are in the pot. They come out, and are not a part of this. Whatever value they were in as gets added to Amy's IOU."

"Done," Kommissar agrees quickly. "We will not even change the amount of the IOU." She walks over to the table and picks up the rings. She saunters back over, enjoying the blush that again has tinged Beca's cheeks. "Here you go. This was just a friendly game. No need to lose something so precious." She drops the rings into Cynthia Rose's palm.

Kommissar nods as Cynthia thanks her, then turns to Beca and asks, "Are you ready to sign?"

"I guess," Beca looks over at her friend's, who quietly beseech her with their eyes. "Yes."

"Gut!" Exclaims Kommissar. At her signal an updated document is printed and placed before Beca.

"There are sixteen pages here. What the Hell?"

"As I said, lots of money, and I must protect DSM. You and the Bellas are protected. The only money will be owed by your colorful Australian friend."

Beca remains apprehensive. Kommissar continues. "It's okay, do not sign mein Sehr Kleine Maus. We will call the game here. Your friend still owes the money, but you can feel comfortable."

"So, my signature basically gives CR the chance to win?"

"Ja," Kommissar says with a nod.

"Okay," Beca accepts an offered pen, and scribbles her name on the signature line. Hans steps up and asks her to initial four more spots, then he asks for signatures from Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, signs it himself, then passes it to Gretzky, who signs. Hans then hands it to Kommissar who smiles like she's already won, and Beca feels the same chill in her spine. Kommissar signs and Hans steps over to a printer on the suite's desk.

"Let us share a drink while Hans makes copies," suggests Kommissar.

"Can we make it fast?" Asks Beca looking at her cell phone. "I kind of have a date."

With her eyes cast down Beca doesn't see the look that passes over Kommissar's features. "With that boy? The one I saw you with, after the Dragon League riff-off?"

"Jesse?" Beca asks in clarification. "No, I broke up with him last month."

"You owe me twenty-five more dollars CR."

"Amy! No more betting with CR! Especially about my life!" Hisses Beca.

"With who then mein Feisty Maus?"

Beca feels that Kommissar is a little too curious, "Uhh, you know Chloe…"

"Ahh! The feisty ginger," says Kommissar with a nod of approval. "She is indeed quite beautiful. I can see why you want to be going. Here one toast, and then we finish our game." Kommissar holds up her glass of scotch. Beca does the same, as do CR, Amy, and the members of DSM.

"Here's to new beginnings! Prost!"

Glasses get touched, the clink of glass fill the room, and everyone downs their drink.

Beca is presented with a copy of the contract, as is Kommissar, while a third is placed in the suite's safe.

"Let us return to the table and finish this game," suggests Kommissar. Everyone agrees, and by silent decree only the players and Pieter sit. Beca and Fat Amy stand behind Cynthia Rose, while it seems the whole of DSM now stand behind Kommissar.

Pieter takes the cards, and asks if they are ready for him to deal.

"Okay." Cynthia Rose nods; she already has two pairs, queens and jacks, with two queens and a jack in hand and a jack on the table.

Pieter flips over the remaining cards one by one, among them are a two of diamonds, a queen of hearts, and an Ace of spades.

A huge sense of relief rushes over the young black woman. "Ha ha! Cards on the table," Cynthia Rose cheers, "Full house queens over jacks!" Beca is delighted to hear CR's exclamation. She only knows a little about Poker, but what she does tells her that CR laid down a really decent hand.

Fat Amy leans over and starts reaching for the pile of money, but Kommissar places her hand on the table, "Aces over Jacks." She smiles devilishly.

"Son of a bitch!" Yells Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy in unison.

Beca's a bit crestfallen, but also feels that maybe this will teach the two of them a lesson. "Well this has been fun, but we should get going."

"Not so fast Klein Maus," says Kommissar in a commanding voice. Beca pauses, that feeling of dread creeping further up her spine. Kommissar fixes the petite brunette with the most unsettling of stares. "I'm afraid Klein Maus, you are mine now."

"Son of a bitch!"

-/-/-\\-\\-

 **A/N: Hey All, that's the end of the first chapter. Thanks to everyone taking the time to read this. I hope you find the premise humorous, and not too preposterous. This will be a very fun ride.**

 **Please write me, and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Chloe Finds Out

**A/N: Hello Readers! Here is the second chapter. Thanks so much for the response to this story. This one is so much fun to write.**

 **I hope you are finding the premise of this story fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

-/-/\\-\\-

 **Chapter 2**

_**Immediately After**_ __

"Not so fast Klein Maus," says Kommissar, holding up the document Beca had signed. "I'm afraid Klein Maus, you are mine now."

"Son of a bitch!" Exclaims Beca. She knew this was too easy; too painless. Looking over at the beautiful German blonde, whose eyes are alight with a mischievous smile, Beca swallows, and tries to sound both confident and strong. "What do you mean," Beca holds up her hands and does air quotes, "I'm 'yours now'."

Kommissar's smile grows, "You agreed to cover the bet. When your friend here lost, it triggered a clause, your friend must cover the whole of the money owed now, or you are contractually obligated to DSM for the next two years…"

"WHAT!?" Beca, Cynthia Rose, and Fat Amy cry out together.

"We are **SO DEAD** **!** " Declares Cynthia Rose as she covers her face with her hands, and drops her forehead on the table. The young singer's parlor suddenly a lot paler.

"Don't be so melodramatic CR! Of course she's joking," assures Fat Amy with a scoff. The boisterous Australian looks over to the blonde leader of DSM.

Kommissar arches a single eyebrow and stares down Fat Amy as she asks in all seriousness, "Do I look like I joke mein fett freund?"

The usually loud girl from Tasmania feels all the moisture evaporate from her mouth as she looks into the German's ice blue eyes. There is no jocularity, no hint humor, or irony, there is only determination and resolution. Fat Amy tries to swallow but can't dislodge the lump that's formed in her throat. Feeling queasy, Fat Amy leans over to CR and says flatly, "We are so dead."

"Amy," Beca turns on the Aussie. "You said you could cover. That you could get the money from your parents…"

"Uhh yeah…" Beca instantly recognizes the look Fat Amy has. It's the look she has when she's been caught doing something she isn't supposed to be doing.

"Amy," Beca says in a sterner voice. "You said you could get the money." She then looks to Kommissar. "How much money are we talking?"

"One point two million dollars."

Beca just stares at the German woman. She's sure she heard wrong. Blinking, to make sure she's actually awake, she asks, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

The look on Kommissar's face is one of pure enjoyment. She meets Beca's eyes and says, quite casually, "Your friends owe one point two million dollars."

Beca swallows, desperately trying to believe this is some huge misunderstanding. "Could you write it down? I think my hearing is going."

The beautiful blonde smiles ruefully and grabs a pen and a piece of paper, quickly scribbling a number, before sliding it to Beca. She never breaks eye contact with Beca, who is slowly wilting under the other woman's gaze. With great effort, Beca looks down and sees the number 1,247,000. Her head flies up and looks to her friends. Steely blue eyes silently imploring them to admit this is some elaborate prank or joke.

It's Cynthia Rose who breaks first; her head beginning to nod. Once she does, Fat Amy does too. Hers a much more emphatic. Beca's jaw drops, "How?"

"Would it help to know that CR was up over two million at one point?" Fat Amy asks in all seriousness.

"No!" Beca answers vehemently. Looking at Kommissar, the petite brunette again sends silent question, only to receive a very sinister smile from the German blonde that causes her to swallow again. Realization of the spot she's in hits the petite brunette hard. Pointing at her two friends she says through gritted teeth, "You two are dead to me! And you," Beca points an accusatory finger at the taller woman, "can't own me!" spat Beca indignantly.

"Oh, but I can and do," replies Kommissar quite calmly, though her leer is quite lecherous. There's a hint of amusement, but also something deeper and darker as she holds up the contract with Beca's signature.

"You wish you gorgeous woman!" Beca squeezes her eyes shut in embarrassment even as the words leave her mouth. This statuesque German woman throws her for a loop on the best of days, with the predatory look she's casting towards Beca now is beyond unsettling.

This doesn't go unnoticed by the imposing blonde, the corners of her lips rising into a very menacing smile. "Oh gut! Bashful maus is so adorable."

"You can't do this!" shouts Beca as she attempts to resist the spell Kommissar seems to cast over her. "This is illegal! It's kidnapping!"

Kommissar tilts her head to the side. "Really?" She asks as she looks at Beca thoughtfully, and shrugs. "Well, I would agree with you but you signed the contract." Again, she waves the document in her hand.

Beca begins to pace about, throwing up her arms. "I didn't know!"

Kommissar stands and walks over to Beca, knowing her height will help leave the young American feeling even more vulnerable. "You should have read the contract mein Sehr Kleine Maus." To emphasize the point, she pokes the tip of Beca's nose.

"It was in German!"

"Gut point; but doesn't change anything, mein Kleine Maus," says Kommissar as she traces her fingers down Beca's cheek, and along her jaw line.

"Stop that!" shouts Beca in frustration, and she snaps at the blonde's hand.

"Stop what, mein Feisty Maus?" Kommissar asks with feigned innocence, continuing to run her finger along the smaller woman's chin.

"Stop confusing me you… you… sexy goddess!"

"It's true mein Sehr Klein Maus," Kommissar shrugs with a smug grin on her face, "I am in fact a sex goddess. It's nice of you to recognize this."

Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose watch this interplay between their good friend and this very powerful German dominatrix. In unison they mutter, "WE'RE SO DEAD!"

-/-/\\-\\-

"That was wondrous!" Aubrey sighs in complete contentment as she steps off the elevator, and begins walking towards the suite she and the Bellas are sharing. Her body feels wonderful, both warm and energized. She's so happy Chloe and Stacie had insisted she accompany the Bellas on this all expenses paid trip to Vegas.

 _It's nice to be World Champions of A Cappella._

"There are few things better than a relaxing afternoon at the spa," agrees Emily, who shares a look of contentment.

"Fortunately, I've done all of them," says Stacie in a provocative voice, and a decidedly sexy smirk on her face. Aubrey lifts her right eyebrow in appreciation. Emily blushes deeply. Stacie's smile grows sexier.

"We definitely need to do that again," says Aubrey, trying to keep the heat of her skin from becoming a full blush.

"We definitely need to do something," suggests Stacie, attempting to see if she can make Aubrey blush.

"And I think that's my cue to bid you both adieu," says a still red Emily as she opens the door to the Bellas suite.

Unknowingly opening up the door to complete chaos.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The distinctive voice of Chloe Beale can be heard yelling above the rest of the tulmut. It's quite possibly the loudest Aubrey's ever heard anybody shout before; it's definitely louder than she has ever heard Chloe before. The redhead is screaming at the top of her lungs. Aubrey is both impressed, and left wondering how Chloe isn't being heard down the corridor. She peeks back to the elevator, half expecting hotel security or police coming to investigate. She breathes a sigh of relief that the corridor is empty.

Turning back, Aubrey asks her stunned friends, "What in the Hell?"

"You got that right," replies Stacie, her eyes growing wide at what she is seeing. Emily is struck mute, and decides to stay behind the older Bellas. It seems a safer option right now.

The three friends can only stand frozen in the doorway, looking in upon total pandemonium. All three can't believe what they are seeing. Before them is the angriest redhead this planet may have ever seen.

Chloe is in a complete rage, desperately trying to get at Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy. Those two have wisely positioned themselves behind the large oak dining table, that dominates the far wall of the suite. At the same time, Jessica and Ashley are both hunched over, pushing their shoulders into the furious redhead's thighs, their heads positioned next to her hips, as they lean in with all their weight. At the same time, Denise is in between the blonde and brunette best friends, her hands flat on Chloe's abdomen, pushing with all her might, and Flo is hanging on in back, trying to get a foothold as she pulls at Chloe's waist with every ounce of strength she can muster.

Lily is sitting on the raging Bella's back, but she just seems to be looking to get a piggyback ride from Chloe.

Despite the efforts of the four women, even as they put all their strength into it, they are failing in their attempt to hold the crazed ginger back. Inch by inch Chloe is pushing ever closer to the large table.

"I've never seen Chloe this angry," whispers Aubrey.

"Do you think it has something to do with Beca?" Emily asks.

"Most definitely," replies Stacie. "Nothing in this universe gets Chloe this worked up than our favorite Hobbit."

"Now red, you don't want to do that, you already don't have a soul…" Fat Amy says in what she thinks is a sincere voice.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEADS OFF AND MOUNT THEM ON PIKES!"

Aubrey raises an eyebrow at Stacie. The taller brunette shrugs, whispering, "We've done some binge watching of 'Game of Thrones'."

The Aussie actually seems to take the threat serious. "But I have so much to live for!" She ducks behind her black friend, giving the woman a slight shove towards the angry redhead. "CR, not as much…"

"Hey!" Cynthia says indignantly. She then looks at the redhead with all sincerity. "Chloe, you have to believe me. I'm so sorry…" the young African American woman's eyes continue to grow as Chloe pushes forward inch by inch.

"Is it really that big a deal. I mean we still have the most talented Bella," reasons Amy, "You know, me."

"I'M GOING TO GO RED WEDDING ON YOUR ASSES!"

Aubrey who has not seen the series looks to Stacie, whose eyes and shake of her head, says this is not a good thing.

Fat Amy can't help herself, "Beca might even enjoy herself…"

"Arghhh!" Chloe manages to push the scrum forward five feet, causing both Amy and Cynthia Rose to jump backwards.

"Shut up Amy!" Cynthia Rose has never been so scared in her life. She looks at her best friend as if she's crazy and admonishes the blonde for her stupidity. "You are NOT helping!"

Despite the best efforts of the Bellas, the furious redhead slowly but surely pushes her way forward. "FOUR YEARS I'VE WAITED! AND TONIGHT, OF ALL NIGHTS! JUST WHEN EVERYTHING IS WORKING OUT! YOU DO THIS!"

"What do you think is going on?" Stacie whispers. The tall brunette is still frozen by the spectacle before her.

"I really have no idea," replies Aubrey. She too is really at a loss. "Chloe rarely gets angry. Our fight over the Pitch pipe was literally her first."

"Amy actually seems rather impressed by the sheer force Chloe is exerting," observes Emily. Her voice full of awe as she watches the redhead singlehandedly push the scrum of Bellas ever so slowly forward.

"Amy's being an idiot," replies Aubrey as they observe the blonde Australian open her mouth and dig her grave further.

They all roll their eyes as Amy asks, "What are you like some ginger hulk?"

"Amy! Would you shut up!" Ashley and Jessica hiss through their teeth, voices sharp.

"ARGHHH!" Chloe roars again and pushes forward, managing in this surge to move another four feet closer to the target of her rage, even as the Bellas desperately try to keep her back.

"Chloe, you can't kill Cynthia!" Yells Denise in desperation. "She's going to be a mother!"

Chloe instantly stops and looks at Denise with wonder. Jessica and Ashley collapse to the floor as suddenly Chloe is offering no resistance. Chloe's face is first one of confusion "Oh?" Then it morphs to one of understanding, "Oh." Then true joy as the implications of Denise's disclosure become clear to the redheaded Bella, "Ohhh! Denise? Are you pregnant?"

Denise is trying to contain her smile, but she can't keep the corners of her mouth from extending up, and her eyes are going glassy with tears of happiness as she nods her head. "Yes…" she manages to get out, as she fans her face with her left hand. "I only just found out, and I'm eight weeks along." She sniffs, trying to contain her feelings.

Chloe takes the young woman in her arms and gives her a warm hug. "Oh Denise, I'm so happy for you!" Ashley and Jessica also give their friend a hug, and so does Flo, till soon there's a Bellas huddle.

"Congratulations!" Screams Stacie as she races over, Emily and Aubrey quick on her heals. The three Bellas joining the rest in the group hug.

"You guys, I'm so happy for you!" Shouts an excited Legacy.

"I'm so happy for you both Denise, you and CR are going to be such great parents. And of course, I won't kill CR…" Chloe says through giggles of happiness.

"Glad you're seeing reason Ginger, and is it really so bad if Shawshank is gone to Europe for a year or two?" Amy asks blithely.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AMY!"

"Tackle her!" Yells Jessica, as arms surround Chloe reflexively.

"Don't let her go!" Cries Ashley as they bring Chloe down.

"You're on your own Amy," cries Cynthia Rose as she runs into the arms of Denise.

"Traitor!" Cries Amy.

"In my country we would bind their left wrists and give each a knife, and then lock them in a room. Very effective way to solve disputes," Flo adds in her weird way as she helps hold down Chloe.

"I can help dispose of the body," says Lily in a surprisingly clear voice as she performs a surprisingly acrobatic dismount from Chloe's back.

"Oy! I heard that!" Amy yells in shocked disbelief. She seems to have made a choice that time and space is what she needs because the boisterous blonde turns towards the door and says, "You need time Red, I get that, let me let you have it. See ya!"

"Lily! Don't let her get away!" Orders Chloe as she squirms against her well-meaning friends.

Lily produces three balls connected by leather straps, and begins to twirl them above their heads. Before anyone can say or do anything she releases the spinning balls, which fly straight and true into Amy's legs, who has made it halfway to the door.

"Where did Lily get a bola?" Emily asks, amazed at what she had just witnessed.

"I'm pretty sure she made it," replies Stacie.

Everyone cringed as Amy crashes into a heap on the floor. The shock of this action distracts enough that Chloe is able to shake free. Before she can race over to the Australian, who is loudly bemoaning her fate, Aubrey steps in front of her.

"CHLOE!" The redhead actually stops, her eyes actually focusing on her longtime best friend. "You CAN'T kill Fat Amy!" Aubrey yells at her friend. Fat Amy can be heard behind her, continuing to bemoan an old crocodile wrestling injury, so Aubrey says over her shoulder. "No matter what she's done."

"She lost Beca to DSM in a poker game," Chloe says flatly. No spark of humor or joviality in her voice.

Aubrey can only stare blankly. She sucks in her lower lip and softly bites down as she tries to make sense of what she's just been told. It's too weird, too comical, it can't be real. Yet she considers all the parties involved. It's not too weird, rather in line comically speaking and Chloe's eyes tell the tale that it is real. "Okay you can kill Fat Amy," Aubrey says succinctly as she steps aside

"General!" Cries Fat Amy in desperation.

"Bree!" Admonishes Stacie.

Aubrey reaches up and grabs hold of Chloe, stopping her from moving forward, "But you shouldn't."

"You don't understand Bree. I finally took the chance. I finally took the leap. I finally asked Beca on a date, and she said yes…" Chloe's voice slowly grows quieter. "She said YES but YOU," Chloe stabs a finger in Fat Amy's direction as she raises her voice, "had to do one of your stupid stunts!"

"I don't think I do stunts…" Mumbles Amy.

"No of course you don't think! Heaven forbid you take any responsibility Amy!" Chloe begins to lose it. "You blew Beca off, left her waiting, because you couldn't be bothered to keep your appointment. Then you pull her into your stupid scheme, and now she pays the price!"

"Stupid schemes?" Amy asks the air, looking completely dumbfounded.

"YES, STUPID SCHEMES, AMY! Your schemes are stupid, and I've lost Beca…" Chloe dissolves into tears as all strength goes out in her knees.

Aubrey quickly wraps her best friend in her arms and helps guide her to her knees as the redhead begins to cry. She quietly begins to whisper to her friend, soothing the redhead's fury... "Chloe, Chloe, I'm sure it's not that bad. This has got to be some very elaborate joke…"

Chloe looks up at her blonde friend. A feeling of hope lights up her eyes. "You think?"

"Of course," Aubrey nods. "This is the twenty first century. You can't lose a person in a card game."

"But…"

Aubrey looks over to Cynthia Rose, who is still standing with her arms around her wife. "Did you actually see this contract?"

"Well we signed it, along with Beca, but a lot of it is in German," answers Cynthia Rose.

"Wait, you left Beca with DSM because they held up a document that was written in German?" Chloe asks incredulously.

"Uhhh… Well when you put it like that it sounds kind of bad," answers Amy.

"It ALWAYS sounded bad Amy!" Chloe roars.

"Oh… yeah… you're right…" Amy stumbles over her words, "but in our defense, their captain is scary as a pack of dingo's in your living room, which let me tell you isn't as funny as one might think."

Chloe quickly gets up with the help of Aubrey. "Come on," she orders everyone in the room.

Legacy is confused as Chloe practically sprints from the room, and all the Bellas obediently fall in behind. She looks over to Stacie, and asks, "Where are we going?"

"Isn't it obvious, Legacy?" Stacie asks in way of reply. Emily gives a slight shake of her head. Stacie smiles with the knowledge this is a long time coming, "Chloe's going to get her girl!"

-/-/\\-\\-

 **A/N: So, will Chloe be able to get her girl back? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Thanks to everyone taking the time to read this.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Aubrey Examines the Contract

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's is a brand-new chapter. I hope you are enjoying, and can ignore any typos or misspellings. They, I'm afraid are all mine.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **-{-/+\\\\-}-**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Aubrey Examines the Contract**_

"We DEMAND to see Beca and this so-called CONTRACT!" Chloe shouts the moment she bursts through the door into the DSM suite.

Kommissar appears un-phased by the sudden intrusion by the Bellas who pour in after the raging redhead; however, the rest of her team jump in shock at this sudden interruption, and are at a loss for what to do. As her team scrambles to meet the Bellas, the blonde Captain leans over to Pieter, whispering German in his ear, "I thought those doors were locked."

"They are," he assures her in his native language.

She sneers, "Then how did that redheaded witch just enter?"

Before Pieter can answer Kommissar rises from her place on the couch, all the while calming her features. She adopts a very warm appearing, but thoroughly fake smile. She comes to stand directly in Chloe's path with her hands on her hips. She loudly greets all the Bellas who continue to follow behind the furious redhead. "Greetings Bellas, what an unexpected surprise. Welcome to our humble if temporary abode."

"Where's Beca? I want to see Beca, and I want to see this so-called contract, right NOW!" Chloe demands quite forcefully.

Kommissar opens her arms and flashes a very plastic smile, as she says, "Oh, I take it you have heard the wonderful news. How the most talented of the Bellas has come to join DSM."

Fat Amy huffs, "I did NOT!" Everyone turns to look at the Aussie, giving her a very pointed glare. The blonde looks down at her feet sheepishly, before looking up as if she just had an epiphany. "Oh, right, Pint-Size. Right, got ya…" the blonde winks as she points her hand like it is a gun.

Chloe rolls her eyes in annoyance before turning and stepping right up to Kommissar, placing herself directly in the taller blonde's personal space. The German woman, so used to intimidating others, actually steps back a half step. The slight glint to the redhead's cerulean blue eyes tells Kommissar she's lost a point to this infuriating ginger. She quickly comports herself, regaining her footing.

Before Kommissar can say anything, Chloe is again demanding, "Where is Beca? I want to see her now!" The redhead stares up belligerently at the towering blonde with no fear.

This is not a situation that Kommissar often finds herself in. She doesn't like it one bit. She chooses to ignore Chloe, looking directly over her, and says, "She is not here right now. As a DSM Anfänger, she's being processed into the team. Maybe I can be of service," her words are sugary sweet and sound artificial. "What can I do for you?"

"You're joking, right?" Chloe says through gritted teeth. Chloe is forced to look up at the statuesque blonde. In bare feet, the German woman has a natural height advantage, standing about three inches taller than the redhead. However, at the moment Kommissar is in four inch heels, whereas Chloe had just raced up to the DSM suites only in her tennis shoes. This allows the German blonde to look right over the angry redhead.

With exaggerated show, the German woman looks down on Chloe, both figuratively and literally. "I'm not," Kommissar responds simply.

"What the HELL is a 'DSM Anfänger'?" Chloe growls.

Kommissar answers as if it's obvious, "She's a beginner with DSM. She's at initiate, einleiten, level."

"This sounds more and more like a cult. We want to see Beca," growls Chloe. Her anger growing with every second.

Kommissar feigns ignorance, "Maybe it's something I can help with. What did you wish to see her about?"

"YOU CAN'T HELP US," Chloe loudly enunciates each word, "We want to SEE Beca, NOT you!" The redhead crosses her arm. "We are here to get OUR friend, BECA."

Kommissar feigns concern, "Oh I'm terribly sorry, Rebecca Mitchell has signed onto the standard DSM Anfänger contract." Looking at her watch the blonde says, "She has a very tight schedule, and curfew. I'm afraid you may not get the chance to see her tonight."

"THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE," roars Chloe, her anger getting the best of her. "You bring her HERE now!"

The tall blonde smothers a smirk, knowing she is under the redhead's skin. "But I'm afraid that Rebecca, as our newest Anfänger has responsibilities that needed to be taken care of. You can wait for her, if you care to. Maybe you will get lucky, though it may be awhile. Do sit down." Kommissar sweeps her arms to indicate a line of couches. "Can I have someone get you something to drink? Coffee, tea, something stronger?" Kommissar asks in an exaggerated polite voice.

Through gritted teeth Chloe answers, "No. Thank you."

"I'll take a vodka martini," Fat Amy says, raising her hand from the couch. Chloe rolls her eyes even as Kommissar signals a tall brunette standing at the bar to serve Amy.

"Chloe honey, maybe you should let me handle this," Aubrey offers her best friend. She places a hand on the redhead's back, and gently guides the thoroughly enraged ginger away from the smirking blonde German.

Returning to a spot directly in front of Kommissar, Aubrey adopts a more diplomatic tone. "It seems Beca finds herself in a bit of a predicament. Or rather, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose got her into one." Aubrey forced a laugh, though the situation was far from funny.

Kommissar looks Aubrey up and down with an appraising eye. Her eyes and smile suggests she likes what she sees. "I don't believe we met, though I believe you were at Copenhagen. I am the Kommissar for DSM."

"I know who you are. I have heard about you, on several occasions."

"Oh?"

"None were flattering," interjects Chloe.

"Then you must not have spoken with mein Klein Maus. She can't seem to help but say such nice things about me," Kommissar smirks as she pokes at the redhead.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR MAUS!" Declares Chloe, rushing back over, though Stacie and Emily intercept her before she gets too close.

"Contractually she is," answers Kommissar in a very smug and condescending way,

"And that's the point of us being here. We would very much like to review this contract, to make sure Beca's interests are being met. It's hard to believe Beca would derail her dreams and ambitions for any period of time to join DSM," says Aubrey, who is now in full-on lawyer mode.

"Perhaps," Kommissar muses, "a girl with such musical ambitions might appreciate the opportunity to work with one of the most successful music groups in Europe, who have a longstanding relationship with the largest recording company on the continent."

 _Oh shit_ , thinks Aubrey, _I walked right into that one._

Chloe has had enough though, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous," Kommissar starts. Then she shrugs, lets out a laugh, and continues. "All right, I am being, how you say, ridiculous, but I would like to point out that those two lost a lot of money. They owe a very serious amount, and I'm also quite serious about collecting that amount if mein Klein Maus does not fulfill her end of the contract."

"One does, however, like to know what Beca's actually thinking. We insist on speaking directly with her," counters Aubrey.

"It's not possible at this time," responds Kommissar in a regretful tone that is belied by her eyes.

"Well we tried ginger, but Short-stack seems to be occupied, and I have a meeting with a couple members of 'Thunder from Down Under', at Caesar's Palace…" Fat Amy gets up to leave.

"Hold your tongue and don't you dare move another inch or I will unleash Lily on you," the redhead snaps at the Aussie. She then turns on the Germans, all except Kommissar take a step back. "It is possible," hisses Chloe.

Aubrey is now actually worried that Chloe really will go 'Game of Thrones' on Fat Amy and DSM, steps in between Kommissar and her best friend. "I believe it's important to establish a clear line of communication." Aubrey say, attempting to get a feel for what this imposing German is thinking. Part of Aubrey is still sure this whole situation is part of an elaborate joke.

"I'm glad we understand each other so well," replies Kommissar. "So, if this conversation is at an end…."

Actually," says Aubrey, "this whole conversation is begging a number of questions that have not yet been decided."

"Which are?" Kommissar asks in a bored voice.

Aubrey really is in full Lawyer mode now. She begins to count the questions off on her fingers, all the while holding Kommissar's stare, "If anything you have done is illegal, if the contract signed by Beca under false pretenses is binding, if there is in fact no escape clause; to name a few."

"The contract is binding."

"Prove it! Let her see the contract," Chloe jumps in again.

Aubrey nods, "Yes, let me see this contract."

The air between the two blondes is suddenly very tense. The entire room watches the two determined women stare at each other as if in a battle of wills. Eventually the confrontation ends when Kommissar ever so subtly turns her head, and barks out an order in German. It's easy to see she's not happy being the one to lose the staring contest.

A couple of tense minutes go by before Hans returns, walking briskly from a side room with a document in hand. Kommissar takes the offered contract and immediately thrusts it at Aubrey, not bothering to see if it's correct.

Aubrey takes the contract and asks, "May I?" She indicates the table where the poker game had been played.

"Of course," Kommissar's words drip with feigned sweetness.

Chloe begins to follow Aubrey, but the blonde asks for space, which the redhead grudgingly grants.

Aubrey sits, and begins reading. Her face shows consternation and she begins to page through the document. In exasperation she closes the contract and says icily, "Is this some sort of joke? I don't like jokes."

Kommissar feigns confusion, "Joke?"

"This is in German. I don't read German, and neither does Beca. If you can't produce an English translation, we will be taking Beca, and you can try to get a judge to enforce this." Aubrey tosses the contract to the floor, making it quite clear what she thinks of DSM's contract.

Kommissar meets Aubrey's stare, and again there's a battle of wills between the two blonde women. This time though Kommissar lets a sly grin turn her thin lips up. She ignores Chloe's triumphant sounds from behind her, and while maintaining the staring contest, snaps her fingers at Hans.

Hans stands and Kommissar gives a very subtle positive shake of her head. At Kommissar's nod, Hans steps out of the room, reentering immediately, producing a second contract. He hands it to Kommissar who is still holding Aubrey's eyes.

"I believe this is an English version of the contract," say Kommissar as she hands it over. This forces Aubrey to break eye contact.

Aubrey huffs, and turns back to the small table. She sits and begins looking over the papers she'd just been given. She's happy to see that this document is in English.

In a way, she never thought that this might be real. It's too absurd a situation; right? But then she is reminded that this is the Bellas she's dealing with. Speaking of which, "Amy! If I see you with a set of playing cards, I will personally drive you out into the desert and bury you in a nest of fire ants."

From the corner of her eye she watches Amy gingerly put something away as Ashley and Jessica quietly soothe Chloe, keeping her from attacking the Australian. Aubrey shakes her head, she's pretty sure Amy has no idea the danger she's in.

Aubrey returns her attention to the document before her, and tries to concentrate on the legalese she's reading. Absently she asks, "Who wrote this?"

"Hans and I," answers a mousy brunette, who withers under Kommissar's glare.

"Hans and Gretel," shouts out Fat Amy.

Aubrey looks at the Aussie in confusion. "What?"

Cynthia Rose seeks to clarify, "Their legal team," she gestures at the DSM members, "is Hans and Gretel."

Aubrey can't tell if this is a joke. "Really?"

The mousey brunette nods, "Ja, I am Gretel, and he is Hans."

"This just gets weirder and weirder," is all Aubrey can say with a shake of her head. Turning back to the document, she rereads the portion she had been going over when she asked the question. She had hoped she might find a flaw, or proof that this document was fraudulent, but so far nothing had popped off the page. "It's very well written…" mumbles Aubrey as she turns the page.

Even as she continues to read the document, the very serious nature of the blonde can't stop thinking this is just some elaborate prank being pulled on the Bellas. Not a funny prank, but a prank nonetheless. Yet that doesn't explain the documents sitting in front of her. There's no way that DSM members, no matter how good of lawyers, were able to produce these pages on the fly.

A thought strikes her. "You had this contract drawn up before you came to Vegas." Aubrey says it as a statement, yet she looks at the blonde leader of DSM expecting an answer.

A devious smile passes over Kommissar's features as she nods. "Ja. Na sicher… Of course."

"What!" Chloe jumps up. "What do you mean 'of course'?"

Coolly Kommissar turns towards the irate redhead and gives a nonchalant shrug, "I mean of course I had the contract written in advance. I had every intention of recruiting mein Kleine Maus to DSM while we are here for the convention."

Chloe barks a cutting laugh, "That would have been a complete waste of time."

"Don't be too sure mein Wütend Roter Kopf," Kommissar says venomously.

"What did she just call me?" Chloe demands, but the Bellas can only shrug, and the members of DSM wisely remain silent.

Kommissar smiles triumphantly, and says with great confidence. "Mein Kleine Maus has often made statements that lead me to believe I could convince her." The German woman finishes with a suggestive husky quality.

Chloe gasps, and her skin goes as red as her hair. The young woman is thinking frantically for a response, but the German woman beats her to the punch. "What did mein Kleine Maus say?" Kommissar looks over to Fat Amy with her question. Fat Amy goes pale and sputters a response, but Kommissar doesn't wait, "Oh yes, she referred to me as a 'Sexy Goddess'."

Chloe can only make a strangled noise. Jessica and Ashley brace themselves to stop Chloe from leaping at the smug German woman, while Aubrey and Stacie move to help intercede if necessary.

Kommissar continues to push the redhead's buttons, continuing her soliloquy, "Ah, but I do not have to convince mein Kleine Maus. She has already signed the contract, and now I can take my time, and prove what mein Kleine Maus seems to know instinctively."

Seconds tick off, and Kommissar seems like she's hoping the redhead makes a move, and just when it feels like something is about to break, the door to the suite opens and in walks Beca, accompanied by three members of DSM.

"Beca!" Chloe shouts in relief.

"Chloe!" Answers Beca in both surprise and relief.

"Dummkopfs!" Kommissar angrily shouts at the three DSM members escorting Beca.

Beca breaks free of her startled escorts and makes a beeline for Chloe, who was moving towards her best friend at the same time.

The German woman's blue eyes narrow with smoldering anger as she watches the redhead and her Kleine Maus embrace in the middle of the room.

"Chloe, I think they're serious about me being under their contract…."

"I know Beca, but don't worry, we're on this, Aubrey is reviewing the contract as we speak," replies Chloe as she points to her blonde friend.

"Of course, we're serious mein Kleine Maus, and under the letter of that contract as a new member of our team…"

I ALREADY TOLD YOU, SHE'S NOT YOUR KLEIN MAUS!" Shouts Chloe.

Kommissar ignores Chloe, "You mein Klein Maus, are in violation of the DSM Anfänger dictate three."

"Umm, I have no idea what that is," says a befuddled Beca.

Kommissar looks over to Aubrey. "Would you please read the list on the second to last page?"

Aubrey holds her stare for a short count, then reluctantly turns to the indicated page. Briefly she skims the page, and then reads out loud. "New members DSM shall not engage in any relationship with competitors…."

"Oh my God! It's the no dating Treble's clause," says Ashley.

"Well that's no problem then," says Stacie. "I violated that rule with about five Trebles our Freshman year."

"What!?" Demands Aubrey, head shooting up from the contract, and focusing on the tall brunette.

Stacie looks at her blonde friend perplexed. "Wait, that rule was real?"

"Is there anything in that contract about wolves and throats?" Fat Amy asks Aubrey trying to look at the document from distance.

Beca shakes her head, realizing the Bellas could go on forever like this. She turns back to the DSM leader, and says in defiance. "I'm not engaging in any inappropriate relationship with a competitor."

Kommissar lifts her hand and indicates the two friends with her, who are now holding hands, with her index finger. "I might argue otherwise, but the dictates do not say inappropriate, they say any relationship."

"What if Short-stack refuses to go with you? What if she were to walk out the door with us right now? You know slavery is illegal! It's the twentieth century…"

"It's the twenty first century," corrects CR.

"Really?" Fat Amy squints her eyes as if thinking really hard. "Hang on, the date is 2015, so it's the twentieth century…"

"No it's the twenty first century." CR shakes her head. "The century is always…"

"Never mind that," Chloe interrupts. She gives Kommissar a pointed look. "Fat Amy's premise is still valid. What's to stop Beca from just breaking the contract?" Chloe asks in all seriousness.

"Well, that would be most regrettable. You see, with the double-or-nothing bets, and other escalators. If I was to collect. Your friends would owe me approximately one point two million dollars."

"I'm going to be sick," said a very ashen faced Cynthia Rose.

Emily just asks, "How is that possible?"

"A very bad run of luck," answers Kommissar with a shrug. "For you. For me it was incredible luck."

"Well, maybe we can get the money to cover our friend's debts," Chloe says confidently. She knows where she can get the money, but it would be a huge sacrifice. She looks at her best friend, the woman she loves, and smiles. "Yes. We could get the money and pay off the IOU."

With a dramatic sigh, Kommissar shakes her head no. She continues, "In addition mein Klein Maus has a very strict non-compete clause. She would not be able to do anything in the music field for five years beyond the official end of the contract date…"

Beca's eyes widen, "That would mean?"

"For the next seven years, you would not be able to perform with the Bellas, no performing as a DJ, whether in a club or at a children's birthday party, and absolutely no jobs with any music production company. Whether it's as a producer or an intern getting coffee. If you break the contract, you're career in music will be over. Well, for at least seven years.

Beca's eyes had widened in fear with every syllable of Kommissar's proclamation. This is too much; too unbelievable. In her head, she's watching everything she has worked for, dreamed of, evaporating before her eyes.

It breaks Chloe's heart to see the fear in her best friend's eyes. She can only imagine the nightmare Beca is facing at this instant. Chloe loves music and couldn't imagine a world without it, and for her it's just a love. For Beca, music is her very soul. It's the basis of her existence.

And the German dominatrix is taking it all away. She's basically threatening Beca's very soul.

Chloe has never hated the German blonde more than at this moment; and she's hated the woman pretty much since the first time she saw her performing at the auto show. She hated her for how flustered and awkward she made Beca. She hated her for the emotional turmoil she seemed to pique within her tiny DJ. She hated her for how strong, powerful, and confident Kommissar is. But she also understands that this hatred was born of feelings of jealousy and inadequacy. This new red hot stone of anger and rage is born of the fact this evil woman would threaten Beca's world in such a malicious way.

Chloe and Beca both turn to Aubrey and say simultaneously, "Bree?"

"Okayyy," say Aubrey as she looks through the contract. "I've got nothing," she finally admits closing it. "I need to take a copy to go through it with a fine-tooth comb."

"Of course. I am quite confident in the work of my people." Kommissar fixes Beca with an intense stare. "I only pursue the best."

Beca can't help blushing. Chloe feels her temper flare. Kommissar smirks at the dual reaction she's achieved. "Well this has been entertaining, Bellas, but DSM has a strict curfew for all DSM Anfänger."

"How many DSM Anfänger are there?" Beca asks.

"Here in Las Vegas?"

"Yes!"

"Eins."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nein!" Kommissar says strongly. "You have to stay, mein Klein Maus. But the Bellas must leave, or I shall have to call hotel security."

Chloe looks at Beca, "I…"

"It's alright," Beca responds. "Go."

"We'll get you out of this," says Chloe. "We'll keep you informed.

Kommissar shakes her head emphatically, "Nein! DSM Anfänger are not allowed to have contact with rival groups during their einleiten period of their contract."

Both Chloe and Beca ask, "What!?"

Staring at the petite brunette in a truly predatory way, Kommissar says, "We do not want our DSM Anfänger distracted," the German woman pointedly looks at Chloe, "by any outside influences." Kommissar looks at Aubrey, "It's in the contract."

Aubrey nods.

"Now Bellas I must insist. This is your last warning. And I must insist you stay away from our newest DSM Anfänger. She needs time to adjust to her new situation."

Chloe hugs Beca, and whispers that it's going to be alright. Beca doesn't look convinced, but nods anyway. Chloe's sincerity and vehemence bolstering the petite brunette. Chloe comes to stand directly in front of Kommissar. "This isn't over."

The German blonde looks down at the American redhead, and smirks, "Oh I think it is…"

Chloe doesn't blink, nor break eye contact as she answers, "Then you don't know the Bellas…"

-/-/\\-\\-

 **A/N: Hey All, that's the end of the third chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone taking the time to read this. I hope you are still enjoying this. Just so you know, this is not the last face-off between Chloe and Kommissar. They will battle it out for Beca (in a humorous and partially preposterous, but totally fun way). As I promised, this will be a very fun ride.**

 **Please write me, and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Kommissar's Intentions

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's is the new chapter of Know When to Hold 'Em. I really hope you are enjoying this, and can ignore any typos or misspellings. They, I'm afraid, are all mine.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **-{-/+\\\\-}-**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Kommissar Makes Her Intentions Clear**_

Kommissar guides the very upset American into her suite. She makes sure to give the petite brunette a number of casual touches, always appropriate, but yet just long enough to hint at what is to come.

"As the newest einleiten to DSM, you are assigned a mentor, and that fortunately for you, will be me," says the DSM Captain with a very pleased smile. Her hand is on Beca' back just between her shoulder blades, pushing with just enough pressure to keep the reluctant woman moving.

"What an amazing coincidence," Beca snarks with a roll of her eyes.

"Nein mein Schöne Kleine Maus; no coincidence. I as Captain of DSM decide who will be mentor for all einleiten. I chose to be your mentor."

Beca gulps, she scrambles to think of something snarky to say, but nothing is coming, she instead asks, "Einleiten?"

"It means a person who is newly initiated into an organization. In this case DSM," answers Kommissar as she guides Beca to the couch. The smaller woman is skittish and apprehensive.

"Mein Schöne Kleine Maus, don't be scared, I don't bite," the blonde smiles devilishly, "too hard."

"Kommissar…" Beca starts a question.

"Call me Luisa, mein Kleine Maus," the blonde woman interrupts.

"... Umm…. Okaaay…. Umm…. Luisa?"

"Ja mein Schöne Kleine Maus," Luisa flashes a beautiful smile and takes Beca's hand. She slowly makes small circles with her thumb on the younger woman's hand, just the slightest hint of a sexual touch, an unspoken promise of what surely will be. Luisa smiles the smile that has weakened many a straight woman in her day.

Beca is thrown off her chain of thoughts. She whispers, "Your hands are so soft…"

"Ich danke Ihnen."

"You're welcome… Wait… ummm… that's not… that's not what I wanted to ask…" Beca is really having trouble concentrating.

"What did you want to ask, mein Schöne Kleine Maus?" Luisa asks as she runs her hands through Beca's chocolate locks.

Beca shakes her head trying to clear her thoughts, "I don't have my iPhone any more…" the brunette lets out a small whimper as Luisa scratches behind her ear. "Where's my iPhone?"

"I had Pieter place it in his safe, I'm afraid for now we must keep it from you…"

"What?" Beca pulls away, breaking the contact. Her eyes are wide, and she lets her anger seep into her words. "Why did you do that? That's my property. You have no right!'

Kommissar actually chuckles at the smaller woman. "Ahh, this is where you are wrong mein Feisty Maus. The contract stipulates we can actually confiscate phones if we are concerned a member of DSM will have inappropriate contact with a competitor or rival group." Kommissar reaches out and places her hand on Beca's back, in an attempt to start rubbing it. Beca pulls away, shaking off the hand. The taller woman persists as she continues to talk, "As I said while the Bellas were here, we do not want our DSM Anfänger distracted. Mobile phones and the such are distractions."

"I want it back!"

"Maybe… when you have been a good girl," Kommissar says softly but firmly, in the same tone she would use when training a puppy. "Though I really hope you will not be a 'good girl' for a while. I think disciplining you, will be quite… entertaining."

Beca swallows the lump that has formed in her throat. She can tell that the German woman is being quite serious. Images unbidden flash through her mind, and Beca can't shake the truth that some of them are quite stimulating for her. She can't stop the blush forming, pretty much from head to toe.

Luisa smiles, knowing she's won another small battle with her prey, decides to go full on Kommissar as she lays down the basic rules to the object of her desire. "Now, listen carefully, mein Schöne Kleine Maus. There are a few rules for the neue Anfänger. One: you will obey every order I give you as your mentor, at once, no arguments. That shouldn't be too difficult for you; I know how you love to take orders." The blonde's tone totally sarcastic.

"Seriously not going to happen." Beca grumbles as she rolls her eyes.

"Two," Kommissar goes on relentlessly. "You may not leave without permission. You cannot leave the hotel or convention center. Anfänger are supposed to be in the company of their mentors or other DSM members at all times."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite serious. These are the rules for all Anfänger. Now the third rule is that it's mandatory for everyone on the team to participate in all team activities."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well that's actually similar to the Bellas," concedes the petite brunette with a frown. "Luisa, now I'm going to be serious; this can't happen – I'm not going to Europe…" says Beca with a scowl.

Kommissar, however, doesn't seem very impressed. "Mein kleine maus, you're not nearly intimidating enough to pull off that look. You are too niedlich, what is the English? Adorable? Da, too niedlich," states Kommissar simply. Beca flushes even harder at these words.

"I'm not adorable…" mumbles Beca.

Then, before Beca can react Luisa leans in and kisses the smaller girl on the cheek. "Ja you are," the German assures her, "and ja you will be going to Europe with me, so it's okay."

A small noise between a moan and a helpless whimper somehow escapes Beca. She closes her eyes to escape Kommissar's eyes and counts to ten. With eyes, still closed Beca asks "You really believe that?" She is finding it hard to think, but it's harder to believe the German woman would think the contract is binding.

"Ja, mein Schöne Kleine Maus, I know it."

Beca decides to push in a different direction, "Why am I here?"

"Because you belong to me now Schöne Kleine Maus."

Beca's eyes widen, and she answers a bit indignantly, "Excuse me?" Beca's voice takes on an edge, "I belong to you? I don't think so." There's real anger in her voice.

"Well let me rephrase my answer, mein feisty maus," Luisa chuckles, "when the time comes you will belong to me."

The blonde woman takes Beca by the chin, her long fingers grabbing the jawline, she gently but determinedly pushes Beca's head back, exposing the petite woman's neck. "Perhaps I will put a collar around your neck. Just so everyone knows who you belong to."

Beca shakes her head free, and is mortified by the blush she can feel in her cheeks and neck. "Yet an image had popped into the DJ's mind the moment Kommissar had said the words 'you belong to', an image of hope, an image of blue eyes and copper hair, an image of Chloe Beale.

Luisa mistakes the flush of Beca's skin as another victory, and goes with it. "Ja, mein Schöne Kleine Maus, you will look so good in a collar. She shifts closer to the smaller woman, who desperately wants to run, but the blonde is using one hand to hold her tight, while the other hand plays with Beca's chocolate brown hair. The action has the German's desired effect on the petite American DJ. "Ummm… how do you smell like cinnamon? I mean, umm, yeah… I… I don't think so…"

"Don't be too quick, maus, you might discover something about yourself," says Luisa in a soft and soothing voice.

Beca desperately needs to put some space between them, and to change the subject. She latches onto the first thing she can think of. "You set this up? Right?" She makes herself sound more inquisitive than accusatory.

The taller woman arches her perfectly groomed right eyebrow, and asks a little confused by the question. "Maus?"

"You had that contract ready before the poker game," Beca says, now allowing just an edge of accusation to creep into her voice.

Luisa is silent for a moment as she contemplates her answer. Finally, she answers, "Ja, mein maus, in a way, I guess." She holds up her hand to forestall the obvious words about to come from Beca, and continues her answer. "I did already have the contract ready, though it needed some alterations and improvements to meet these circumstances, so that is why I must also say yes."

"So, you were planning on winning me in a poker game?" Beca smirks, trying to get a better footing in the conversation.

"Nein, I did not set up the poker game, nor trick your friends into playing, so that is a no. When I did join the game that was already going on, I did win enough to get your friends in quite deep, and then it hit me that I might use this to give me leverage. When you came storming in I knew I needed to tie you into the debt and that was one of the slight changes to the contract." Luisa shakes her head as she answers. "I however did come to this convention with every intention of propositioning you, mein Schöne Kleine Maus."

Beca blushes furiously at the Kommissar's words. _Oh my god she wants to have sex with me!_ The thought flies through Beca's head, with unbidden images.

"I had planned on inviting you to join DSM…"

"Wait, what?"

"Ja, mein Schöne Kleine Maus, DSM is a rather extensive operation. We are not just a cappella, we have a recording company, recruit and train many of the best singers in Europe. You have talent. I came here with every intention of recruiting you."

"You…what?"

"I came to recruit you, mein confused little maus to join DSM as a producer. I want your admittedly amazing knowledge of music, your mixing skills, and other talents you have displayed as a producer for DSM Studios."

"Umm… what?"

Kommissar frowns and reaches out and places her hand on Beca's cheek again. "Oh dear, mein Schöne Kleine Maus. Have I broken you?"

Beca swats away her hand and frowns up at the smirking German. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Like I said, you are talented, talentiert, you would be a great addition to the DSM brand. Now I'm glad I don't have to recruit you."

Beca looks up in surprise, "You are?"

"Of course, mein Schöne Kleine Maus. I already own you."

"We'll see about that," grumbles Beca.

"Ja, we will," replies Kommissar with assurance.

Beca swallows, trying to get some moisture in her mouth. She whispers, "You're quite the hustler, aren't you? I mean when it comes to cards…"

Kommissar shrugs, "I may have played a time or two."

"Did you…" Beca is hesitant to ask.

The silence stretches between them, and then the blonde German finishes, "Cheat?" Beca nods. "You are asking if I cheated?" Luisa asks again, Beca blushes as she nods again.

Again, a silence settles over the two. Beca unsure if she's overstepped some boundary, Kommissar unreadable at this moment. Suddenly Kommissar chuckles, breaking the silence, and then answers, "Nein, mein Schöne Kleine Maus. As much as I want you, I did not cheat. I saw an opportunity, and I was willing to risk losing a lot, and almost did, your friend is quite good. But nein, I would not stoop to cheating." Luisa softens her look, "Even for you. I would not cheat. It was fate."

Beca is shocked at Kommissar's answer. "What?"

"I came here with every intention of recruiting you, and here your two friends serve you up on a silver platter." Kommissar smiles, and there's a dreamy look in her eyes.

Beca has the distinct impression Kommissar is envisioning her served up on a silver platter. She feels her skin warm with blush again. This is causing her a whole slew of emotions swirling in her chest and stomach. "So, what now?"

"It's late, a lot has happened and it's past curfew for Anfänger; I recommend you retire for the night."

"I don't suppose I can go back to my room…"

"With the redhead?" Beca nods enthusiastically, which brings a frown to the blonde' features. "I'm afraid I must say nein."

"Then where am I sleeping?"

"You are in luck maus. This is my suite. I'm the only member of the team with their own suite…"

"What? You don't expect me to share your bed?" Beca asks sarcastically. When Kommissar hesitates in answering, Beca pushes, "Do you?"

"In time," Luisa simply answers, "in time." Beca's eyes grow round at the German's frankness. The blonde continues, "For now I have an extra room…"

Beca nods, and squeaks, "Yes please…"

"Ja, let us retire for the night. We have an early start tomorrow, and I cannot wait to introduce you to all the members of DSM. Your musical talent will be greatly appreciated by the entire team," Luisa says quite sincerely. Her eyes shine with honesty.

This just adds to Beca's confusion and discomfort. She really decides it's time to put some space between her and the blonde. "Um, thanks… I guess… well you're right it's been a long day. I am tired…. I should get to bed… Uh… where's it?" Beca nervously rises from the couch and backs away.

The taller woman watches the young American for a moment and then nods, rising from the couch she leads the American to her new room across the suite. Kommissar points towards the door. "This will be where you'll be staying for the rest of our stay in Las Vegas, and there is a bathroom adjoining the bedroom so there should be no reason to leave. Everything you need can be brought to you. I'll assign a member of the team to tend to your needs." She then languidly points towards a door across the suite. "And that's my room. Feel free to join me there any time you want."

Beca swallows and risks a quick glance but then immediately returns her eyes to the taller German woman. The petite American backs away towards the first door, cautiously, as if afraid Kommissar is going to pounce on her like a puma. "Umm, thanks, uhhh… yeah, thanks… I'm good… yeah…"

For her part, Kommissar watches the young American with amusement. This is nothing new for her, she's been a predator for quite a few young sexually confused women. Though this particular American has intrigued her more than most. She knows she's going to enjoy this hunt more than any other.

Once Beca has slid through her door, and Luisa can no longer see her prey, she turns and makes her way towards her own room. She is a little bit disappointed that she is not taking Beca to her bed right now, but is confident that she had planted the first seeds of curiosity in the American. Scratch that, she knew the seeds had already been there. She is very confident she has helped them sprout.

She is often very aggressive right off the bat with someone she has set her eyes on. She absolutely loves overpowering an unsuspecting target and overwhelming them before they even know what is happening. However, with this intriguing American DJ she's decided to play it more casual.

Thanks to her bumbling friends, she has all the time she needs.

With a huge smile on her face, she closes the door to her own room. Today has been more successful than she could ever have hoped for. She knew that the tiny brunette had always been confused by her, and Luisa knows today she has continued to confuse the young American DJ. She plans to keep this up to keep Beca off balance. She's positive the initial seeds of temptation will slowly grow within her Klein Maus, and will bloom as her plan of seduction follows to its inevitable conclusion.

-/-/\\-\\-

Beca closes her door on the intimidating blonde German and leans frozen in confusion. She's not sure she can resist those hypnotic blue eyes, and she can't deny how nice the Kommissar's soft hands felt touching hers.

Looking at the ceiling she whispers, "I'm doomed."

-/-/\\-\\-

 **A/N: Hey All, that's the end of the fourth chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone taking the time to read this. I hope you are still enjoying this. So Kommissar has made her intentions clear. Will Beca be able to hold out? Will Chloe be able to save Beca in time? As I promised, this will be a very fun ride.**

 **Please write me, and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Lines of Communication

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's is the fifth chapter of Know When to Hold 'Em. Okay folks, I ship Bechloe, so anyone hoping for a Becommissar fiction, not happening here. Sorry. I just never saw that pairing. So, one of my main complaints with Pitch Perfect 2, is that I felt that the writer and director relied on 'stupid humor' for easy laughs. By this I mean, they often made the young women stupid, for a cheap laugh. I find that humor lazy, and rather insulting often. In this story, I have succumbed to this in a way with Fat Amy, but I often see her humor as being more narcissistic. I do hope to show the characters can be intelligent, and still offer a fun story.**

 **I really hope you are enjoying this, and can ignore any typos or misspellings. They, I'm afraid, are all mine.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **-{-/+\\\\-}-**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Lines of Communication**_

"Tell me again what the hell are we doing here?" Aubrey demands.

"I need to speak with Beca," states Chloe emphatically.

"Call her or text her," answers Aubrey.

Chloe shakes her head. "Don't you think we tried. I don't think she has her phone or it isn't working."

"Go to her room," Aubrey huffs.

"Gee Bree, why didn't I think of that. Oh wait, could it be that DSM has an entire floor and has convinced the hotel to restrict access."

"Kommissar seems to be taking this to extremes," says Aubrey.

Chloe rolls her eyes, "Tell me about it!"

"That still doesn't explain why we're here." Aubrey waves her hands about in frustration, "and why Stacie is disabling the video cameras."

The tall brunette looks over shoulder at the agitated blonde, gives her a smile and a wink, "I'm not disabling so much as feeding it a video loop, so we can move about without being seen."

Aubrey looks at the sexy tall brunette, stunned. "You can do that?"

"Oh Yeah," she drops her voice to a very sexy husk. "I'm very good with my hands." Stacie's smile is all devil, and the wink offers the promise of proof. Aubrey finds it very hard to swallow suddenly. Stacie's voice takes on a more conversational tone as she adds, "Plus like I'm a total genius with pretty much all things electronic."

"Oh," is all Aubrey can muster. "She notices a blonde just beyond Stacie. "What's Jessica doing then?"

"I'm disabling the alarm to the door, so we can go outside without setting off any alarms." The quiet blonde Bella says confidently.

A muscle in Aubrey's face begins twitches ever so slightly. "Did you and I recruit an A Cappella team, or agents for Mission Impossible?"

Chloe giggles, "I've come to learn both, Bree."

It suddenly dawns on Aubrey where the door Jessica is working on leads. "Chloe! WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE!"

"Lily found a way for me to communicate with Beca."

-/-/\\-\\-

Beca is trying to sleep. Key word: Trying. She's been tossing and turning ever since she laid down. It's completely inconceivable that she can have been kidnapped in broad daylight, well kind of, but out in the open, and basically made a slave to DSM, and it all seems to be perfectly legal!

 _What the Hell!_

Then the blonde bombshell DSM leader had told her quite clearly that she wanted to make Beca hers.

 _Seriously, who does this happen to?_

It's then made worse by Pieter, siting some weird team rule for Einleiten, which Beca infers means new recruit, took her iPhone, so she can't even talk to her friends; to Chloe.

DSM is seeming more like a cult all the time.

Beca lays there in the hotel bed, just wishing she at least had her laptop. That way she could at least make some mixes or something to pass the time. Making mixes, manipulating music, it's always been a way to settle her mind, to sooth her thoughts. She had tried to watch the television or to listen to music on the radio, but it did nothing to distract her, it did nothing to calm her thoughts. Her mind was running a thousand miles a second.

Now she's laying on her bed, just listening to the silence, when she notices that it isn't silence she's listening to, there is music. Soft but distinct, there is music playing in the background. Beca stands on the bed and places her ear to the wall. _No, it's not coming from the next room._ She looks about confused as she flops back down on the bed. _What the hell is that noise?_

The longer she lays in bed listening to it, the more certain she is that she recognizes the music. It sounds like the Mission Impossible theme song; and she thinks the sound is coming from the window.

 _But that's impossible, this room is twenty-five stories up._

Beca crawls across the bed, gets up, and makes her way towards the window. Parting the curtains, she's shocked to find herself looking into the most beautiful impossibly bright blue eyes in the world, which are sparkling like never before.

"W-What the-?!"

Chloe Beale, the redhead is standing before her with the widest smile Beca has ever seen, so bright it puts the strips' lights to shame. The woman is literally glowing with excitement.

"What? How?" Beca asks.

Chloe shakes her head and holds up a small whiteboard. On it is written a message.

' _Glass is to thick, can't hear you, get paper, please_

Nodding, Beca runs to the desk and grabs a complimentary pad of stationery and a pen. As she returns she's wondering how Chloe is outside the window and why she's hearing the music.

Coming back to the window she holds up the pad with her one word question.

' _You're here!'_

Chloe smiles and nods, writing furiously. _'Of course, I am.'_

Beca rips off the top sheet of paper and writes on the next, _'How?'_

Chloe holds up the whiteboard, having anticipated the question.

' _Lily secured the window washer's platform'_

Chloe waves her hand to the side, and Beca looks over to see Lily indeed at the controls of the hanging platform. Next to her she sees Ashley and Jessica holding what looks like speakers. She writes.

' _Music?'_

Chloe points to Ashley and Jessica, who are indeed holding speakers and watches each woman press them against the glass. Beca can again hear the distinctive sound of the Mission Impossible theme song.

Chloe holds up her board.

' _Needed 2 Get Attention - ur phone not working'_

The petite DJ shakes her head as she writes.

 _Confiscated!_

Chloe knits her brow, and then writes on the whiteboard.

' _Really?'_

Beca nods, and Chloe taps her lips with her index finger, pondering. A smile appears on her face and she begins frantically writing again.

' _Frosted Flakes still ur fav?_

A frown of confusion crosses Beca's face, as Chloe erases the white board and begins writing again. She slowly nods, not sure the relevance of the question, but the nod brings a smile to Chloe's face.

' _Order room service - Frosted Flakes_

Beca smiles dubiously and gives a thumb up, but the smile falters, and she writes, _'You have 2 get me out of here!_

Chloe nods as she writes, _'R_ _U OK?'_

Beca nods reluctantly, scribbling a new message, ' _I don't know if I can hold out!'_

The redhead's eyebrows furrow and her eyes show her concern. Her hand flies over the whiteboard, her tongue trapped between her teeth as she writes out the message. _'Did she hurt U?'_

Beca shakes her head no. Chloe holds up the board again, _'Has she done anything 2U?_

Beca starts to shake her head no, but stops and then writes, ' _She made her intentions clear.'_ Chloe raises an eyebrow in question as Beca rips off another sheet and writes in huge letters, ' _Me!'_

Beca can see the anger formulating behind Chloe's eyes, and she wonders if it was a mistake to tell her best friend. Yet she needed to tell someone. She needed her best friend to know her plight.

Chloe writes a new message. ' _We will get U out of this!'_

The tiny DJ frowns and writes, _'How?'_

Now Chloe frowns as she shrugs, and Beca feels her heart fall. The redhead starts writing. Holding up the sign, Beca is impressed with the determination in her bright blue eyes.

' _We'll figure it out. We have a date, U R_ _NOT_ _getting out of it!_

Beca laughs, she can't help it, and she feels her eyes go glassy with unshed tears. She nods with a grin, and when Chloe places her hand flat against the glass, Beca matches it.

They stay that way for a while, just staring at each other.

Ashley and Jessica share a look, and an unspoken message passes between them as each realizes they are witnessing the beginning of a relationship that has been long in coming.

About ten minutes' pass before Chloe reluctantly allows Lily to raise the platform.

Beca bit her bottom lip hard as she watches it rise slowly away. Her heart is a mixture of joy and sadness. She can't help wishing they could have touched, even for a moment.

It's only as Beca settles back into bed that she remembers something she learned at the retreat to the Lodge of Fallen Leaves. Something that had shocked her. Something she had learned when Aubrey made them jump onto the large inflatable platform in the middle of the lake.

Chloe is scared of heights.

-/-/\\-\\-

 **A/N: So, Operation Get Beca Back has commenced. What do you think, will Chloe be able to get her favorite DJ back?**

 **Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Thanks to everyone taking the time to read this. Please review, and if you have any ideas for mischief the Bellas can pull, I'll happily listen.**

 **Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cereal Surprise

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's is the sixth chapter of Know When to Hold 'Em. Sorry for the delay, this week got crazy, and I am also working on my other story, Pitch Perfect 3 – An Unofficial Version, which will be continued.**

 **So, there is a bit of racier writing in this, some may consider smut. It's my first time writing such, so I apologize if it's bad, or offends. It's not over the top, but when I was writing, it just kind of came out.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **-{-/+\\\\-}-**

 _ **Cereal Surprise**_

Sleep doesn't come for Beca. She tosses and turns, her mind going a thousand miles an hour. After a long while of fruitless attempts to sleep, the young brunette gives up, and gets out of bed.

Feeling the need to unwind and wash all her cares away, she decides that maybe she can take a warm shower to calm herself down.

Beca steps into the hotel suite's super large glass-walled shower and turns the handle all the way to scalding hot. The water comes out hotter than hot, and steam fills the room. She stands in front of the running water, allowing the steam to warm her up all over. She then eases the handle back, till the hot water isn't quite so blistering. When she feels it's just right, Beca steps into the shower and under the spray of the showerhead.

Despite the temperature, Beca steps in and just lets the hot water wash over her body; allowing the heat to seep into her tight muscles. Tipping her head back, she closes her eyes and tries to forget the day, and just relax. With eyes closed she just enjoys the feel of the water running down her body as she stands under the hot spray. She runs her hands through her chocolate colored hair.

The feel of two hands on her back causes Beca to jump. She spins about ready to smack the heck out of the intruder, only to stay her hand as she sees a flash of red hair, and still the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes she's ever seen.

"Chloe?" Beca asks incredulously. To say she's surprised by this development is an understatement; the tiniest breeze could knock her over at the moment. With no hesitation, Chloe steps fully into the shower.

"Uh, Chloe?" Beca's voice comes out awkward and shaky.

Chloe only smiles and hums an acknowledgement, as she crosses her arms, displaying her breasts to great effect. Her eyes are alight with mischief as she openly appraises Beca's naked form. A slight eyebrow raise, which seems to answer the question. The petite brunette is somewhat surprised that she doesn't mind Chloe seeing her so vulnerable. She actually takes a measure of pride in the approving look the redhead is giving her.

Of course, knowing Chloe is so brazenly checking her out, gives her the impetus to drop her eyes and enjoy the beautiful form that Chloe is all so confident about. Beca can't help but notice the redhead's smile grows twice in size. Beca is surprised to realize how badly she wants to touch her best friend.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Beca asks, "What are you doing here?"

Chloe's voice is deep and husky with lust, "I think you know." The redhead steps even closer, so she's now standing under the same spray as Beca.

Somehow Beca finds the ability to speak in a coherent sentence, and even more amazing to the petite brunette she manages a flirtatious quip, "Are you trying to make my shower steamier?"

Chloe doesn't even bat an eyelash as she answers, "A hot girl in the shower, washing herself in front of me. How can I resist?" Her voice sounds soft and sexy, and it sends chills down Beca's spine, and she feels stirrings increase. The redhead moves closer causing Beca's breath to hitch.

Beca starts to step back, but then it occurs to her that it's Chloe, and so she instead holds her ground, "Umm yeah… I mean no… Umm…" The petite brunette finally manages to stutter out, trying not to stare at the redhead's nipples which are pointing directly at her. Beca can't help remembering the first time she had seen them, and how she couldn't keep her eyes off them.

 _Her breasts are just so perfect - round, supple, and perky…. Perky? Did I just think perky?_

Chloe smiles and giggles mischievously as if reading Beca's mind, "Showers are kinda our thing; don't you think…" The redhead's thoughts must be of similar memories.

Beca smirks and starts to ask, "But how…" She never finishes her thought as Chloe leans in, kissing her soundly. Beca stiffens at first contact, but Chloe's mouth is hungry and insistent, and soon she's responding in-kind. Chloe gently pushes Beca back against the wall. The smaller brunette shivers due to the coolness of the tiles against her skin; then shivers for an entirely different reason as Chloe runs her hands over Beca's body.

The petite DJ whimpers as she surrenders herself to her best friend. For her own part the DJ runs her hands up Chloe's slick back, and entangle themselves in Chloe's wet red curls. Beca's eyes pop open and grow wide as she feels Chloe's hands come down to cup and squeeze her ass. Beca squeaks with pleasure as the redhead gives her butt a firm squeeze. This causes her own hands to clench tighter fistfuls of the red curls.

Moments later – although it feels like months – Chloe pulls away. "You are so beautiful," she whispers, before kissing Beca again. She kisses Beca quickly, playfully. Her hands tracing the edges of the brunette's breasts. Beca gasps, and kisses Chloe's neck in an attempt to stay quiet, worried that Kommissar will over hear.

When the redhead pulls away for a breath this time, the petite brunette responds immediately, pulling Chloe back against her. The hot water continues to stream over their bodies, dividing into rivulets and snaking between the places they are pressed together before pooling at their feet.

"Oh my God!" Beca exclaims.

The petite DJ pulls back and just stares at the beautiful woman standing before her; Chloe's hair is now soaked, red locks flattening against his head, her lips are full and red, and her eyes are dark with lust. Beca reaches up and pushes strands of red hair away from her bright blue eyes, before cupping the taller girl's face. Water runs between her fingers and along Chloe's slender cheekbones where Beca holds her face. With gentle pressure, she pulls the redhead back in for another passionate kiss, and the redhead responds with enthusiasm. It is definitely the most passionate kiss the young DJ has ever experienced. Years of building tension, and denied feelings are suddenly flooding forth between the two.

As the two continue their kiss, Chloe's fingertips are relentless, tracing circles around Beca's nipples so delicately that the smaller woman thought she was going to faint from the pleasure. It's heaven, and Beca has never felt this turned on.

'Oh my God, my God, yes!'

Beca pulls away again, opening her eyes and blinking quickly against the sting of the water. She's lost in the beautiful cerulean blue eyes before her, when she notices movement behind the redhead. She adjusts to look and there standing just as naked as Chloe and herself is Kommissar.

"Mein Schöne Kleine Maus! You are being a very naughty maus. I believe I will have to punish you." The smile the Amazonian German wears holds promise of things to come.

Beca jerks awake; sitting up quickly in bed. Cool air breezes across Beca's skin, raising goosebumps and making the petite brunette shiver; at least she hopes it's the cool air. After the initial burst of adrenaline caused by the petite brunette's dream, she finds herself crashing back down, and lethargy of exhaustion taking over. Groggily, she reaches up and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

Looking about Beca's confused and disoriented. She can't figure out why she's waking up in this strange room. Her confusion grows as the door to the room opens and in strides the statuesque blonde leader of DSM.

Beca recoils, her eyes going wide, a second burst of adrenaline shooting through her system at the sight of the intimidating woman. She scrambles to sit up and pull her sheet up as panic fills her.

"Guten Morgen, mein Sehr Kleine Maus. I am glad to see you awake. I thought you might sleep all day if I did not come in to wake you up." Suddenly memories from the night before flood her brain.

"Of course, those are the memories and not the dream…" Beca mumbles to herself.

"What was that, mein maus?"

The young brunette shakes her head, as she pulls her sheets higher, using them as a shield. She can feel the flush of her skin, and know she's blushing furiously. Images from the dream are still quite vivid in her head.

Kommissar takes note of Beca's physical state and how hard she's trying to hide behind the sheets. "Ahh, mein Schüchtern Kleine Maus. I love when you are schüchtern."

Beca starts to ask what the hell is going on, but Kommissar's words trigger a flood of memories from the night before and what had happened. It's too much and it strikes her mute. The young DJ shivers, and this time it's not because of the cool air blowing in from the air conditioning unit. Between what really has happened and the very intense dream, Beca feels it's best to remain silent.

"Come mein Schüchtern Kleine Maus, there's no reason to be schüchtern."

Beca scrunches her face and asks, "Schüchtern?"

Kommissar smirks, "Bashful," in answer. The blonde German goes on to talk about the day and schedules, but Beca, lost in her own head isn't paying particular attention. It isn't until she feels the grumbling of an empty stomach and she hears the blonde say, "I shall order room service. I thought we could have a nice breakfast together. Ja?" that Beca pays attention.

It takes a few swallows and a bit of clearing her throat, but Beca manages to croak, "Uh, yeah, that would be great. I didn't really eat last night." A memory from the night before pops into the brunette's head. "Umm, if it's okay, can I get Frosted Flakes?"

"Do you not want something more substantial. Eggs, bacon? The hotel makes an excellent omelet…"

"No!" Beca cringes at her Tone and volume. She takes a deep breath and calms herself, before speaking again. "No, please. You see… Frosted Flakes were my Grandpa's favorite, and during the divorce, my parent's divorced when I was really young, he spent a lot of time with me. Helping me get through it. Frosted Flakes are one of my go to foods when life is going crazy." Beca shrugs, "It's comfort food."

"Ahh, mein Klein Maus, I can understand comfort food. Of course, you can have Frosted Flakes. I am not your jailer…"

"Then I can leave?" Beca asks brightly, with just a tinge of sarcasm, letting the blonde know what answer she's expecting.

The German woman does not surprise the DJ. "I'm afraid not mein Schöne Kleine Maus. You are mein, and I intend on keeping you."

The last part of her dream comes to the fore of Beca's mind, and she can't stop the blush which covers her. She sits straight in bed, and takes deep and steadying breaths, trying to ignore Kommissar and her piercing blue eyes that continue to watch her carefully.

"Ahh maybe you have already thought about this? Maybe you dream about me?"

"Even if I did, doesn't mean I want you, you gorgeous Amazon… Ugh! Why can't I stop?" Beca glances at Kommissar, and when their eyes make contact, the intimidating German flashes a predatory smile before Beca can look away, which she does, as fast as she can.

"Maybe because you really don't want to?"

"Yes… I mean yes, I want to… I mean I want you to…" Beca stammers as she watches the blonde out of the corner of her eye, as though afraid Kommissar is about to move towards her.

"Want me to what, Mein Schöne Kleine Maus?" Asks the blonde in a husky whisper that holds much promise.

"Your bone structure is exquisite," Beca blushes at her most recent word vomit; then clears her throat, and tries to regain some balance of composure. "I… I… mean… I… I want you to stop…. and order breakfast please…."

A look of disappointment crosses Kommissar's face, but she doesn't sound deterred. "Very well mein Schöne Kleine Maus. I will order breakfast and then we go to your first rehearsal with DSM. Maybe we even see if we can add a solo for you at tonight's performance."

"Tonight's performance?"

"Ja, DSM is giving a performance tonight. We follow your former group, Barden Bellas, I believe they are called…"

"Look Germans do have senses of humor," Beca deadpans.

"Ah, Feisty Maus. You may be my favorite Maus. Let me go order room service," says Kommissar as she leaves.

Beca collapses onto her back and stares at the ceiling for a while, trying to get a handle on her emotions. Laying there contemplating the events of the previous night, she can't help but wonder how any of this came to be.

She finally crawls out of bed and realizes she's still in her t-shirt and panties from the night before. She will need to get her suitcases if she's being forced to stay here.

Picking up her discarded clothes, she walks over to the bathroom and feels her skin turn crimson when she sees the shower. It's exactly like she remembers from her dream. These triggers a torrent of images and feelings from the dream. They have quite the effect on both her psyche and body. "Oh dear God, today's going to be a long day."

-/-/\\-\\-

After a long hot shower, Beca puts her panties and bra on from the night before, and then the t-shirt. She doesn't want to put the rest of her clothes on, so instead opts to put on the big fluffy hotel bathrobe. It's soft and warm, and she smiles, because it feels so luxurious. Residual aspects of the dream must remain with her, because an image of Chloe in a similar robe pops in her head. She can't help but smile at the thought of seeing Chloe in one of these robes, slowly opening it to reveal…

Beca jerks her head, realizing the direction her imagination was taking her. Eyeing the shower, Beca seriously considers jumping back in to take a cold shower, but decides against; she hates cold showers and doesn't think it'll help in the end.

Walking out of the bathroom, garbed in the big fluffy white robe, and taking a towel to her hair, Beca is struck by how put-together Kommissar is. The tall blonde is dressed for the day, in a very chic button down cream-color blouse, and smoky-gray pencil skirt, and four-inch stiletto heels that make her even more imposing.

A cart has been delivered by room service and it's laden with food and coffee. Upon entering Beca spies the box of Frosted Flakes. The smell of Coffee and sizzling bacon, reminds Beca she never did get dinner the night before. Her stomach growls at her. She blushes, hoping the German woman didn't hear.

"Sit mein Hungrig Maus, you must be famished."

Beca bolts directly for the cart and the pot of coffee. As she pours herself a cup she asks, "Are you going to just keep finding new German adjectives to add to mouse, when addressing me?"

"Ja mein Intuitiv Maus. Just as you find ways to compliment my beauty."

"Well your beauty is obvious… God I need help…" Beca mumbles before sipping at her coffee.

"And I'm here to help you mein Schönes Maus."

"Schönes?"

The German looks truly honest and sincere as she says, "It means what you think I am, beautiful."

Beca just covers her face in embarrassment.

"Come mein Schöne Kleine Maus, let us sit and enjoy a breakfast together."

"Ummm… Okay..."

Kommissar is just about to start serving herself when her cellphone begins vibrating. She rolls her eyes and looks at the screen, and Beca is sure she hears Kommissar hiss the name 'Pieter' in exasperation. "I apologize Maus, I must take this."

Beca assures the blonde that it's fine, and the woman quickly rises while answering the phone. "Was willst du?" Beca watches as Kommissar's features darken. "Was meinst du damit?" Beca can tell something is wrong, as the tall blonde walks further away, yet she can still hear her say into the phone, "Wie kam es dazu?"

Beca uses the phone call as cover and reaches for the frosted Flakes. Controlling herself so as not to look to eager, Beca picks up the box, and immediately notes it's heavier than it should be. Sitting back down and opening the box she discreetly watches Kommissar who continues to talk heatedly into her cellphone.

Looking carefully into the cereal box Beca sees there's an iPhone taped to the inside. She can't stop the smirk that comes to her lips. Glancing up she sees Kommissar glancing her way. Beca quickly opens the inner bag and collects a handful of flakes, and starts eating them like they are popcorn. She adjusted her position to be able to remove the iPhone unnoticed.

When the German's attention is again diverted Beca surreptitiously removes the new iPhone from the box, and quickly hides it in the deep right pocket of the robe. The petite brunette lets out a breath she hasn't realized she's been holding.

With a smirk that comes from her successful bit of subterfuge, Beca tips the box over the bowl, and pours herself a large serving of the Frosted Flakes, and then proceeds to drown them in milk.

With a happy smirk the petite brunette digs into her large bowl, filled to the rim with cereal and milk. She's munching on her second bite when Kommissar returns to the table.

Beca watches Kommissar as she chews, and knows something is up, and suddenly an idea hits her; it's the Bellas. Only those loveable losers cause her as much stress. She can truly see them causing headaches for DSM and their Kommissar.

"Anything the matter?"

"Was?" Kommissar asks, then realizes she's speaking in German. "I mean what?"

"You seem upset. Is there any problems?"

Kommissar waves it off, "It is nothing. Just half of our reservations seem to have been entered wrong. With this morning being the checkout date. Bellhops arrived this morning to take luggage. In the confusion, Pieter's bags did get taken."

Beca couldn't help but chuckle. The German woman looks at her with raised eyebrow, and then begins chuckling too.

A few minutes pass in silence as the two women eat their breakfasts. Beca works up the courage to ask a question. She's pretty sure she'll be shot down, but it's worth a try. "So, speaking of bags, I need to get mine…" Beca starts to say.

Kommissar waves her off, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I had the hotel officially transfer you to this suite. They retrieved your suitcases and brought them last night." The blonde woman points to two suitcases in the corner. "I'm sure you may have some items back in your old room, but the verrückt Ingwer…"

Beca asks, "Verrückt Ingwer?"

"Crazy ginger…"

"Hey! That's my best friend!" Beca says defensively.

The German holds her hands up in surrender. "Es tut mir Leid-I'm sorry. I should not denigrate your friend. It's just last night she was…"

"She was what? Trying to defend her friend? Pointing out this is ridiculous? I think she acted completely appropriate for the situation…"

"Okay, okay," Kommissar again holds her hands up. "I get your point. That being said, I believe we can ask your friend…"

"Best friend," Beca says definitively.

Kommissar frowns at this correction, but nods and says, "Best friend, will help gather any remaining items."

"How about I just go over and get them?"

"Oh, mein Stur Kleine Maus…"

"Stur?"

"Stubborn…"

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"Ja, I must agree. But you do not have time today to go to your old room. You have very packed schedule today.

"Is that so?"

"Ja."

"Then I guess I need to get dressed. I'm done so…" Beca gestures to her bags.

Kommissar nods and says, "Ja," as she picks up her own coffee. "This is nice don't you think. Sharing breakfast in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess, yeah."

Luisa smiles triumphantly. "I look forward too many such mornings when I get you back to Berlin."

The look Kommissar gives Beca tells the petite woman all she needs to know. She swallows as the final image of her dream pops into her head, and she can only think, _'I'm in trouble!'_

-/-/\\-\\-

 **A/N: So, tried my hand at slightly racier writing. What do you think? Was it okay?**

 **Thanks to everyone taking the time to read this. Please review, and if you have any ideas for mischief the Bellas can pull, I'll happily listen.**

 **Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Secret Calls

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's is the seventh chapter of 'Know When to Hold 'Em'. Sorry for the delay, this last week got crazy busy, and I am also working on my other story, Pitch Perfect 3 – An Unofficial Version, which is being continued.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **-{-/+\\\\-}-**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Secret Calls**_

Beca peers round the door into the bedroom to ensure Kommissar isn't close, and then pulls the iPhone out of the robe's pocket. She looks at it. It's locked, but is fully charged and it seems to be brand new. Flipping it over she sees on the back are written two words, 'Chloe's Birthday'. Beca thinks for a second and then flips the phone back over and types out the numerical equivalent of Chloe's birthday into the code, and gives a little yelp as it unlocks the phone. Covering her mouth, she peers nervously out into the bedroom. She smiles triumphantly when there's still no sign of Kommissar, as she pumps the air with her fist.

Quickly Beca opens the phone app and goes into the contracts. There's only one, Chloe's, and it accompanies a goofy picture of the redhead blowing a kiss. Beca shakes her head, pressing Chloe's number. The phone is answered after just two rings.

"Beca?"

"Chloe," Beca breathes a sigh of relief as she hears her best friend's voice.

"Don't worry, Beca!" Chloe says loudly into the phone, before Becs has a chance to say anything else. "Everything's going to be fine. Operation G Double B is underway."

"Uhh, G double B?" Beca asks confused.

"Operation Get Beca Back," replies Chloe, as if it's obvious.

Beca nods, it does seem rather obvious. "Oh, I figured it was something Fat Amy or Stacie would come up with…."

"Oh, Stacie did," Chloe chuckles, "and Fat Amy then giggled like a twelve-year-old boy, thinking she said double D."

Beca smiles, "That sounds about right. So, the room issue this morning. That was you and the Bellas, wasn't it?"

She hears the redhead pause, and knows she's stalling. "Um, maybe…"

"Chloe," Beca says, in a voice she knows the redhead has trouble resisting. For some reason when Beca goes all formal, Chloe just melts and tells her whatever Beca is trying to pry out of her.

She hears the redhead chuckling, "Yeah… I just thought credible deniability for you, might not be a bad idea."

"You might be right, but I have to know. How?"

"Lily somehow got ahold of a security badge, and a hotel employee uniform for Ashley…"

"Why Ashley?"

"Beca," Chloe says in an exasperated tone, "Ashley is finishing her Master's in Cybersecurity…" Her tone suggests this is a well-known fact.

Beca blushes, feeling a bit embarrassed at not knowing. "Oh, I didn't realize that."

Chloe waves it off, though Beca can't see it over the phone. "Anyway, Lily was able to get Ashley into one of the hotel's offices, with a computer, and make a few changes that look innocuous enough to be data entry errors."

Beca covers her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her laughter.

"We're going to keep that German bitch off-balance, while we figure out how to extricate you from that contract," says Chloe.

"Any ideas?"

"Not completely yet, so we're thinking we need delays. Did you bring your passport with you?"

"Why?"

"Well if you didn't, you couldn't leave the country."

"I did." Beca sighs dejectedly. "I never took it out of the carry on I had during my trip to Europe."

"Damn, someone collected your bags from our room last night."

"Yeah Luisa is pretty thorough…"

"It's Luísa now?" Chloe's voice holds just the hint of something.

Beca responds automatically, "Well she told me to call her that…"

Chloe exhales with a huff, "I'm going to have to work faster. That blonde bitch is getting her claws into you."

The petite brunette chuckles nervously, "I would argue, but I kinda feel the same." She can imagine Chloe frowning into the phone. The redhead doesn't sound so chipper when she talks next. "See if you can get your passport unobtrusively out of your bag, and smuggle it out of your suite. We will get it from you downstairs. That way we can delay any attempt to take you out of the country. Are you going to be leaving the suite anytime soon?"

"I think so. There's a performance tonight, and Kommissar wants me to perform…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think she wants to show me off."

"Can't blame her wanting to do that," replies Chloe with a bit of her typical flirtatious lilt.

Beca feels the warmth of blush on her cheeks. "You say the sweetest things Beale. You're going to make me believe I'm beautiful…"

"Oh, I have every intention of proving how beautiful and sexy you are for the rest of our lives Becs," says Chloe, as she lets her voice take a husky sultry sound.

Beca swallows as images from her dream springs to mind. "Oh, really?"

"Uh huh, Becs, I got some particularly great ideas from this dream I had last night. It involved you me and a hotel shower…."

The blood drains from Beca's face, and she feels a bit light-headed. "Umm, what?"

"I had the most intense dream about you last night. I really want to reenact it with you…."

Beca chokes out an, "Oh, okay. Umm, Uhh, that sounds hot…." Images distinct and very vivid flash before her eyes.

"Trust me, it was…." Beca can hear the lust in every syllable of Chloe's words; she has to gulp. Suddenly she's feeling very lightheaded.

"Umm so how am I going to get you the… umm, the…" Beca desperately wants to change the subject, but can't seem to find the right words. "... Umm, I mean the passport, yeah the passport, how do I get it to you?"

Chloe pauses for a second, Beca thinks she hears the redhead talking to people in the background. "Beca, before you leave, text the word go. We'll intercept you and get the passport."

Beca scrunches her face, "How? I'll be surrounded by members of DSM and Kommissar."

"Don't worry about it, we'll have a plan." Chloe's confidence gives Beca hope.

"Thanks, Chlo."

"Your welcome Becs," the redhead's voice is soft and warm, and Beca just wants to listen to it forever. "I miss you," Chloe whispers.

Beca smirks as she looks in the bathroom mirror. "It's been one night, not even 24 hours."

"I still can miss you."

"I miss you too."

Chloe sighs dramatically, and Beca can practically see her, biting her lower lip, huge round puppy dog eyes, running a hand absently through her red hair.

Chloe's voice is suddenly much lower, and Beca shivers just at the sound of it. "We're going on our date, Becs."

-/-/\\-\\-

Beca moves towards her bags. Her talk with Chloe has given her a boost of confidence. She can hear Kommissar talking on the phone in the next room, still very agitated. She quickly opens her carry-on bag and starts digging through it to the pocket where she left her passport. Feeling around she frowns, until her hands brush the small booklet. Beca gives a triumphant yelp as she lifts her passport above her head.

"Oh, Danke mein Kleine Maus…"

Beca lets out a startled yell as she flies back from her bag. Holding her chest, she gives Kommissar a pointed look. "Don't do that!"

"What?" Asks the truly confused blonde woman. She had merely been coming in to give Beca the agenda for the Morning when she had spied the petite brunette with her passport. The reaction of the tiny American had completely surprised her.

Beca narrows her eyes at the taller woman and says, "Don't scare me like that."

"Oh, mein Neckisch Maus. You are such a jittery little thing, so neckisch, what is the word? Skittish, easily startled. Ja; I think that is the word. Do not worry mein Neckisch Maus, I will protect you and keep you safe."

"I am NOT skittish! I'm badass!"

"Ja, mein Mutig Maus. Total badass. I forget you are the kicker of the ass."

"Mutig?"

"Brave…"

"Shut up…"

"But I must thank you." Says Kommissar as she plucks the passport from Beca's hand.

"Hey give me that," says Beca as she lunges for the thin blue book like document.

"Nein mein Sehr Klein Maus, I need it for work visas and travel documents." She holds the passport up above her head as Beca futility jumps trying to reach it. The German is quite amused at the petite American's antics. "I thought we would have to send for your passport. I did not think to ask if you have it. This will save us so much time. I thought we might have to stay in New York for a couple weeks as we got your work permits all in order. But now with your passport we can get started right away."

Beca stops hopping and glares. "Oh, and a couple weeks in New York sounds so good," Beca says sarcastically.

"It does. Doesn't it." Luisa says with an intriguing look. "Maybe you and I should do a little stay over, either way." Her eyes darken with desire as she openly appraises Beca. "It could allow us to really get to know one another."

"Umm, yeah, I mean no, I… don't… think… Uhh, yeah…. No…. I mean…."

"Don't worry mein Kleine Maus, I will take care of it all. Now get ready…."

"For?"

"You have mandatory training this morning."

"Training?"

"We have at least a two-hour workout in every day. We must stay in shape for our performances."

"Are you related to Aubrey Posen at all?"

"Aubrey Posen?"

"You know, you met her last night. Posen; intense blonde, almost as intense as you, and nearly as beautiful… Oh God, now it's creeping into things about other beautiful blondes… Damn It! I'm going to stop rambling now."

"I don't know why, mein Niedlich Kleine Maus. I like that you keep referencing my beauty. Though I'm jealous you think of this other blonde…"

"Please stop," Beca holds up her hand. "I don't think of Posen in anyway. She's attractive, it would be a lie to say otherwise."

"True. Having met her last night. I am just happy you think I am more beautiful."

"Dear God help me," Beca mumbles. In an attempt to change the subject. "So, we'll be training every day?"

"Ja. It's one of the things that set DSM apart from all others. I myself always put in a little more, probably an extra hour."

"Well judging by the definition in your arms alone, it's working," Beca says, "Not to mention your ass… Jesus, I have issues."

"But they are so adorable on you…"

"I'm NOT adorable, I'm… NO! I'm not doing that with you. That's a Chloe thing…"

The German woman chuckles and turns to leave with the passport. "Get together everything you need for a workout. We're heading down to the gym in a couple minutes," she says over her shoulder.

Beca can't help but smack her forehead with her palm at this new development.

-/-/\\-\\-

Ten minutes later Beca is moving with the rest of DSM through the lobby of the hotel l, looking about, hoping to see Chloe, or any of the Bellas. She really doesn't know how they are going to reach her, or how she's going to pass the bad news about the passport. This day was off to a bad start, and losing the passport to Kommissar only made it worse.

"Becaw!"

In Beca's head she can only think her shitty day just got worse. "Damn!"

-/-/\\-\\-

 **A/N: so, a little bit of a cliffhanger. Hope people are still liking this. For those hoping for a Beca Kommissar pairing, sorry, not in the cards.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Jesse Finds Out

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's is the chapter eight of 'Know When to Hold 'Em'. I had one of the infamous computer meltdowns, and lost a lot of work, and a couple chapters of this and my other story, so I have had to rewrite a lot, which was not fun, but also had to play third fiddle to both work and family.**

 **Sorry for the delay.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

* * *

 **-{-/+\\\\-}-**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Jesse Finds Out**_

"Becaw!"

"Damn," Beca hisses. This was not what she needed. The members of DSM kept the young brunette moving. Beca looks around and sees Jesse as her ex calls out again. Their eyes meet, and he breaks into that boyish grin, that Beca has never quite decided whether it's annoying or endearing. At the moment, she's leaning towards the former.

"Becaw!"

She cringes internally as he again uses what Jesse has always thought was a term of endearment, but Beca could have done without. Luisa doesn't seem very impressed with it either. "Come mein Maus," she says as she takes Beca by the elbow, and guides the petite brunette away. Truth be told Beca allows herself to be guided away without resistance. Under the best of circumstances Beca wasn't quite prepared to face Jesse.

She is quite confident this isn't the best of circumstances.

"Hey Beca, wait up. I really want to talk to you." Calls out Jesse as he walks faster to catch up. He takes notice of the direction Beca is moving and angles his path so he's able to cut-off the path Kommissar is leading Beca. "Beca, can we talk?" He moves to step up to his former girlfriend, but suddenly finds himself stopped by Pieter and four other DSM members who are escorting Beca and Kommissar to their destination.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" Jesse's voice takes on a measure of annoyance. He tries to step around Pieter as he says, "I'm trying to have a conversation with my girlfriend."

Pieter looks down upon Jessie, shaking his head as he says, "Nein." To emphasize the point, he places his hand on the younger American's chest and physically stops Jesse's movement.

Jesse steps back, looking up at the taller German incredulously, "Dude, what's your problem?" He tries to move around the dark-haired man only to have the same results.

Pieter flashes a very snarky smile and begins speaking in rapid German. Jesse now looks dumbfounded by this unexpected turn of events.

"Seriously dude, what's your problem?" Jesse's voice is now a bit hoarse with anger.

Kommissar had positioned herself between Jesse and Beca. Holding the petite brunette behind her back she says in a very mocking voice, "Seriously DUDE, what's your problem?"

Jesse shifts his eyes off Pieter, who still has his hand pressed against Jesse's chest, and for the first time really takes in Beca's companion. He's thrown for a loop, by both Luisa's obvious beauty, but also the mockery he heard in her words. He laces his words with his annoyance. "Excuse me?"

Kommissar mocks again "EXCUSES ME?" She arches her right eyebrow, and smirks at Jesse, silently challenging the young man.

"I'm trying to have a conversation with my girlfriend," Jesse angrily asserts.

The tall woman adopts an over-dramatic face, as if confused by his comment. She dramatically says, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was under the impression you two are over. Isn't that what you said mein Sehr Klein Maus?"

Beca, peeking out from behind the taller woman says rather forlornly, "Yes… Yes, we are." It comes out barely above a whisper.

"Come now mein Sehr Klein Maus, you mustn't whisper like a maus. Say it so we can hear you," commands Kommissar.

Beca shoots the blonde woman an angry glare, but complies with the command, as she says in a very clear voice. "Yes, we broke up."

"Beca, I know that the trip didn't go as planned, but isn't this kind of extreme?" There is a pleading quality to Jesse's question that does him no favors.

Kommissar ignores his question as she fixes him with a steady stare of her piercing ice blue eyes. "So mein Maus says you are broken up. Is mein Maus lying to me? Are you not, in-fact, broken up?"

Jesse is shocked to hear all of this said out loud. He hadn't talked to anyone about it, and he had hoped that maybe Beca hadn't either. This is the first time he's hearing it voiced out loud; he doesn't like it. He drops his eyes to the ground as he mumbles, "Well, yes… We are…"

Kommissar smiles smugly at the now deflated American boy. She lets her words cut him. "So, she's not your girlfriend."

"No…"

"Then why are you wasting our time? We must go." Kommissar is again over-dramatic in her annoyance. Before Jesse can say something, Kommissar speaks up again. "I'm sorry, mein Kleine Maus is too busy to speak with you. We are on our way to a mandatory team practice."

Jesse looks at the intimidating blonde incredulously, "What?"

The German blonde's crystal blue eyes narrow as she focuses on the American boy. "Now is not a good time. We are due at our mandatory cardio workout."

"What's she talking about Beca?"

Beca finds voice to answer, "I... I'm now a member of DSM…"

"Ja, she is," Luísa smiles warmly at the tiny American. Her features harden though when she refocuses on Jesse, "And you are delaying mein DSM Anfänger from her appointment…"

"What the Hell Beca?" Jesse asks, cutting off Kommissar.

Beca sighs dejectedly, "It's a long story Jess…"

"One we do not have time for at the moment," cuts in Kommissar. Her hand still on Beca's elbow, she easily pulls the petite American around Jesse. Jesse moves to cut them off again. Something catches Pieter in the abdomen area, and he is unable to stop Jesse this time. Next thing Beca knows is that Jesse is colliding with Luisa, and the two of them are crashing to the floor.

Beca stands frozen, wondering what to do as the rest of the members of DSM rush to their Kommissar's aid. Beca is considering doing the same, though she's more worried about Jesse, when she feels a small but very strong hand take ahold of her wrist and pull her away.

* * *

DSM was due to cross this lobby at any moment. With the help of Stacie, Jessica, and Ashley, Lily had ensured that the members of DSM would have to make their way through this lobby to get to the practice room they had reserved for their rehearsal space. The quiet Korean hadn't yet formulated a plan to get Beca away from DSM yet, but she felt confident that in the tumult of the crowded lobby, an opportunity would present itself.

Lily was in the middle of doing another recon of the area when she spotted Jesse. She had zeroed in on him the moment he entered the hotel, and had realized he just might be the perfect distraction she needed. She still feels a little bad about this, but since Chloe had insisted she couldn't use any explosives, Jesse would have to do.

The hustle and bustle of the busy lobby was distraction enough to allow the silent Korean to come right up behind Jesse unobserved.

Over the years, Lily had developed a whole repertoire of quick motions to cover what her rapid and sure hands can do. Being unobtrusive as possible, Lily subtly nudged and tapped the unaware Treblemaker until he was in a position where he was sure to see Beca. Jesse had never realized he was being herded like a sheep.

Lily thinks of all the times she had practiced this technique on her fellow Bellas. Fat Amy being the easiest, and for some reason Chloe and Stacie being the hardest. One of Lily's favorite pastimes had been using the technique to keep Fat Amy away from food or liquor at a party. The look of frustration on the blonde Australian's face as she kept missing her destination was quite entertaining.

Jesse had proven quite easy to move. He was so distracted in his thoughts, and then when Beca had appeared, his focus had been solely on her talented captain, it had proven unnecessary to do anymore prodding, so Lily had stepped back lest she be observed, and watched the interaction between Jesse and Pieter, and then between Jesse, Kommissar, and Beca.

Frowning, Lily realizes it's not going to prove to be enough. Jesse had provided some distraction, but not enough for the Korean woman to get to.

Lily silently apologizes for what she's about to do, but knows it's necessary. She subtly moves forward and gets into position. All eyes are on the drama going on between Jesse, Kommissar, and Beca, so it's easy for the unobtrusive Korean to get right up next to Pieter and Jesse. As the tall blonde German begins to move around Jesse, with Beca in-tow, Lily shoots her right hand out, stiff fingers connecting to Pieter's solar plexus, causing the tall German to keel over. At the same moment, she nudges Jesse forward with her left hand, even as he tries again to get to Beca, but then at just the right moment she hooks his ankle with her foot, while giving a strong shove to his back, and sends him heavily into Kommissar.

With all eyes on the two who are crashing to the floor, Lily makes her way around and grabs Beca by the wrist. Before her captain can react Lily deftly guides her to a hidden location nearby.

* * *

Beca isn't sure what had just happened. One moment Jesse is stepping forward to confront the members of DSM, then suddenly he's tackling her. Falling directly onto Luisa, as both go crashing to the floor. She would never have thought him capable of attacking someone, much less a woman. Jesse just isn't a fighter. In fact, now that it has happened, Beca is quite worried about her former boyfriend. She's pretty sure Kommissar is going to kick his ass; and that's before Pieter and the other members of DSM step in.

Even as Beca is thinking this, all the nearby members of DSM quickly rush to their leader's defense. Luisa is scrambling to get out from under Jesse, who is apologizing profusely, and unwittingly keeping the blonde down, even as he is trying to extricate himself.

Beca is about to step over and give a helping hand, and ensure nothing untoward happens to Jesse, when suddenly feels a slender hand grabbing her wrist, and pulling her away from the scrum of people.

Before she knows what's happening Beca has been pulled into an inconspicuous janitor's closet.

"What the Hell?"

"Told you we would meet up," says her redheaded best friend, who is all smoldering blue eyes and mischievous smirk.

"Chloe!"

"Are you alright?" Chloe's voice is sweet and beautiful but Beca can tell it's also strained with worry.

"Yeah, I am now," replies Beca with a genuine smile of delight.

"Thank God," says Chloe as she pulls Beca in for a hug. One the petite brunette easily accepts.

Lily mumbles something about saving Jesse and leaves the closet, but the two women don't really notice. They are only focused on the feel of the other, held tight and safe.

"You climbed a building for me," Beca says, as she pulls back, so she can look into the redhead's bright blue eyes.

"Yep," Chloe pops her 'P' as she answers.

"You're scared of heights," Beca says.

"Yep," Chloe's smile grows as she really pops her 'P'. This causes her nose to crinkle and her blue eyes to sparkle even more. Beca can't help herself and jumps into the redhead's arms. The petite brunette wraps her arms around the redhead's neck and without a second thought kisses her; kisses Chloe deeply and passionately, and is overjoyed to feel Chloe respond with similar verve.

This was the first time Beca had ever kissed a girl sensually so this was like a brand-new experience. Chloe is an excellent kisser, seemingly able to pour her entire being into the kiss. At first the kiss is all lips, soft yet firm, and the taste of Chloe's lip gloss, but over time it evolves. Beca isn't completely sure, but she thinks that she's the one to first make the move with her tongue, as she gently flicks it across Chloe's lower lip. The candy taste of the redhead's lip gloss only entices her to swipe against the lower lip again. This time Chloe responds, opening her mouth enough to let Beca's tongue enter. From there it only grew more sensual for the two women. It feels like Beca and Chloe's tongues are dancing with each other as they flick and probe each other's mouths.

Before long, Beca feels her heart beat even faster as they embrace. She feels herself losing herself in the passion of everything that is happening. She pulls her arms tighter around Chloe, so that she can stay rooted in the moment. Chloe responds, holding the petite brunette more closely as they continue exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

Chloe can't believe this moment is finally happening. She has dreamed and fantasized about this moment; though she never pictured their first shared kiss being in a janitor's closet. Still it's so real, and everything she has ever wanted. The feel of Beca's soft yet firm lips upon hers, the reality of Beca's arms around her, the tastes, the smell, the sound of this moment, so often fantasized, is proving to be better than ever dreamed.

Neither woman wants to be the first to release the other from this glorious, kiss of passion, yet both women know it's inevitable, so they pull apart simultaneously, and look deeply in the other's eyes. They are breathing hard, out of breath from the physical exertion, and the inability to breath as the other takes their breath away. Looking into each other's eyes they can see the love and desire that both are feeling. By unspoken mutual consent, they lean in together and at the last second, slam their lips against one another again. As impossible as it seems, Chloe manages to pull Beca deeper into her warm embrace, drawing the petite brunette nearer and nearer.

Their arms entwine each other with mutual desire. Responsive lips mold together, their mouths open to allow tongues to playfully mingle with one another in passionate release.

After a few more minutes of this, they slowly, hesitantly, pull back; both entranced by the intense emotions of the moment.

Years in the developing between the two women, never had a kiss meant so much to either. Never had a kiss had such depth of desire and love. Never had there been such honesty and vulnerability.

Never had the other kissed their soulmate.

Never would another mean as much.

Keeping her arms around Beca' shoulders, Chloe smirks playfully, "I need to have Lily rescue you more often."

"Yes, I think you should," replies Beca breathlessly, who somehow manages a smug smirk, even as her face grows red with blush.

After a few more seconds of just looking at each other, Chloe's face grows serious. "As much as I want this to continue, and we will be continuing this Becs, you need to get back." Beca's face falls, as she remembers the situation. Chloe uses her index finger to lift Beca's chin, and with a warm smile Chloe continues, "Kidnapping you and hiding you is option of last resort, still."

"I'm not sure if I should be elated or frightened by that statement. It does show how thoroughly messed up this situation is, that I don't even bat an eyelash that you made such a statement," says Beca in a slightly perturbed voice.

"Hey, we are going to get you out of this, and then you will be able to focus on the silver lining…" replies Chloe in her usual cheerful manner.

"What's that?"

Chloe responds as if it's clear as day. "We didn't beat-around-the-bush anymore, but just went for it. That kiss was definitely worth a few days of giving DSM crap for messing with you."

Beca can only blush again. Chloe smiles, gives her shorter friend a quick chaste kiss, and then says, "We do need to get you back. Do you have the passport?"

Beca steps back out of Chloe's hug, suddenly finding the floor rather interesting. She scratches the back of her neck, blushing. "Umm, yeah… That didn't go so well. Luisa, I mean Kommissar," Beca quickly corrects when she sees the look in Chloe's eyes. "She walked in when I was retrieving the passport. She's got it."

"Damn!" Chloe says, "Well, we'll just have to get it back." Looking over Beca's shoulder, Chloe says, "That's your assignment Lily, get Beca's passport."

Beca jumps as she hears the faint sound of Lily replying, "Got it boss."

Chloe looks at Beca with concern. "Are you okay?"

The petite brunette is actually clutching her chest, as she answers, "Umm, yeah, uh I just thought we were alone."

Chloe smiles warmly. "Unfortunately, we need to get you back. Lily, please check if the route is clear." Lily salutes and slips out of the closet. Chloe looks deep into Beca's eyes and says rather huskily, "We have a few seconds." And with that she catches Beca's lips with her own again.

"Thank you," Beca whispers when they again reluctantly release the other's lips. Beca again hugs Chloe, wishing this moment would never end.

"I haven't done anything yet," replies Chloe.

"Yes, you have," says Beca sincerely.

After a brief moment Beca and Chloe break their embrace.

When Beca glances back at Chloe, she sees the redhead looking at her with soft, sweet smile, which doesn't match the intensity of her eyes. She asks, "What?"

Chloe grins. "I'm getting you back, Ms. Mitchell."

-/-/:\\-\\-

* * *

Kommissar is furious. Not only were they late for rehearsal, but then that American BOY had tried to talk to her Maus and then the clumsy fool had all but tackled her. If hotel security hadn't shown up right then she might've really throttled the clumsy fool.

Once she had extricated herself from the bumbling idiot, the blonde leader of DSM had been both shocked and infuriated when she realized her tiny Maus had used the confusion to slip away. No one from her entourage had any idea where the petite brunette had disappeared to.

Kommissar storms into the rehearsal area, only to come up short when she sees Beca standing there. "Mein Sehr Klein Maus? I thought I had lost you…"

"Umm, yeah…. I didn't want to talk to Jesse…" the petite brunette drops her eyes to the floor, not wanting to meet Luisa's eyes. "So yeah… umm… I ducked out…" Beca waves her hand to indicate the rehearsal space," and I ended up here."

Kommissar studies the smaller woman, her eyes narrowing. If she didn't know any better she would swear that her Sehr Klein Maus's lips look to be swollen as if from kissing.

But that couldn't be; could it?

-/-/:\\-\\-

* * *

 **A/N: so, another chapter in the books. I hope after the delay, that people are still liking this story. It has been a lot of fun.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Mission Impossible - Sort of

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's is the chapter eight of 'Know When to Hold 'Em'. Still getting caught up from the computer meltdowns, but slowly making progress. Sorry for the delay in getting this new chapter. Hope to be able to get more out soon.**

 **It's funny, I wrote this story as a completely over-the-top spoof of Mission Impossible, Ocean's 11 type movies, with our favorite girls as the protagonists, then I saw the preview for Pitch Perfect 3, and the exploding yacht, and had to wonder, did the screen writer's decide to do the same?**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **-{-/+\\\\-}-**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **Mission Impossible - Sort of**_

"Seriously CR, there's something up with this place. I tried for over an hour to get to the all-you-can-eat buffet, and I just kept missing the place…"

"I would say you're crazy, Ames, but same thing happened to me and the blackjack tables last night…"

"What was that honey?" Cynthia's eyes practically bulge out of her head as she hears her wife's question.

Cynthia Rose raises her hands, palms towards her wife, her face completely broadcasting her guilt. She quickly tries to assure her wife, "Nothing baby. Just listening to Amy's weird story about not being able to get to the restaurant at lunch…"

Denise crosses her arms, and takes a stance that tells her wife that she's not buying it. Her tone is laced with sarcasm and exaggeration. "Oh that's good, for a minute I thought maybe I heard you mention blackjack…"

Recognizing she's in trouble, CR quickly shakes her head no, and pulls her hands flat against her chest. Her voice now betrays real fear. "What? Me? Oh no baby, I've forsworn that forever."

Not fooled for a second, Denise decides this conversation is best left for a more private setting. Still she feels a warning shot is required for this troublesome twosome. "Hmmm, must just be my pregnancy ears, because you know I would sick Chloe on the two of you if I were to find you at a gaming table."

Fat Amy, who had grown bored by this whole marital spat, swings her head back at being threatened too. Amy's voice is loud, and has that touch of incredulous whine she's refined over the years. "Oy? How did I get included on this?"

Denise still standing with arms crossed slowly turns her head so she's no longer staring down her wife, and locks her eyes on Fat Amy. Her voice is calm, but there's underlying hostility. "Face it Amy, you two are a set. If one of you gets into trouble…."

"CR," coughs Stacie. The leggy brunette had been standing off to the side just enjoying the show. Her respect for Denise growing. Ashley and Jessica can't help but giggle. CR shoots them all a pleading look, while Fat Amy a scornful one.

"The other played a major role in causing it." finishes Denise.

"Fat Amy," Stacie coughs out twice. Now Jessica and Ashley are full on laughing behind their hands.

This just riles up the blonde Aussie. "Ha ha! Very funny Juggs." Never one to know when to quit, Fat Amy automatically goes full on Fat Amy. "I'm being wrongfully maligned. Though not sure if your threat is very good Denise; I've wrestled crocodiles and taken on packs of dingoes, I'm not afraid of a twiggy ginger…"

"Not afraid of what, Fat Amy?" Chloe genuinely asks as she steps into the suite. She hadn't heard what Fat Amy had said, but the usually boisterous woman seemed especially vehement in her declaration.

Stacie happily tries to answer, "Amy just declared she's not afraid to take…"

"DSM and their blonde gigantrous leader," cuts in Fat Amy quickly, actually blushing as she says it. "You know, if it comes to that; you know to get our munchkin captain back."

Stacie looks bemused as she says, "Are you sure Amy? I thought you were…"

Fat Amy cuts Stacie off again, "Comparing Kommissar to a pack of dingoes. Yep, that's what I was doing." The blonde Aussie keeps herself from looking at Chloe and her deep blue eyes, suddenly believing every story her Gran ever told her about gingers being soul-stealers.

"I'll keep that in mind Amy; but I don't think it'll come to that." The redhead flashes Lily a big smile. "Lily, we really need that passport. Can you steal it back?"

"I can crawl on the ceiling," Lily answers, though only Chloe can hear her, and then just barely. The redhead smiles and gives her Korean friend a thumb's up.

o0o

The two German men step out into the hotel corridor, in the midst of a deeply heated conversation. It's of course in German, so Lily has no clue what they're saying, but she's sure she hears references to Kommissar. The unobtrusive Korean holds perfectly still as the two men walk beneath her. Luckily for the two of them, they are both too preoccupied to look up and notice the small Korean woman garbed in all gray and off-white patterns that blends well with the color of the ceiling.

All of Lily's muscles are tense, ready to spring into action if it proves necessary. The tension though recedes as the two men keep walking and talking, till they arrive at the elevator. Lily holds completely still the whole time, as she mentally calls for the elevator to speed up.

She says a silent 'thank you' when the elevator chimes and the two men enter, never once having any inclination that she was there. Lily releases her breath as the doors close, and the floor indicator shows the elevator descending.

With renewed vigor, Lily begins again, scuttling along the ceiling like a spider. She's using suction cups on her hands clinging quite nicely to the smooth surface. These new ones were the finest yet, stronger than the first set Stacie had made for her in college. She had the suction cups strategically placed on her hands, knees and feet, allowing her to crawl like a comic book superhero.

Memory of the building floor plans she had memorized during her prep come to mind just as she arrives at the door the two Germans had just exited. Closing her eyes, she does a mental calculation and she's sure she's in front of Kommissar's suite.

Looking up and down the corridor, she ensures that it's empty. She notes the elevator, and she entertains a completely ridiculous impulse to climb back down the elevator shaft.

 _Wait, that could be a good idea._ A plan begins to formulate in her head. Something crazy, but would be so much fun to pull off.

Now is not the time, however. Now she needs to remain focused on the task at hand. With that the lithe young woman disconnects her legs first, then her hands, and drops to the floor in a light crouch. She listens carefully, holding her breath, eyes closed. No sound of running feet greet her, yet still she remains perfectly still, just in case.

When she's positive she's in the clear, she straightens herself and stands directly in front of the door to Kommissar's suite.

Every one of Lily's survival instincts, developed through years of training are primed and ready as she starts working on the door lock. The special credit card sized device slips in easily, and within seconds she pops the door open.

With quick movements that are both fluid and graceful, Lily enters the suite and silently closes the door. Again, she holds herself perfectly still, every muscle spring loaded, and ready for action.

No one seems to have noticed her as yet.

Moving quickly through the suite, Lily ensures the rooms are all empty. When she's satisfied, she begins a methodical search for documents and important papers in the main room. She also takes advantage of the opportunity to place a few bugs, and two miniature cameras that Jessica had set-up for her. She set one camera up so it's focused on the couches, and another so that it's focused on a small desk in the corner. Stepping back, she surveys her work, and is confident the two cameras will not be noticed.

Happy with her work, she goes over to the desk in the corner, and places a bug within the hotel's phone. She then begins to really look through the drawers, and a briefcase that had been left. Inside the briefcase, Lily finds a couple stacks of papers. She doesn't find Beca's passport, but then she didn't really expect too. She does however find the flight information for DSM's return trip to Berlin. She quickly takes a couple of photos. With Ashley's help, she's pretty sure DSM's stay in New York will be longer than expected.

The Korean then finds a credit card bill. Another quick picture, and Lily is pretty sure a couple homeless shelters are about to get fully catered meals, while the local Boy's and Girl's Club are going to have huge pizza parties.

Lily spots some blank letterhead with DSM's logo; perfect for some official announcements, announcing the group's kind generosity. She takes a dozen sheets, which she rolls up and places in a small tube she keeps attached to her belt. Such a simple idea had proved quite effective in holding documents she's been sent to 'obtain' from time to time.

After deciding there's nothing else of value at the small desk, the silent Korean makes her way into the bedroom she knows is occupied by Kommissar. She does a quick search of the bed and nightstands. There she finds a small case, with a few of Kommissar's 'toys'. The silent woman's right eyebrow arches, but she's truly not surprised. It does reinforce Lily's belief that they need to get Beca out of this jam sooner than later. Beca likes to think she's badass, but Lily's pretty sure she's not quite ready for handcuffs and collars, not to mention the various other devices that Kommissar has for her pleasure, both manual and battery operated. Lily does take a moment to admire the riding crop; it makes quite the swishing sound. It and the strap-on give her some ideas for when she next sees Donald.

Sighing, she replaces everything just the way she found it, and goes in search of the room's safe. The room is pretty standard and she quickly locates the room's safe, and gets to work picking it. It's a standard hotel safe, good for keeping valuables out of reach of the average thief, but no match for anyone in Lily's class.

It does take her a minute to crack it, which just pisses her off.

Opening it she sees the prize; Beca's passport, right there, easy pickings. She smiles as she grabs the small blue book, and places it in a hidden pouch,that holds it flat against her abdomen. Out of habit she does a quick scan of the safe's other contents, but doesn't find anything worth taking.

Closing the safe, and ensuring everything is just the way she found it, Lily makes her way to the suite's exit. It's been going so smoothly that Lily makes her first mistake of the mission.

She opens the door without checking first.

The door opens to the corridor and Lily steps out, and then everything freezes. The diminutive Asian woman finds herself standing before the two Germans who had passed under her earlier.

The blonde man, Lily recalls his name being Hans, manages to ask, "Was ist das?" Lily can imagine what the two men are feeling; to suddenly be confronting a person a good six to eight inches shorter than them, clad from head to toe in a white and gray speckled 'ninja' costume, coming out of their hotel suite.

Before the two can react further, Lily springs into action, sending a right foot heel kick into the solar plexus of the closest German. The six foot blonde German doubles over as all the air in his lungs is violently expelled. Even as the first man crumples over, Lily is performing a perfect spin kick, catching the taller German with jet black hair in the exact spot she just kicked the blonde.

Before the blonde can recover Lily is bringing the palms of her hands to both sides of his head in a shocking clap that leaves him dazed and confused. The dark one looks up, and gets a whip of two fingers to his larynx causing him to fall to his knees in a coughing fit.

From two hidden pouches at the small of her back, Lily produces two syringes. With the ease of someone who has done this many times, the silent Korean quickly administers an injection in each German's jugular. Before she straightens up, both men are unconscious, and will be for awhile.

Looking about for any other threats, Lily stays poised to attack, but when none are forthcoming, she surveys her handiwork and lets out a loud, "Shit!"

Never one to panic, one tends not to last in her profession if one panics, Lily retrieves her cellphone and hits send, her emergency number already set to call. When the line is picked up, Lily begins speaking in a clear steady voice without preamble. "We have a delta-two situation. Initiate housekeeping protocol."

"What?" Fat Amy's distinctive Australian accent coming through the phone. Lily rolls her eyes, and wonders who was the knucklehead who allowed Amy to man the phones. She repeats, "We have a delta…."

"Did you kill someone?" Amy asks, suddenly excited.

Lily face palms, in exasperation she starts, "No! I didn't kill someone, but we…"

The boisterous Aussie cuts her off again, "You know you are a lot more intelligible over the phone."

"Amy, have you seen the cellphone?" Aubrey's distinctive voice can be heard in the background. "Wait! Why do you have that phone?"

"I wanted to order a pizza, but Lily interrupted with a call…" Amy whines.

Aubrey's voice is louder now over the phone, "Lily called? Is that her?"

Lily can hear Fat Amy answering with a 'yeah' as if it's the most obvious thing, and then a struggle, which she can only imagine is over the phone, as Aubrey's saying, "Give me that!"

"Hello? Hello…" Aubrey now has the phone.

Lily doesn't mince words, "Initiate housekeeping protocol."

Aubrey replies immediately, "It's done."

o0o

The elevator chimes, and Lily tenses. She's watching the elevators from the one room from which you can watch all three elevators via the peephole. She releases her breath when she sees a maid step off pushing a large laundry cart.

Opening the door she silently signals Flo, who dressed as a hotel maid, is pushing the cart.

The Guatemalan sullenly begins pushing the cart towards Lily. "I don't see why I have to be the maid," Flo grumbles. "It's racist!"

Lily just gives her a steady look, and then glances down at the two men on the floor.

"Well, it is!"

Lily's only response is to give the young Guatemalan a harder stare, and then reaches down to start lifting the blonde by his shoulders. Still grumbling to herself, Flo takes ahold of his feet, and the two surprisingly strong women heft the unconscious man up and carry him over to the laundry cart. With one big heave they toss the man in, he lands with a thud. Flo winces, Lily is nonplussed as she returns to the room she had been hiding in with her unconscious victims.

When the second man is in the cart, Lily asks, "Do you know where to take them, and what to do?"

Flo exhales in exasperation, "Si, I know what to do. You better get back to Aubrey and Chloe, that crazy redhead is wound up tight." The short woman gives Lily a look, "You got the passport, right?"

In answer, Lily holds up the prized document, and both women share a triumphant smile.

o0o

-/-/\\-\\-

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone taking the time to read this.**


	10. Know When to Hold 'Em Ch 10

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's is a brand-new chapter of the Bellas rollicking adventure in Las Vegas. I hope you are still enjoying it, and can ignore any typos or misspellings. They, I'm afraid are all mine.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **-{-/+\\\\-}-**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Kommissar Whittles at Beca's Defenses**_

Luisa strides into the suite, full of confidence and brimming with excitement. Practice had gone extremely well. Better than she had even hoped. Her Sehr Kleine Maus, is just such a natural talent, she couldn't help but bring her 'A' game. The Maus is going to shine in tonight's performance.

"Hans?" Luisa calls out. "Hans?" The tall blonde Amazon turns back to the door, and asks, "Wo ist Hans?"

Beca stops just in the door, caught off by the question, and shrugs, not even sure what she's just been asked. She then realizes the question had been posed to Pieter who strides in behind her. He's shaking his head. "Ich weiß es nicht. Er war bei Wolfgang."

Beca looks at the two Germans in confusion, but Luisa doesn't want Beca to know something is wrong, and that Pieter doesn't know where either Hans or Wolfgang are. She tells Pieter in German to track down the two men as soon as possible. Kommissar had sent Hans and Wolfgang back early from practice, because they were supposed to be working on Beca's paperwork to travel and work in Germany.

Pieter goes to say something more, but Luisa is impatient to continue her time with Beca. She cuts him off and sends him on his way.

Looking over her shoulder at the smaller American, she catches Beca lost in thought, but staring in her general direction, and decides it's time to play more games. "Ah mein Kleine Maus, are you looking at my ass again?"

"Umm…" Beca blinks her eyes, shaking herself out of her reverie, when Luisa's words sink in. "What? No!"

Turning towards Beca, a very mischievous smile gracing her lips, Luisa goes all Kommissar, in her seductive mode. "Maybe I'll turn and face you, take away the temptation of my ass…"

"Oh my God, I was Not checking out your ass!" Beca actually stomps. Unfortunately for the diminutive brunette, her eyes dip again.

"So, maybe you are checking out more than my ass?"

"N-n-no…"

"Are you sure, because your eyes are, dropping back even as we speak. Maybe you think I'm hot."

"Of course I know you are hot. You in that tight leather skirt that clings to your ass. All I have to do is listen to every guy who sees you. Or watch them when you walk through the hotel lobby. They all want you." Beca pauses when she notes Kommissar's perfect eyebrow raise at her words. She tries to take it in another direction. "I-I-I, on the other hand, am not a guy. I admit, you have a perfect body and beautiful face, but that does not mean I want you."

"Ahh, I knew YOU think I'm sexy, I like it."

Beca face palms and groans.

Luisa decides to change tactics to keep her Maus off-balance. In the sweetest voice she asks, "So mein Sehr Kleine Maus, how did you like your first practice as a member of Das Sound Machine?"

Beca looks up at the Amazonian German, confusion playing on her face, before she seems to gain focus. Her face hardens, and she loudly declares, "I am NOT singing that SONG!"

Luisa steps forward and runs the back of her hand along Beca's cheek. "But Maus, we've already had this discussion. Your contract stipulates that you will sing what songs are chosen for you." Beca jerks her head away from the contact. Luisa hears the whisper 'So soft,' from the young American and smiles. "We wouldn't want to initiate any of the noncompliance clauses, would we?"

Beca scowls and through clenched teeth hisses, "No."

"Besides mein Sehr Kleine Maus, you sang that song so beautifully today during rehearsal, I cannot wait to have you serenade me with it at our performance tonight."

"I will definitely **NOT** be serenading you!" Beca crosses her arms across her chest, and strikes her most defiant pose.

Luisa steps forward and rubs the back of her hand across Beca's cheek. She whispers in her most sultry voice, "I don't know mein Feisty Maus. You argued the same thing earlier, but when the time came, and you felt the music; you seemed to have no trouble serenading me."

Beca's knees seem to give way at Kommissar's touch. Beca valiantly tries to maintain her defiance. "Just because you're HOT; doesn't mean I want to serenade you." Beca's eyes widen to the size of saucers as her words sink in. She emits a very mouse like squeak, and hangs her head in shame.

Luisa steps closer to the petite American and whispers, "I very much, look forward to when you serenade me again. In her heels Kommissar towers over the just five-foot-two DJ, who is suddenly feeling herself to be the mouse, caught by the stare of a predatory cat. For the first time, Beca really finds herself feeling very intimidated, and to her shame, slightly turned on.

Like the predator she is, Luisa can tell when a prey is weakening. She feels it's time to up the ante with the object of her desire. She places her hands on Beca's shoulders and gently, but firmly, guides the smaller woman towards the couch.

Beca feels herself being gently led to the couch and though she knows she should resist, yet the confident demeanor of the Kommissar has her basically in a trance.

o0o

"The bugs are working," Jessica reports out loud. "We're getting a good signal. The sound quality is quite good. Great job on the placement of the bugs, Lily."

Lily just nods, no other emotion showing.

"What song do you think Beca's supposed to sing?" Ashley asks. She's listening in with Jessica on the two headphones.

Jessica shakes her head, "I don't know, but we might want to keep Chloe away from the showcase tonight."

Ashley nods her agreement.

"Thank God we performed our showcase on the opening night. I would hate to have to do this while preparing for a show," says Emily from the corner, where she's working on a laptop.

"You got that right," agreed Ashley. She looks over at the youngest member of this iteration of the Bellas and asks, "How goes it with your assignment?"

"Okay, though I wish I could be doing more than writing fake letters and press releases," sighs Emily.

Jessica smiles warmly as she says, "Well as our one and only English major, and serious song writer; it kinda made sense to give you the writing assignments."

"You're a really great writer Emily, and those documents you are writing are going to prove very useful," adds Ashley.

Emily looks doubtful, "I guess…."

Aubrey, Chloe, and Stacie stride into the room. "What's the status of the recording devices?" Aubrey asks the second she's in the room. Both Jessica and Ashley give an identical thumb up. Aubrey nods, face remaining neutral and solemn. She looks to Emily and asks, "Legacy, how goes those letters to the homeless shelters?" Aubrey had kind of just slid into being the commander of the Bellas 'war room', that they had created to manage 'Operation Get Beca Back', and all the Bellas had just fallen into line.

"The letters to the shelters and the Boy's and Girl's Clubs are done. I am working on the press releases now," answers Emily as she gestures to the screen of her laptop.

"That's great Emily," Chloe enthuses. "I really appreciate your help with this."

"Can you print out what you got, Emily?" Aubrey asks, as she gestures to the printer.

Emily nods, and starts to print her documents.

Chloe is holding Beca's passport, looking at the picture. She can't help smiling at the goofy face Beca's sporting. It's obvious the tiny DJ hadn't been ready for the picture, and Chloe can picture Beca arguing to get another picture taken, and obviously being turned down by the bureaucrat behind the counter. "Great job Lily. Thanks for getting this," the redhead says, not taking her eyes off the picture.

Lily just smiles. Proud of the complement.

Nodding in approval, Aubrey picks up a FedEx envelope and asks for the passport from Chloe. The redhead takes one last look at the picture in the passport and then reluctantly hands it over to her blonde best friend. Aubrey smiles at her best friend as she drops the passport in the envelope and then hands it to Stacie. "Would you take this to the nearest FedEx office?"

Stacie gives the blonde a surprised look. "You're mailing the passport away? To your office at the lodge?"

Aubrey nods, "Yeah, I want that out of here. I don't want any chance that if DSM comes looking for it, or if they actually bring the police into it, that it can be found on us."

Stacie nods and smiles, "That totally makes sense." The tall brunette gives the blonde a wink. "We would totally be a badass spy unit. I would be the James Bond, you would be 'M'. In fact, I'm going to call you 'A'."

Aubrey rolls her eyes, but she smiles as the brunette winks before spinning about and heading out the door. Aubrey's eyes fall on Jessica and Ashley, "How are the bugs working?"

Ashley lights up, "They are working great!"

Jessica adds, "I'm just about to turn on the video feeds."

"Great!" says Chloe. "Put it over the speakers so we can hear."

Both Ashley and Jessica's faces fall. Both say, "Ummm."

Aubrey notes the hesitation. She asks, "Is there a problem?"

Jessica hesitantly answers, "From a technical sense, no…."

Ashley continues, "From a Chloe perspective…."

Chloe looks at the two best friends, and smiles softly as she assures them, "I understand, and appreciate, but please, play the audio.

The blonde and brunette look doubtful, but Jessica nods and reaches over and switches the speakers on.

o0o

The tall German settles on the couch and looks over at the tiny American DJ. "I'm thirsty, are you thirsty mein Kleine Maus?"

Beca settles onto the other sofa, and shrugs as she answers, "Yeah, I guess."

"Good! Over at the bar you will find some wine." The blonde leader of DSM gestures over to the bar across the room. "I will have a glass of red wine," says Kommissar, in her most commanding voice.

"Of course, Miss," Beca replies sarcastically. When the young American continues to stand there, the German arches a single eyebrow, and harden her stare. The silence stretches and grows uncomfortable, till finally Beca huffs a 'Fine' and gets up to walk to the bar.

When she thinks Kommissar isn't looking she flips her off, but doesn't realize the blonde woman can see her in the window's reflection.

Luisa smiles at the insolence, but doesn't comment. Instead she merely says, "And get yourself one, too."

"I don't want wine," answers Beca automatically.

"Mein Sehr Kleine Maus, you first must learn to do what you are told. As Anfänger to the team you are required to do all that your mentor, that would be me," Luisa points to herself, "says." She smiles, content in her power." Now bring the bottle and two glasses; and make it the merlot."

o0o

"Easy Chloe; Beca is okay," says Aubrey, as she puts a calming hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"I'll bring her a bottle of Merlot, and shove it.…"

"Hey, hey, hey, let's remember that we have an innocent in the room," says Fat Amy.

Everyone looks about in confusion until Fat Amy looks over at Emily. Emily leaps up, "I'm not an innocent!"

"Yeah, yeah Legacy…."

"You don't know," Emily says indignantly.

"I do know, your diary pretty much spells it out," Amy says in response.

"My?" Emily chokes out. "My!" Ashley and Jessica catch Legacy just as she leaps out at Fat Amy.

"Legacy, it's okay, there's nothing really interesting in it, don't worry. I mean it's actually rather boring."

Emily's eyes grow round and she lets out a strangled cry. Chloe steps up and places an arm around the taller girl's shoulders and assures her, "Hey Ems it's okay. Fat Amy's sorry for such a gross violation of your privacy and trust. She'll apologize and promise never to do something like this again. And to make it up to you, she's going to go get everyone lunch."

"I'm what?" Fat Amy stares incredulously at the ginger.

"You're buying everyone lunch, and if you say anything to the contrary, you'll also be buying dinner," interjects Aubrey.

Realizing how much trouble she's in, Fat Amy huffs out, "Fine!", turns on her heels and stomps out in dramatic fashion.

o0o

Grumbling to herself, Beca returns with the red wine and two glasses. Kommissar arches her right eyebrow in question and just stares at the petite brunette. With a sigh, Beca pours a generously full glass of the burgundy liquid and offers the glass.

Luisa just looks at it for a moment, making Beca hold her position offering a glass. Just before she senses Beca's about to retract the glass and say something snarky, the tall blonde accepts the offered wine. With a slight laugh Kommissar jokes slyly, "Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me, mein Maus?"

Beca's eyes grow round as she stammers, "Wha-what? I-I-I beg your pardon?"

"Begging," Kommissar teases, "I like that." She laughs at Beca's discomfort, finding it quite amusing.

Seeing the petite American DJ getting upset, the blonde employs an over dramatic concerned voice, "Oh mein Sehr Kleine Maus, you do not need beg." Luisa's voice drops an octave, going sultry, "Though it might make it even better." Kommissar' smile matches the voice, and her wink just perfects her flirtation. Sitting back, she enjoys the ease with which it is to play with the suddenly ruffled American DJ.

Kommissar has always found Beca the most intriguing of prey. She knows the feisty little woman likes to think of herself as such a badass, but in actuality her Sehr Kleine Maus is rather reserved, somewhat sexually repressed, and introverted young girl.

In other words, an extremely easy target.

"What? No. Please, stop," Beca argues, trying to regain some measure of control in this situation.

Kommissar laughs as she lifts he legs and lays them out on the couch in front of her. From her reclined position, she imperiously gestures towards her feet, and orders Beca like a rich woman would a servant, "Take off my heels."

"Uhh-what?"

"My feet are killing me. Could you please massage my feet?"

o0o

"Stop her!" Orders Aubrey, as Chloe bolts for the door.

"Hey guys, I'm kind of short on funds for lu…." Fat Amy is cut-off as the surprisingly powerful redhead barrels through the Aussie as she returns to the room. Chloe trips over the flailing blonde woman, who's yelling something about charging wildebeests as she falls heavily to the floor. With surprising speed, the redhead is back on her feet, but the delay was enough for Stacie and Aubrey to vault over the now supine Aussie and get to the door, before Chloe can leave the suite.

Holding her hand up, palm towards the redhead, Aubrey says in a calm voice, "Chloe, I know you want to rush in and save Beca; we want to, too; but you have to trust her to get herself out of this particular situation. We'll get Beca out of that woman's talons, but you have to be patient. We can't have you barreling in there like a crazy woman, revealing our surveillance, and getting yourself arrested."

Chloe is seeing red, and steps towards her oldest friend, and shouts, "Bree, get out of my way!"

Aubrey remains calm in the face of the terrifying ginger. "No, Chloe,"

Chloe's next words come out low and clipped, each word dripping with the promise of dire consequences. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Aubrey remains unfazed, even as every other Bella in the room steps back. She shakes her head, and calmly replies, "No Chloe."

Chloe falters, the only person on Earth that Chloe cares as much for as she does Beca is Aubrey. There is no way she could hurt the blonde, even to save Beca. She loses steam as she sees that her best friend from kindergarten on refuses to step out of her way. It's as if her legs lose the ability to hold her up, and she sinks to the floor. "Bree…" Chloe's voice cracks with emotion.

Both Aubrey and Stacie are quickly down on the floor next to her. "I know," Aubrey's voice conveys her understanding.

Chloe allows her blonde friend to wrap her in a hug. While she soothes her best friend, Aubrey says, "Could someone pick Amy off the floor?"

"What are we going to do, Bree? I can't handle watching Beca turned into some sex slave…."

Lily steps up and mumbles just loud enough to be heard, "I have an idea….

o0o

Beca can't believe the nerve of the woman sitting before her. Attempting to regain her composure, she attempts to establish a modicum of control of this absurd situation. "I'm sorry, but what?"

"My feet are always sore after a rehearsal. Be a dear and remove my shoes." The blonde German points down at the stiletto shoes she's currently wearing.

"Are you kidding me?" Beca can't tell if the Kommissar is actually flirting with her, or just playing mind games. Her eyes travels down Luisa's long sculpted legs, and she feels her mouth go dry, and she feels an overwhelming need to swallow. Beca is feeling so confused and tired, and she really just wants this entire messed up situation to be at an end.

When Luisa wiggles her feet, Beca realizes she's been staring at the blonde woman's long tanned legs. A quick glance at her face, and she sees Luisa is sporting a knowing smirk. The German gives her a wink, and again gestures to her feet. With face flushed with the humiliation that comes with servitude, Beca obeys the simple task. She reaches down and undoes the straps on each shoe, and gently removes each. Setting the shoes down she waits for further instructions, as she watches Kommissar stretch, and flex her feet. Beca just knows more commands are sure to come.

Kommissar happy with the Beca's obedience, continues, "Now please massage my feet."

"You want me to do what?" Beca asks still in shock from Kommissar's demands.

The powerful blonde snaps her fingers, and commands, "Massage my feet, they're sore."

"Dude! No! Gross!" Beca leaps back, shaking her head from side to side.

Luisa smirks at the petite American. She loves playing the Kommissar, commanding and powerful, it makes the game all the more interesting. In her Kommissar persona, Luisa had become an expert at the sly manipulation of other people. Luisa also learned a long time ago that she was at heart a predator, that she lives for the thrill of the hunt, the thrill of the chase was usually way more exciting and in all honesty, sexually stimulating, than the sex that would inevitably come at the end of their cat and mouse game. And the young American DJ is just such a perfect maus.

"Maus, let us dispense with this pretense, your words and eyes reveal the truth."

Beca shakes her head, "My what? My eyes?"

"Ja, your eyes, they continually are, how you say, checking out my legs. Ja?"

"What?"

"Maybe you see something you like down there?" Kommissar asks, a sly grin on her face.

"N-o…." Beca stutters as she feels herself drawn in by Kommissar's eyes.

"Why do you pretend to resist?" Kommissar asks.

Beca turns her head and looks down at her hands. She gasps when she realizes her hands have unfastened the straps of Kommissar's shoes. She's removed one shoe, and in the process of removing the second. Her hands shoot back as if she had just seen a cobra.

"You see, Sehr Kleine Maus, your body betrays you. Your head says no, but your heart says otherwise." Luisa's voice is soothing, yet commanding. She is a woman used to being in control, in command, this has given her a poise that is quite intoxicating.

"Continue," Kommissar commands. Beca doesn't move at first, and Kommissar fixes her with a look. "My feet need messaging, get to it."

Reluctantly the petite brunette takes the blonde's stocking-clad right foot into her hands and gently begins massaging it. She can't explain it but the touch of nylon, mixed with the Kommissar's perfectly manicured toes and her red toenails, mixed with the clearly subservient situation that had somehow occurred, has left her feeling unexplainably confused.

"You smell like vanilla," Beca says, before rolling her eyes. She hopes the heat she feels isn't as noticeable as it feels.

Kommissar knows she is now in control, yet that there is still a fine line to walk. She really wants to get this American who truly perked her attention, but it must be done right or the maus will run. So, Luisa just relaxes and allows the petite girl continue the massage. "Du bist so schön," she says in a soft voice, because she truly finds the American beautiful.

Beca shakes her head, but reluctantly accepts that it might be just easier to appease the powerful blonde than to cause a ruckus, and so tentatively reaches out and begins massaging Kommissar's right foot. At first her actions are hesitant, and disjointed, but Luisa says nothing, allowing her Maus to grow more comfortable on her own. Beca lets her mind drift as she gently works over the blonde's foot and toes, and over time she is doing a halfway decent job.

Beca continues lost in thought as she switches to Luisa's left foot. She's found a place, where her hands almost seem to move on their own, and she can keep herself distracted, mixing and matching songs in her head. Unfortunately, this bubble of avoidance is shattered when she glances up. She gasps as she realizes she is looking right up Kommissar's skirt.

Beca jumps up, "This is done."

Kommissar smirks, knowing the view Beca had just had. She enjoys seeing this hint of resistance in the petite American. "Ahh mein Feisty Maus is back. I do enjoy Feisty Maus, it will make breaking you so much sweeter. But…" Kommissar is cut off by the sound of the hotel phone ringing on the end table just behind her.

Looking over, perplexed she picks up the receiver. "Hello?" She listens to the person in the other end of the call, and Beca can tell she's confounded by what she's being told. "There's a reporter who wants to interview me? Now? About the charity, we are spreading across the city? I don't understand. Have them wait and I will be right down…"

Kommissar quickly puts her heels back on. "We must go down stairs maus, there's a mystery we must look into."

Beca lets out a breath, and then recovers, "Uhh, what's happened?"

Standing up to her full height, the blonde woman reaches out and tenderly runs her fingers down Beca's cheek. Her words are soft and full of promise. "Don't worry, we'll continue this later mein Sehr Kleine Maus."

Kommissar steps towards the door, and Beca's knees almost buckle. She watches the tall blonde walk away, finds herself praying that Chloe rescues her soon.

o0o

-/-/\\-\\-

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone taking the time to read this. Please leave a review. They make my day!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Love in an Elevator

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's a new chapter of the Bellas in Las Vegas. I hope you are still enjoying it, and can ignore any typos or misspellings. They, I'm afraid are all mine.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **-{-/+\\\\-}-**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Love in an Elevator**_

o0o

Fat Amy's favorite part of these mission impossible adventures was quickly becoming the mission planning pizza sessions, where the Bellas would figure out their next move over pizza, because of course brainstorming is always best with pizza.

"I'm still trying to figure out where you got that," Amy says around her last bite of pepperoni. She gestures around her with her half-eaten slice of pizza. Aubrey had somehow got her hand on a giant whiteboard and an equally big cork board which was being used to pin pictures and diagrams. Aubrey and Stacie's suite had become mission planning central.

"I have my ways Amy," says Aubrey, as she pins up a new diagram.

"Yeah, she does," adds Stacie, with a wink that brings a blush to Aubrey's cheeks.

Continuing to walk around the setup, Fat Amy takes another bite and says, "I'm not talking about your horizontal escapades, or should I say sexcapades?"

"That's too bad, I am," cuts in Stacie.

"Everyone knows that," says Emily.

Fat Amy ignores the two taller women, and say, "I'm talking about all of this. Where did you get all of this?"

Aubrey shrugs, "Like I said, I have my ways."

"Why are we going through all of this, let's just grab Short Stack, she's so tiny, any of us could carry her. I have sack that will fit Shawshank."

"I don't think that will work, Amy," Aubrey sighs in exasperation.

"Course it will work, I've eaten breakfasts that were bigger than Short Stack. And if any of tall hunks of German eye-candy try to stop us, I'm sure we can take down any DSM members that get in the way. I can Barney those blokes like nobody's business. I mean I've done my share as a walloper of Poddy-dodgers in my time."

Aubrey just stares at the boisterous blonde Aussie for a second, tries to respond, can't find the words, finally takes a breath sighs, and then exclaims Aubrey in exasperation, "That makes no sense at all Fat Amy, and besides, I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

Amy looks incredulous, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you suggested it," answers Aubrey.

"Hey guys, things are beginning to spiral for Beca. I think we need to get Beca out of there right away," says Ashley.

"We need to institute Lily's plan," adds Jessica.

Chloe looks over at Legacy. "Emily, did you send out the press releases?"

The taller woman smiles brightly and nods, "Yeah, they're all sent."

Chloe returns the smile, "Ashley, did we make all the lunch orders for the shelters?"

Ashley gives a thumb up. "Flo's cousin who works for the local NBC affiliate has a reporter and cameraman ready downstairs, ready to do the interview."

Aubrey sighs, "We're not fully ready, but we have no choice. Make the call, get Kommissar and Beca down to the lobby."

"How can we be sure Beca will be there? Kommissar might just leave Beca in her suite," Stacie inquires.

Aubrey shakes her head. "No. Kommissar is playing with Beca right now, like a cat playing with its prey." The blonde looks over to her redheaded best friend. "Sorry Chlo." The redhead shakes her head, and says 'it's alright.' Aubrey gives a reassuring smile and continues, "The blonde bitch will want to keep Beca close. Show her off, while continuing to remind Beca that she belongs to her."

"I love it when you go all commanding," stage whispers Stacie, before giving the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, we need to get in position," says Aubrey, having to ignore the feelings the taller brunette is stirring in her. "Don't all go at once, disperse and make your way to your respective spots individually." The blonde captain gives Fat Amy a pointed look. "Don't draw attention to yourself."

Fat Amy rolls her eyes, but begins to nod when Aubrey fixes her with her aca-Nazi stare.

"The call has been made," reports Emily.

"Okay people, the clock is ticking, let's move."

o0o

Chloe walks through the lobby acting inconspicuous without trying to seem like she is acting inconspicuous.

Satisfied that she's approaching the door unnoticed, Chloe quickly raps out two rapid knocks, pauses and then gives three slow knocks on the door that has a sign reading _'Authorized Facilities Personnel Only'_

The door swings open and Chloe squeezes past Lily, sure she's entered undetected.

"You're late!" Aubrey hisses at Chloe in a fierce whisper.

"Couldn't help it, Jesse intercepted me. He's determined to be Beca's knight in shining armor."

Lily whispers and Chloe smiles, "I'll consider it Lily, but for now I don't think we need to kidnap him, or tie him up. Besides where would we keep him?"

Lily smiles and there's more than a touch of crazy as she whispers. Aubrey frowns and asks Chloe, "Do I even want to know?"

Chloe shakes her head no. "To be honest I feel kinda bad," the redhead says while sporting a guilty look.

Aubrey narrows her eyes and asks, "Why?" She stretches the word, giving it a dubious lilt.

Looking sheepish, Chloe mumbles, "I may have let slip that Beca will be walking through the lobby soon."

Aubrey's eyes widen as she asks incredulously, "I repeat, why? Why would you do that Chloe?"

"Diversion," whispers Lily with an evil grin.

Chloe nods, a shy smile tugging at her lips as she answers, "Yeah."

Stacie steps up next to Aubrey, sporting a knowing smile, as Lily's answer sinks in. "Way to go Chloe, we'll make a spy of you yet." The leggy brunette holds up her hand, which Chloe promptly high fives.

Chloe can't help the smirk she's sporting, but knows time is of the essence. Looking at Aubrey, she asks, "So are we all set?"

Aubrey looks over her shoulder to Jessica who is tinkering with a control panel. Ashley gives a thumb up and says, "We're all set here."

"Is this going to work?" Chloe can't help but let her concern creep into her voice.

Aubrey nods confidently, "If everyone carries out their assignments it will."

"And all this," Chloe waves her hand about, "will escape detection?"

Stacie smiles proudly, "Oh yeah, between Jessica, Ashley, Lily and I, we can take down pretty much any computer, machine, or system, rewire it, reprogram it, and put it back with no one the wiser."

"I hope this works. We're running out of time. Once the convention is over, DSM is scheduled to return to Europe for a six month, sixteen nation tour, and that damn contract obligates Beca to go."

"Don't worry Chloe, we're going to get her back," Aubrey assures her.

"But we need to get you into position," says Stacie.

"Follow me," whispers Lily, as she signals Chloe, though the redhead does wonder if she's making a mistake when she's pretty sure she hears the Korean say, "I know where the bodies are."

o0o

Beca isn't sure what's going on, but she's fairly certain that Luisa is in the exact same boat as her. It seems Das Sound Machine had generously made a number of large donations to Las Vegas area homeless shelters, and Boy's and Girl's clubs over the last hour. The donations include providing pizza parties and catering full dinners at the various homeless shelters. Someone had also gotten word out to a local news station, who had sent a reporter to interview the Kommissar about her generosity.

Beca did have to admit she was kind of impressed with Luisa, and how the powerful blonde had handled her interview. She had taken the news of DSM's generous contributions with grace and composure, to the point Beca began to wonder if DSM had actually made the donations. But now as she's struggling to keep up with Kommissar's long strides, she's all but certain that the Bellas had struck again.

She can't quite stifle the smirk that keeps touching her lips. She has to keep it hidden, as she's walking among five members of DSM through the lobby. They are trailing Kommissar, struggling to keep up with her angry march.

The furious blonde is leading the group towards the elevators, her anger palpable. Beca on the other hand is delighted, positive that DSM has just been punked by the Bellas. Pizza parties for kids at all the Boy's and Girl's Clubs in the Las Vegas metro area, is not a small donation. This on top of food donations to the food banks, and catered dinners at all the area's homeless shelters, is all great publicity for the German singing group, but is definitely costing them a pretty penny.

Glancing to her right, she slows as she sees Flo give a quick wave. She then hears the song ' _Love in an Elevator'_ playing, causing her to look towards where the music is playing. Her features contort in confusion as she realizes it's Cynthia Rose sitting next to Denise, who is holding a pair of small speakers directed towards her.

"Beca!" Jesse calls from ahead of her. She groans as her former boyfriend again tries to get to her. Kommissar gives the young man a glare that could melt steel. The Amazonian German gives a nod, and the members of DSM move to intercept him, leaving Beca's side.

Jesse holds up his hands, palms towards the Germans, "Easy guys, I just want to talk."

Beca drops her head, as much as she wants to get away from DSM, she really doesn't want to talk to Jesse at this moment, and is kind of thankful for their intervention. Looking up she sees he's trying to be reasonable, and Beca starts to worry he might talk his way over to her. Suddenly she hears Fat Amy yelling for people to clear the way. There's a crash and quite the commotion. Beca turns just in time to see Fat Amy go flying off of a of a hoverboard crashing into Jesse and the DSM members.

Beca can't help the giggle that escapes as she watches Jesse pitch forward, his outstretched hands connecting perfectly with Kommissar's breasts. Before the giggles have the opportunity to turn into full-on laughter however she notices movement coming at her in her peripheral vision. Turning her head, she just has time to ask, "Lily?" Before she's bumped into by the silent Korean, and then shoved into an empty elevator.

The force with which Beca is propelled is enough to send the petite brunette flying backwards at least twelve feet. Her backwards trajectory only halted once her back connects with the back of the elevator, yet somehow the force of impact doesn't hurt.

Even before her momentum backwards has halted, the doors of the elevator close shut. Beca stands there stunned by the rapid pace of events. Tentatively Beca steps towards the elevator doors, but a noise above causes her to look up. She's confused to see an access panel in the ceiling moving, having never noticed the access point before. She tenses looking up into the darkness of the elevator shaft, and jumps back when a face appears.

Clutching her chest, it takes a moment she's looking into the bluest eyes, and the brightest smile as Chloe reveals herself, her head hanging through the ceiling hatch.

"Need a lift?" Chloe asks with a wink, her smile somehow growing.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah."

"Chloe!" Beca shouts excitedly.

Chloe hasn't moved, but her eyes and smile take on a playful look. "The one and only!"

"What the Hell are you doing?"

"Hold your questions," says Chloe, as she disappears back up the access hatch. A second later she reappears, though this time it's her feet. "Look out below," the redhead calls before dropping to the elevator floor.

The second Chloe lands in a crouch the elevator begins to rise smoothly. Chloe straightens to her full height, and Beca can only stare. Her best friend is dressed in an all-black catsuit, that covers her from head to toe. A very tight black costume, that fits perfectly, it reminds Beca of the outfit Scarlett Johansson wore in that superhero movie Jesse made her watch repeatedly their sophomore year. Beca notes that Chloe's red curls are covered by a black knit cap, and that the redhead very much looks the part of a cat burglar.

"Like what you see?"

"Yeah; Black Widow, eat your heart out," Beca enthuses with a nod.

"Why Beca Mitchell, was that a movie reference?" Chloe teases.

Beca rolls her eyes, but concedes, "Yeah."

The redhead smiles and opens her arms, Beca immediately springing into them. Chloe pulls her in tight, and both women lean in for the kiss. At first, it's lip-to-lip, soft and cautious, as their lips come together with a curious hesitation. Both are careful, tentative as they work out how to move their mouths together. It's Beca who takes charge first as she licks Chloe's lower lip, her tongue requesting access that Chloe readily gives. As it continues the kiss grows in heat; passion and love mixed with worry and fear. It's a passionately awkward moment for each woman, with so much emotion built up over time. Each woman unsure how long they have, both wanting, needing more of the other. Both realizing the slow burn of their relationship has 'aged' their feelings till they are the finest tasting spirit either has ever experienced, leaving both lightheaded. And each woman learns what it is to taste passion, and desperation in equal measure.

Falling in love, falling into each other, in an elevator where the only other sound is their breaths mixing in the air between them, is the most perfect thing either had ever done together.

Chloe is kissing her and it is everything Beca had ever hoped for.

Beca is kissing her and it is everything Chloe had ever dreamed of.

Chloe learns how much she likes it when Beca nips at her bottom lip.

Beca learns how much she loves the feel of Chloe's fingers playing with the few loose strands of her hair at the nape of her neck while the redhead's other hand rests on the small of her back holding her tightly.

They both love how the other shifts in their arms, leading to fresh smiling within continued kisses. Each keeps running a hand lightly up and down the other's side, wanting to feel the other's skin, but holding back; for now.

Beca whispers Chloe's name against her lips and it sends shivers down the redhead's spine.

The petite brunette wants her best friend to be closer, as close as two people can possibly be. She pulls Chloe into her; desperately, hungrily. The redhead lets her, all the while letting her hand roam upwards along the shorter girl's back, savoring every touch, each new sensation.

Beca relishes the way her body reacts to Chloe's touch as the redhead traces the outline of her spine, and then back down the graceful curves of her hips.

Boundaries have been broken, lines forever crossed, and neither of them care. It's exhilarating.

It's finally lack of air that causes the two to break apart and catch their breath. They stand there with foreheads touching, just listening to one another breathe and staring into each other's eyes.

Chloe breaks eye contact and looks at the floor indicator. Beca quirks her eyebrows at the redhead and asks, "Chloe?"

"One second," Chloe answers, holding up her index finger.

The elevator rises slowly until they pass the twentieth floor, and then the elevator just stops completely, and the interior is cast into darkness.

"Chloe?" Beca asks again, this time a little concerned.

Chloe gives the petite brunette a quick kiss, and whispers in the dark, "It's okay," reassuringly. A moment later the emergency lights came on, bathing the interior with a soft red glow.

Chloe leans over and speaks in a mock-conspiratorial tone. "Oh no, looks like we're stuck in an elevator, together." Chloe's stage-whisper voice rises in mock panic as she asks, "Whatever are we going to do?"

Beca does panic for a half-a-second, but the redhead's smile is a dead giveaway that the elevator being stuck is part of the plan. She returns the smile, and pulls the redhead closer. "I wonder how long we will be stuck here," Beca wonders aloud.

"Hours," is Chloe's response.

"Really?" Hope laces Beca's question.

"No," Chloe concedes; now feeling bad for giving her tiny DJ a sliver of hope. "But we have a few moments at least."

"It's not enough," answers Beca.

"I know,"

"Chlo, I'm not going to be able to resist her if we can't get me away. I'm sorry." Tears begin to form in Beca's eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't you worry Becs," Chloe says as she catches a tear running down Beca's cheek. "We're going to get you out of this. I'm not losing you."

"But you don't understand Chlo, I don't understand, she has this pull, and I want to resist, but she's whittling me down."

"I do understand…." A thought strikes Chloe, she smiles, and it's enough to give Beca hope. "I have an idea. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Beca readily answers.

"I can't say anything now, but after DSM's performance tonight, you and I are taking this bull by the horns," Chloe says defiantly.

"Really? You're going with that?" Beca asks sarcastically, even as she wipes away a tear

Mw. She can't help it, sarcasm is just ingrained.

"What? It works…" Chloe defends with a pout.

Beca laughs as she snarks, "It sounds like an Amyism…."

The redhead's eyebrows knit together, and she says, "Amyism? You're going to give me a hard time for 'bull by the horns, and the say, 'Amyism'."

"I-Uhh… you're right…" Beca concedes.

Both women laugh, and Chloe goes in for another kiss. When they pull they pull back, Chloe smiles triumphantly, "So I learned something today…"

Beca looks at Chloe with a playful smirk, "What personal boundaries are, and how to respect them?"

Chloe snorts as she laughs, "Beca, I've always known what personal boundaries are. You're just under the mistaken impression that they cover a wider area."

"Oh, is that it?" Beca asks as Chloe pulls her in close.

"Yeah," whispers Chloe as her lips brush Beca's

"Wait did you just snort?"

"No," Chloe scoffs, but she can't hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You totally did," giggles Beca.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Totally did…" snickers Beca.

"You know I don't think I'm going to tell you now," says Chloe, now in full pout mode.

"Oh, come on Chlo," whines Beca.

"Nope," the redhead shakes her head, a few more red curls escaping her watch cap.

"Pretty please Chloeeee," Beca exaggerates her whine.

Chloe huffs, but finally concedes, "Okay, but you have to ask nicely." Instructs the taller woman.

Now Beca huffs, but she nods, "Okay, here goes. Chloe, will you please tell me what you learned today."

"Okay, if you insist," Chloe giggles at the exasperated look her DJ is giving her; but then she sobers, and takes on a more serious tone, "I learned that I am totally and hopelessly in love with you Beca Mitchell."

Beca's eyes grow as Chloe continues, "The day I met you at the activities fair, I knew…I knew there was something special about you. You tried to hide it, behind heavy eye-makeup and ear spikes, but the truth is you were a light like I've never seen before. I knew at that moment I needed to know you, to hold onto you for as long as I could."

"I've always known I love you, but now I know I'm in love with you, that you're my soulmate, and I am never letting you go."

"Chloe…"

The redhead is on a roll now though, she's wanted to say these things for years, and now that it's out, she doesn't want to stop. "I know this is fast, and you're going to freak out, but I need you to know…"

"Chloe…"

"I'm sorry…"

Chloe stops talking as Beca's lips connect with hers. The petite brunette deciding it's the best way to interrupt the ramblings of her favorite redhead. Chloe for her part recovers from the shock quickly, and begins returning the kiss with great enthusiasm. When they finally part, Beca smiles shyly and says, "I'm in love with you too Chloe."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Chloe cuts off Beca with another kiss, her happiness uncontainable.

When they pull back this time, Chloe whispers, "Good, because it makes my plan more likely to succeed."

"Are you going to tell me what the plan is?"

"Nope," Chloe pops her 'P', with a smile. "I want it to be a surprise. But I guarantee you'll love it."

o0o

-/-/\\-\\-

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone taking the time to read this.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Beca's Debut

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter about the Bellas Las Vegas adventures.**

 **I have to say I was surprised by how upset people were with my portrayal of Beca.**

 **Sorry about that. It was not my intent to make Beca weak, or pathetic, just someone who is vulnerable to a particular predator. And yes, I do believe there are people with the innate ability to read others, and know how to manipulate and even control others.**

 **In my defense, what I was picturing in my imagination was a continuation of the strange effect Kommissar had on Beca in Pitch Perfect 2. In addition, I believed that her admitting she wouldn't be able to resist was not a one or two-day scenario. I envisioned that it was her admitting that if she were to go to Germany, Kommissar would be able to just wear her down over the long run.**

 **What I really learned from the reviews is don't mess with Beca's badass reputation.**

 **I think that all of you might like this chapter better. ;-) Big thanks for all the reviews! I do appreciate them.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **As always, I don't own Pitch Perfect, but I love the characters!**

o0o

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **Beca's Debut**_

Beca is struggling to keep up with her 'new team'. The black leather clad members of DSM are actually fast marching in lockstep through the backstage of the arena where their performance is about to take place. If she ever thought that the Bellas were a bit cultish, she's quickly learned they have nothing on DSM. It's both incredible and slightly, or maybe completely, unnerving how much military precision these DSM drones exhibit. She's pretty much given up being instep with any of them, and so is just trying to keep up. The She knows it's one more thing she'll be scolded for later.

It has not helped her to keep in step that the entire walk down from the suite she has mostly been in a daze. Beca's feet were just following the rest of DSM, and she wouldn't want it any other way. For the first time in the last two days her mental state isn't being caused by being 'won' in a poker game, or the predatory seductions of a giant blonde German succubus, who truly seems to have supernatural powers. No, it's because out of all this craziness she learned Chloe Beale loves her, is in love with her; and she returns that love wholeheartedly.

So, the petite woman is smiling, uncharacteristically smiling, especially given everything that has been happening in her life the last forty-eight hours. Kommissar had commented on it when they finally 'rescued' Beca from the elevator. The tall blonde captain had questioned Beca's emotional state, which seemed far too happy, and the state of Beca's hair, which had had a certain mussed up look.

Kommissar really was perplexed by the brunette's mood.

Beca knows she should be concealing her happiness, should be hiding behind her well-worn resting bitch-face. She can't help it, though, Chloe has made it impossible f

As always, the brunette's thoughts are a tumbled disordered mess in her head. On one hand, she still fears being forced to go to Germany; but on the other, she knows that Chloe will never give up on her. The time with Chloe has only bolstered her courage and given her hope.

As if on cue, Beca notices a flash of red curls off to the side, and suddenly feels a slight flutter in her stomach. She turns and her smile grows as she spots Chloe. Just knowing her best friend is standing there allows Beca to move with a confidence and an easy allure. Something about how Chloe is staring so openly, and with such love is making Beca feel confident instead of her usual awkwardness. Pride is almost bursting through the redhead's smile.

Before the other members of DSM can notice, Chloe quickly steps up and says softly "Love your new look, Beca." The petite woman stands transfixed, seeing Chloe's impossible-to-resist grin, the redhead's interest simmering in her impossibly blue eyes as she swept her gaze down Beca's length. Beca feels herself blushing a little. The black leather dress that is the uniform of DSM, is very sexy and revealing.

Beca glances down shyly, before meeting the redhead's cerulean blue eyes with a knowing gaze and small smirk. Glancing down one more time before replying, she savors the sexiness that is Chloe Beale. "I was admiring your dress too." The redhead is in a white summer dress that really brings out the color of her hair and eyes, and just accents her feminine curves.

Now it's Chloe who glances down, feeling her cheeks flush and then looking back up, not being able to resist a smile of her own.

"How did you?" Beca waves her hand indicating the backstage.

Chloe smiles, and stage whispers behind the back of her hand, "I bribed the guy at the door back there to let us in so I could wish you guys good luck."

Beca questions, "Us?"

Chloe brushes it away, "Oh, you know the girls might be around. Just so you know we have front row seats."

"Really?" Beca feels she must be looking really goofy, with how big her smile is, but she can't help it, and she really doesn't want to stop.

"Yeah, if you could end your set-in front of us, it would be amazing."

Suddenly Kommissar is there, giving Chloe a chilling stare. "I must insist you not interfere with our Anfänger,"

Chloe looks at the tall blonde incredulously. "What?"

"Our novice - Anfänger - I must insist you not distract her, prior to our performance."

"The Aff-affager- whatever you call it, is my girlfriend, and I am here to wish her luck," Chloe says defiantly. This news causes Kommissar's eyes to widen in surprise, but the moment passes quickly.

"That is news to me, but does not change anything. Mein Shone Klein Maus is mein now," the taller blonde begins to say.

"I don't belong to anyone," cuts in Beca, regaining her footing. Her usual fiery nature shining through, as she stands up against her nemesis. Chloe gives her a big smile, nodding in both approval and agreement.

The DSM Captain again shows her surprise, but regains her footing quickly. "Ahh feisty Maus, I see you have returned. I am happy to see your return. I'm sure you remember why," the German's voice drops a provocative octave, as she leers at Beca. "But, you forget yourself. You have a performance, go rejoin your line. I am sure your friend can't wait to see your solo; I know I can't." Kommissar looks over to Chloe with an evil 'Cheshire cat' like grin.

The redhead responds with a cool look. This challenges the tall blonde. Quickly the situation dissolves into Kommissar and Chloe staring each other down. Neither ready concede, or backdown.

It's Pieter who breaks the stalemate when he calls from down the corridor, "We need to get in position! We're on in two minutes."

Kommissar flashes an evil smile as she says, "Ah yes mein Maus. It's time for the performance. Come, NOW!"

Beca has been looking back and forth between the two and feeling like she's watching some titanic struggle. At the sound of Kommissar's command though she's shaken from her reverie. Taking a deep breath, Beca decides to throw caution to the wind. And with that she takes the two steps separating them and takes hold of Chloe's waist with one hand. The other she places on the nape of the redhead's neck. She uses her thumb to caress Chloe's cheek as she pulls her closer. Beca has a brief glimpse of shocked blue eyes before their lips meet, and everything else fades from her mind, and for a brief second, they are alone on the elevator again.

Unfortunately, this time it does only last a second, as suddenly Beca is yanked away. Kommissar is furious, cursing a mile a minute in German. Her iron grip has a hold of Beca's forearm, and she's literally dragging the brunette away.

Chloe moves to intervene, but Beca signals not to. It's hard for Chloe to not jump in, but there's a plan, and she needs to stick to it.

Even still, the redhead's anger is boiling over. Chloe has always felt nothing but disdain for Kommissar, but she's never been sure exactly why. Of course, there's the fact that DSM had stolen their tour after the 'muffgate' incident, and the smugness the members seemed to sport over the Bellas. But more than that she had always felt an intense anger for DSM's blonde leader, that seemed out of proportion for what had happened. Perhaps it's the calculating quality in her eyes, or maybe it's the way her body moves; as if she was born to rule the world with everybody at her feet. Most likely it was because the blonde had an innate ability to make Beca a quivering mess by her mere presence.

Now however Chloe has a tangible reason for her hatred of the Kommissar; nobody manhandles her DJ!

It takes every ounce of willpower not to go and punch the blonde German in the face, and just take Beca back, a plan Fat Amy has floated several times, but Chloe knows her plan is better, and will be even sweeter revenge.

o0o

Ten minutes later, Chloe is still seething, as she sits down in her front row seat. "I swear when I get my hands on that ginormous, egotistical, Amazonian Bitch," Chloe grumbles under her breath.

Aubrey taps her on her shoulder to get her attention. She shoots her oldest friend a questioning look; to which Bree just points. In the far aisle, about twelve rows up is one Jesse Swanson, the second least person Chloe wants to see right now. "Well that's just perfect," she sighs.

"What's he doing here?" Aubrey asks, as she gives the Treble a hard stare.

"I'll give you three guesses," Chloe answers, "and the first two don't count."

"Yeah, stupid question. Still I really hope he doesn't screw anything up."

Chloe simply nods, a crinkle forming between her brows as she keeps an eye on Jesse. The young man is moving to the front row, as if on a mission. She watches as Jesse moves from person to person, trying to grab a front row seat, but finds all the seats reserved.

"Bellas, Bellas, can I sit in one of your seats?"

"No can do mate," Fat Amy answers.

"Come on Fat Amy, no one's telling me anything. Why is Beca performing with DSM?"

"Well Short Stack might have accidentally signed a contract with DSM," answers the blonde Aussie.

Jesse looks at her incredulously, "Why would she do that?"

Fat Amy looks perplexed, or possibly gassy. "I don't think anyone can say," she answers with a shrug.

"Maybe it's because you lost her in a poker game," supplies Emily. Amy makes a big show of looking shocked at the accusation.

"What?!" Jesse can't believe his ears.

"Technically it was CR what lost our Shawshank; I was just a helpless bystander…."

Cynthia Rose's indignant, "What?" doesn't seem to deter Fat Amy, who continues to give a highly-selected retelling of the events that lead to Beca's indentured servitude.

"You lost her in a poker game? No way," the incredulity written on Jesse's face. Then suddenly his signature boyish grin is back. "This is perfect!"

Stacie looks at the former Treble in confusion. "How is this perfect?"

"It's like the plot of a rom-com, or a fairytale. My girl is in trouble, this is the perfect time for me to prove myself to her," Jesse answers enthusiastically.

Chloe bites her lip; she's pretty sure she's never wanted to punch someone in the head as much as Jesse right now, and she had just been in the same vicinity of Kommissar.

"Your girl?" Aubrey asks, taking umbrage at Jesse's casual possessiveness.

"Yeah," Jesse nods enthusiastically.

Chloe rolls her eyes but holds her tongue. She really doesn't want to talk to Jesse. She can't talk to him, because if she starts, she won't be able to stop, and for all his faults, Chloe doesn't want to take out her frustration with Kommissar on the Treblemaker.

"Jesse, that's precisely the problem; life's not like a movie or a fairytale," Stacie says, giving the enthusiastic young man a disapproving look.

"But in this case, it is," he says enthusiastically. "Look, there's a very basic formula for fairy tales: a prince," he points to himself, "a princess," he gestures towards the stage, "and an Evil Queen. Let's face it, Kommissar has Evil Queen written all over her." Chloe can actually agree with that. Unfortunately, Jesse continues, "And then a problem with a solution such as true love's kiss to make everything all better."

Aubrey shakes her head, "Jesse, the events of life don't follow neat little plot points that are neatly tied up at the end of ninety minutes."

Emily has always liked Jesse, he's such a great friend to Benji, and nice to her. She feels bad for him, but she knows he needs a dose of reality. The taller young woman sighs sadly, taking a small step forward. "Jesse, life isn't made up of movie moments."

"But guys, I have always believed that fairy tales can be real. I truly believe that good will conquer evil, that a prince can slay a dragon with a single blow, and I truly believe that love is the solution to most any problem."

Stacie jumps in again, "The difference between life and a fairytale, is life keeps going well after the 'happily ever after'. That's what happened here, life decided to go a different direction; Beca went in a different direction."

"You can say that again," Fat Amy stage whispers.

Jesse however misses all of this. He's already picturing the movie that he believes is his life in his head. "You guys don't get it, she's my A Cappella Girl, I'm her A Cappella boy. Happy endings exist! I'm sure of it! We're meant to be…." Jesse freezes mid-statement, makes a startled noise and then his eyes roll up into his head. Suddenly he's slumping back into Lily's arms.

The Bellas give her a questioning look until they notice the syringe in the silent Korean's hand. Lily shrugs, as she whispers, "My happy ending," in that quiet, dangerous way of hers.

Stacie and Aubrey shrug and then help guide the comatose Treble into Lily's seat. The silent Korean sits in his lap, cross-leg style, and smiles as she leans back.

"From Prince Charming to Sleeping Beauty in the blink of an eye. Not bad," observes Fat Amy.

Emily shakes her head, "You know I like movies, but someone needs to explain to Jesse that movies aren't real life."

All the Bellas murmur their agreement with this.

"I'm just glad he didn't ruin the plan," says Chloe.

"I wish you would share this plan with me," says Aubrey.

"I can't Bree, you might try to talk me out of it," answers the redhead truthfully.

"Which is all the more reason for me to know," exclaims an exasperated Aubrey. She's always looked out for her super friendly, ultra-caring best friend, worried that the redhead is too trusting, too vulnerable, especially in regards to Beca. It's why she's always trying to protect Chloe, even from herself at times.

Chloe feels bad, but gives a slight shake of her head.

Aubrey huffs, and looks over to Stacie. The statuesque genius holds up her hands. "Don't look at me. All I know is Chloe had Jessica and I jury rig a remote controller, and had Ashley working on a hack of the control panel."

"You want to explain Chloe?" Aubrey refocuses on the redhead.

The redhead shrugs, "I need to get Beca away from DSM, my best bet is at the end of DSM's performance."

"Isn't that risky? How are you going to get her away?" Aubrey asks, fast and furious. She's really worried about her friend, and how desperate she is.

Chloe shrugs again, "I'm making a lot of this up as I go, and this rescue is a lot of improvisation, but I have to take a chance. I can't leave her in that, that woman's clutches another night." The redhead projects nothing but grit and determination in her final words. Nothing is going to keep Beca and her apart.

Aubrey notes the determination of her best friend, and can only nod. Reluctantly, she knows her stubborn friend can't be dissuaded, and is too committed to her plan. She deflates with a sigh, "You know this is crazy, but I always have your back, Chlo."

Taking the blonde's hand and giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. "I know Bree, it's one of the many things I love about you." Her smile is warm and it fills Aubrey with equal measure assurance and trepidation. Chloe's smile just has the effect of making people feel confident and assured. While the opportunity for disaster is just so great.

Silence falls over all the Bellas. The rest of the wait for the show to start is spent in silent anticipation. As the audience lights dim and the footlights turn up, a hush falls throughout the auditorium, the chattering of the crowd falling to a quiet murmur.

As the two announcers step onto the stage and walk out to the middle of the stage, all the Bellas let out a collective groan; it's Gail McFadden and, as John Smith, again. For the Bellas, these two are the most annoying people in all of A Capella. Ever since their meeting in the Dean's office, the Bellas had nothing but contempt for the two pretentious A Cappella figures. Their attempt to get the Bellas disbanded had not been forgotten or forgiven.

Gail steps up and addresses the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, hope you have enjoyed the third day of the International A Cappella Convention."

John steps in, "Why of course they have Gail, and who wouldn't?" His blonde partner gives her partner an annoyed look.

Stacie whispers loud enough for the Bellas to hear. "Has anyone actually gone to the convention's sessions?"

Cynthia Rose shakes her head, "I had actually forgotten that there was a convention." She blushes as she looks abashed.

"Wait, we're here for a convention?" Fat Amy asks incredulously. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I did," whispers Aubrey, indignantly.

The blonde Aussie shrugs, "Well truth is I only pay attention to half of what you say, as you say a lot of boring things."

"Amy! I'm passing on important information, that you need to know," whisper yells Aubrey, her light skin taking a healthy shade of pink.

"Possibly a third," continues Fat Amy.

Aubrey goes to say more, but is halted by the feel of a hand on her thigh and a gentle squeeze. Stacie leans in and gives the flustered blonde a light kiss to her cheek. "Don't sweat it Bree. I listen to 100% of everything you say."

"We have an excellent program here tonight," announces Gail.

"And we should get to it, because no one came to see you, Gail," John deadpans.

"And even fewer for you, John," Gail responds without missing a beat. "Now I'd like to present the feature group of this evening. They are twelve time European Champions, and five-time World Champions, they are the single most popular A Capella group in the world. Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Das Sound Machine!"

The stage goes dark, pitch black, till a single spotlight slowly illuminates it, enough to show it's empty, save for a single figure, who emerges from a dark haze of smoke. It's a rather compelling stage effect.

Kommissar.

She looks magnificent in her leather attire, accented by thigh-high black leather four-inch heel boots. Her delicate, beautiful face is framed by her lustrous long, golden blonde hair that shines like a halo of finely spun moonbeams in the spotlight. There's a slight pause as she raises her head, and looks out over the audience.

The audience watches expectantly, waiting for the performance to begin, but still she hesitates, letting the anticipation build. When she feels enough time has passed, before expectation becomes frustration, the blonde German takes a deep breath, her high, firm breasts rising beneath the black leather of her bodice, and then she begins to sing.

 _Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream  
Of light mists of pale amber rose  
Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
Touching, discovering you_

Kommissar's voice is strong and beautiful. She's singing without accompaniment, and her voice is dominating the spacious arena.

 _I wanna tell you my secret  
With just the sound of my breathing  
I wanna know your hearts beating  
I wanna tell ya, I wanna tell ya_

Not for the first-time Chloe has to admit the Uber German Bitch is a real talent. Her rendition of Donna Lewis's 'I Love You Always and Forever' is beautiful, and the audience has already been caught in her musical web.

 _I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you_

Suddenly DSM comes out of the dark mist in an explosion of song and lights, as there are suddenly an array of spotlights and lasers lighting up the stage. Their collective voices strong as they sing Christina Aguilera's 'Let There Be Love'

 _Ah ooh like that  
Yeah it feels so good that I can't hold back  
Ah ooh like that  
Hit the right spot, making my eyes roll back_

The singers of DSM move in rhythm, taking up positions that covers the entire stage. Their presence amazing in its almost mechanical perfection.

 _Let there be let there be love  
Here in the here in the dark  
Turning me turning me on  
Not gonna fight anymore  
'Cause I want your touch (Let's go)_

 _Let there be love  
Here in the here in the dark  
Turning me turning me on  
Not gonna fight anymore  
'Cause I want your touch (Let's go)_

Chloe's face lights up as she spots Beca singing in the last line of DSM singers.

"That's quite the light show they're putting on," comments Emily, and she's right. In the darkness of the auditorium, a multitude of lights and lasers, flashing through the darkness and smoke.

 _Want you to tell me you need it  
I wanna hear it repeated  
Want you to take me completely  
Want you to tell me  
Want you to tell me  
Ah ooh like that  
Yeah it feels so good that I can't hold back  
Ah ooh like that  
Hit the right spot, making my eyes roll back_

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "It's a lot of flash over substance."

"Well it will prove useful to us," whispers Chloe.

"How?" Stacie asks, leaning in towards the redhead.

"You'll see," replies Chloe, with a sly grin.

 _Let there be let there be love  
Let there be let there be love  
Let there be let there be love  
Let there be let there be love_

"Interesting choice of music, so far," comments Emily, almost exactly in time with DSM sliding into a rendition of Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'.

 _We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello_

"Do think there's a message with the song choice?" Emily asks.

"It seems too well rehearsed to have anything to do with Beca," answers Aubrey. Her tone definitely suggests she respects the performance they are witnessing. Deep down Aubrey knows that what DSM is displaying, is exactly what she wanted the Bellas to do, before she learned that isn't who they are.

"Still, I bet Kommissar is loving this," whispers Stacie. Chloe can only nod.

 _I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading_

Kommissar's moves are not the same as the rest of the dancers, but her provocative dance moves are in sync. As soon as the chorus comes up again she starts forward towards her victim…Beca.

 _When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said  
"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say yes"_

The choreography is tight, and well-rehearsed. And as the song ends, it is setup to look like Kommissar is proposing to Beca, and Chloe feels her temperature rise. It only raises as Kommissar begins another solo, and this one does feel like it's been inserted for a purpose. Kommissar doesn't seem the type to sing many R. Kelly songs.

 _"Soon as I see her walk up in the club (I'm a flirt)"_

Pieter provides the echo effect for Kommissar on this song.

 _"Winkin' her eyes at me, when I roll up on them dubs_

 _(I'm a flirt)  
Sometimes when I'm with my chick on the low _

_(I'm a flirt)  
And when she's with her woman lookin' at me, damn right _

_(I'm a flirt)_

" _So homie don't bring your girl to meet me 'cause (I'm a flirt)  
And baby don't bring your girlfriend to eat 'cause (I'm a flirt)"_

 _"Please believe it, unless your game is tight and you trust her  
Then don't bring her around me 'cause (I'm a flirt)"_

Kommissar walks around the stage and backs herself into Beca. Spinning about she reaches an arm up and around the petite brunette's neck while slow rolling her hips. Beca swallows, and averts her eyes keeping them glued on the ceiling. Kommissar notices, and smirks, before continuing her routine.

 _"Please believe it, unless your game is tight and you trust her  
Then don't bring her around me 'cause (I'm a flirt)"_

Kommissar steps away from Beca and start rolling her hips and moving in a slow sensual dance letting her hands roam over her curves.

 _"Rollin like I supposed to  
Shinin' like I supposed to  
In the club, fuckin' wit' honeys like I supposed to"_

Kommissar drops down with a sexy dance move, and let her hands travel over herself as she stands back up. She moves around in a circle running her hands over various members of DSM, at times glancing back at Beca and other times subtly over at Chloe. Most of Kommissar's glances at Chloe are as if to say 'Bring It.'

Chloe had expected something like this, but now seeing it is much worse. She doesn't want to see it, but can't turn away from watching Kommissar's slow grind on Beca. _What the aca-hell?!_

Kommissar's eyes cut over to Chloe sitting in the front row, giving the redhead a challenging look before taking both of Beca's hands in hers and slowly grinding down to the floor then back up.

For all intents and purposes, the DSM leader just laid down the gauntlet at Chloe's feet. Chloe recognizes this and is pissed. "Are you freaking kidding me?" Chloe hisses under her breath. Aubrey gives her best friend a supportive smile. Emily on the other side of Chloe gives the redhead's hand a squeeze. For her part, Fat Amy has to bite down on her fist to stop from laughing. The look on Chloe's face right now is beyond anything the boisterous Aussie has ever seen from the soulless ginger.

Also, taking note of the intense hatred the ginger is projecting her way, the tall blonde turns back towards her prey and runs her hands down the petite brunette's sides as she steps closer to the dazed DJ, and whispers, "Your turn Maus." She gives the petite brunette a gentle shove, and allows herself to fall back into a chair that had been set behind her.

The spotlight centers on Beca, and she freezes for a few seconds as her eyes remain glued on Kommissar who is reclining sensually across the chair.

With a deep breath, Beca begins singing her solo.

 _"Bed, stay in bed The feeling of your skin locked in my head._

 _Smoke smoke me broke, I don't care, I'm down for what you want_

 _Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here"_

Beca starts the routine, just as they rehearsed earlier in the day. Her body moves and sways with all the sensual rhythm she can feel as she begins walking towards the seated Kommissar.

" _Cause you dry my tears,_

 _Yeah, summer loving and fights._

 _How it is for us, and it's all because"_

At the last second though Beca pivots, and faces the audience. Her move is swift and graceful, and catches the rest of DSM off guard. Beca can't see it, but she feels Kommissar's glare. She'll pay for it later, of that she has no doubt.

" _Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We Love for life  
On and on and on"_

The tiny DJ slowly moves towards the true object of her affections. The brunette's voice is soulful and powerful as it reverberates throughout the packed arena.

Lily sees the move and pulls out the controller, Stacie and Jessica fashioned for her. At a flick of the button, the fog machines increase their output, and the lights at the back of the stage all go out, bathing all of DSM in utter darkness. Lily smirks as she imagines the look on Kommissar's face, as the stage suddenly lowers, effectively blocking any quick attempt to interfere with Beca's solo. She knew this was earlier than planned, but Beca's moment of rebellion had actually given them a better opening.

" _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one,_

 _so put it on me,_

 _Swear it won't take you long If you love me right_ "

Beca has a small smirk on her face, she can't help it. Seeing Chloe in the audience, watching her, is giving her a boost of confidence. This is definitely not a song she would sing in public.

" _We love for life,_

 _on and on and on_

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one,_

 _so put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long If you love me right_

 _We love for life, on and on and on."_

Beca comes to the edge of the stage and kneels down. Part of her notes that all the Bellas are there, but it doesn't matter, her eyes are on only one. The petite brunette looks directly at Chloe as she continues her song. She can tell that her girlfriend is thoroughly loving every second of her performance.

" _Love can be love_

 _Anything you want I'll give it up_

 _Lips, lips I kiss_

 _Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

 _Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here_

 _'Cause you dry my tears_

 _Yeah, summer loving and fights_

 _How it is for us, and it's all because "_

Beca shoots a seductive look over at Chloe before continuing. She licks her lips in the most sensual of manner. The redhead feels her heart beat faster.

"If I didn't know Chloe would end me, I would definitely hit that," whispers Stacie.

"Chloe would be the least of your problems," hisses Aubrey.

Stacie smiles slyly as she huskily replies, "Why Ms. Posen, are you being possessive?" The tall brunette chuckles. "Don't worry my dear, I definitely prefer blondes, and later I promise to show you how much." Her wink is the cherry on top, and Aubrey feels her blush from the top of her ears to the tip of her toes.

Chloe misses this interaction, as she sits mesmerized by Beca's performance. She's always loved Beca's voice, from the instant she heard it in the showers, but now the petite brunette is truly showcasing how magnificent her voice truly is.

" _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one,_

 _so put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right We love for life, on and on and on"_

The petite brunette gives Chloe one of the sexiest smirks that any of the Bellas had ever seen. She seems to be channeling all her emotions into her singing, and Chloe appreciates it, having known the Beca when she was actively trying to keep her emotions closed off.

 _Oh now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We love for life, on and on and on  
Ooh now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We love for life, on and on and on_

 _We're talking body  
Put it on me  
If you love me right  
We love for life, on and on and on_

 _Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on_

 _On and on and on_

 _On and on and on_

When Beca finishes, Chloe is on her feet beaming up at her. Beca doesn't think her own mouth can physically go that wide, and those cerulean blue eyes might actually be twinkling.

"Beca! Jump!"

The words catch Beca off guard. They're not from Chloe. Her eyes flash to Lily who is standing with some sort of device in her hand. The normally silent Korean shouts again. "Beca, jump."

Chloe opens her arms, showing she's ready to catch the petite blonde. Beca looks her in the eyes and the redhead nods, and that's all the assurance Beca needs. She leaps from the stage, and the moment she feels Chloe's arms wrap around her, everything goes black.

o0o

Kommissar races up the stairs from the under-stage area, furious about how things have turned. First her maus had shown more resistance than expected. The change in choreography and the serenade that was meant for her, had suddenly been to that ginger-haired bitch.

Her Shone Klein Maus would be punished for that; oh yes she would. And that meddling ginger.

So many of the routes back to the stage were blocked. With each step her anger increases tenfold. It was as if she wo

Reaching the stage just as Beca finishes her solo. Kommissar begins to walk towards the kneeling brunette. However, before she's even halfway across the stage, Beca stands, and then leaps from the stage. Kommissar can't believe it. She begins to run for the front of the stage, but comes to a stuttering halt as all the lights go out in the entire arena. And then a new laser light show begins playing to the beat of old remixes Beca has set up for the Bellas over the last three years.

The outage only lasts a couple minutes, and when the power comes back on, the rest of DSM are irate, and standing dumbfounded behind their Captain. Wondering how many the costume whack job would blame for this predicament. She knew someone was going to put the blame on her, for everything that has gone wrong for the team. .

The audience is ecstatic, rising to her feet, applauding furiously. They don't know the drama. They don't know market, or the vibe for the time. It doesn't yell romantic comedy. Kommissar halts down at the seats; the order for her Maus to return ready to go, just on the tip of her tongue. But she freezes, because Beca and Chloe are not there. The Bellas are all standing around in front of their seats.

Kommissar looks everywhere, but there is no sight of either of the women.

She fights to stifle her rage, she so wants to shout at the top of her lungs. But she knows she can't. She swears on all she holds dear she will make the Bellas and Beca pay for this affront, but she will really seek revenge on the true thorn in her side; Chloe Beale.

Turning around, Kommissar swears she will recapture her lost Maus.

o0o


	13. Chapter 13 - Revelation

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter about the Bellas Las Vegas adventures.**

 **Big thanks for all the reviews! I do appreciate them.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **As always, I don't own Pitch Perfect, but I love the characters!**

o0o

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **Revelation**_

Kommissar helplessly watches Beca leap from the stage, and disappear into the front row of the crowd. She cannot believe what is happening, she's never felt less control, in her entire life. It's a new feeling, one she doesn't like very much. She's always in control. People bend to her, it's never the other way around.

She senses more than sees the rest of DSM form up behind her, and it reminds her that she is still in control of the most important thing in her life. Filled with renewed confidence, she knows she can collect her wayward Maus, she may even be able to use this momentary rebellion to help in her process of bringing the talented American to heel. However, before she can take a step towards where her Maus has escaped to, the lights all shutoff. The darkness in the arena is absolute and complete.

"What is going on? What is causing this?" Kommissar growls at Pieter.

Her second-in-command steps up next to her, and even in the darkness she knows he's shrugging his shoulders. "How would I know? This place could be haunted for all I know. Or maybe your scheme for the tiny troll has brought a curse on us," Kommissar can easily hear the snark in Pieter's voice.

"Do not be stupid, and what I do with mein Maus is my business."

"Kommissar, do we finish the set?" Asks the woman just to Kommissar's left. "We still have three songs."

"Nein! How can we in this darkness?"

As if answering Kommissar's rhetorical question, a bank of lights powers on, bathing all the members of DSM in a pool of light.

The members of DSM have become such a well-organized machine, the members who were supposed to start the next song, use the lights as their cue, and begin singing the next song. For a half-a-heartbeat Kommissar considers ignoring her role in the song, and rushing over to catch her Maus, but DSM has a reputation to maintain, and when she hears Pieter start to sing, she knows she will finish the set. Trapped in the routine she herself setup, Kommissar is forced to finish DSM's performance.

By the end of the performance the crowd is going wild, nobody there had ever seen such a performance before.

Kommissar moves to the front of the stage taking a bow. She looks down, and the Bellas are still there, clapping politely, but her Maus, and the scheming ginger are nowhere to be seen.

o0o

Chloe steps onto the balcony. Beca is already there, standing against the rails, staring out at the bright lights of sin city as she breathes in the cool desert night air. The petite brunette tenses for a moment, till she sees that it's Chloe.

Looking out over the lights of the Vegas strip, "It's really beautiful here. How did you know about this place?"

Chloe shrugs and smirks, "Not my first time in Vegas."

"I can't believe what we just did," says Beca in a hushed tone, as if someone might hear them.

"I know," giggles Chloe in response. "I can't quite believe it either."

"How were you able to setup an escape under the stage?"

"Lily had a diagram of the tunnels."

"Why am I not surprised. I thought we were going to get caught down there when we heard those footsteps," says Beca in a soft breathless way.

"It did add to the excitement," Chloe still feels the adrenaline of the escape.

"Yeah, it did," Beca admits with a lopsided grin. "As did, what I'm sure was Lily's timely intervention?"

Chloe giggles as she nods, "Yeah."

Beca can't help but giggle too, which is totally out of character, but this entire situation, and Chloe's laugh are just infectious. "I'm assuming she was the source of firecrackers and smoke bombs."

"Yeah, funny thing is she had all of them even before we got into this situation. When I asked her about it, she just pointed out she was proven right to have them."

"She really should work for the CIA," sighs Beca. She turns again to stare out at the city, not trying to keep the wry smile off her face.

"I think she does."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Both women laugh, and it feels like such a relief. When the laughter fades, each woman is left smiling at the other. There's warmth and caring in the smiles, and both know the smile they are sharing is only for the other.

The smile on Beca's face warms Chloe's heart, and she quickly closes the distance, taking her longtime crush into her arms and captures her lips. The new couple kiss with a passion that has been building for years, yet every kiss she shares with Beca, only seems to intensify their need for one another.

After a solid minute of savoring the sweet taste of each other's lips, they pull apart, though they stay close, resting their foreheads together.

"Where did you disappear to?" Beca asks.

Chloe giggles, "I thought the occasion deserved to be toasted. I bought us a bottle of champagne. An expensive one too. We'll have to thank DSM for it."

As if on cue, a waitress appears, carrying a tray with two glasses, and followed by a waiter with a stand an ice bucket; the long neck of a champagne bottle sticking out. The team works quickly to get everything setup, and present Beca and Chloe a glass of champagne each.

"Courtesy of Alpha Kappa Beta," says the waitress.

"Why, what a surprise," Chloe says with faux surprise.

"Who?" Beca asks, confused.

The young women each take a glass and toast each other as the wait staff depart.

Beca takes another sip, smacks her lips in appreciation of the taste, and says, "That's really good, but isn't it dangerous for you to use a DSM credit card? Couldn't they trace it back to you?"

Chloe waves Beca's concerns away. "Lily nicked it from Hans when she incapacitated him…."

Beca's eyes widen in shock, "Lily incapacitated Hans?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know about that. So, when Lily stole your passport back…."

"Lily stole my passport?"

"Yeah, but I don't think Kommissar knows yet, which is good, because she hasn't started the process of getting you a replacement." Chloe taps her chin as she thinks through different scenarios.

"Where does incapacitating Hans fit into this?" Beca asks confused.

"Well, Lily broke into Kommissar's suite and was about to get away scot-free, when this Hans, and another member of DSM happened in on her. She quickly incapacitated them…."

"How-wait," Beca holds up her hand, "I don't want to know."

Chloe grins, "So she did a quick frisk, and found a company credit card on Hans. We used it to pay for a number of lap dances and a week's worth of booze from the strip club we dumped them in."

"So, you still have the credit card? And used it?" Beca asks incredulously.

"Well not anymore. I trashed it after this last purchase," Chloe assures the petite brunette.

"But they could trace the card to you. Kommissar could have you arrested," says Beca, who doesn't think the redhead is taking this serious enough.

"Aww, Badass Mitchell actually cares," Chloe says as she snuggles closer to the petite brunette.

"Hey, I do care, I can't have you getting in trouble," Beca says in all seriousness.

Chloe grins sheepishly at her love, and bends into a slow sensuous kiss. It's soft and sweet and urgent. Everything Chloe has ever wanted it to be and more, because it's real and it's Beca and so it's perfect.

When the two lovers break the kiss at long last they're both breathing heavily and their lips are swollen and red. Both are smiling contentedly as they rest their foreheads against each other. Enjoying the feel of Beca's skin against hers, Chloe whispers, "Don't worry, I didn't make the purchase. I sweet talked a bachelor party to do it. I claimed it was for a bachelorette party challenge. They were super eager to help."

Beca rolls her eyes, "I bet they were."

"As much as I think I like jealous Beca, I don't want you feeling you need to be. I'm a one-woman kind of girl." Whispers Chloe, as her lips graze the shell of Beca's ear, sending shivers of pleasure down the brunette's spine.

"Now, come here, I may only have you for a few moments before I'm sure your new team tracks you down."

"Yeah, it's kinda scary how good they are at that," Beca sighs loudly. "What are we going to do Chlo? The day after tomorrow I'm slated to get on a flight to New York, and the passport is only a delay, I'm still at some point going to have to go to Berlin." Beca closes her eyes, trying to enjoy the dry desert breeze.

The petite woman feels Chloe's arms around her waist, pulling her tightly into the redhead. "Well, I'm coming too."

"I'm being serious Chloe."

"Hey, did you just forget what happened? We're in this together. Where you go, I go."

"You're being serious, aren't you?"

"Lady Gaga activist serious," says Chloe in a steady voice. "Where you go, I go."

"I really don't want to go Chlo. Things are just starting for me. You, the job with Residual Heat, you…" Beca turns to face Chloe, and she gets lost in those beautiful eyes that have been haunting her dreams. Looking into those oh so beautiful blue eyes fills Beca with both hope and dread.

"We haven't figured out a way to get you out of it, without triggering all the penalties in the contract, but we will." Chloe notes the conflicting emotions in Beca's features. She hugs the smaller woman. "Hey, I still have a card to play. It's not enough to keep Kommissar from triggering the non-compete clauses, so I have been trying to figure that out. Otherwise I would have played it."

"It's just, this should be the happiest day of my life…." Beca starts.

"It's mine," Chloe cuts in.

"Really?" Beca asks incredulously.

Chloe nods, answering honestly and forthright. "Yes."

The smile on Beca's face grows wider, as the breathing between the both of them grows heavier. Beca tilts her head sideways as Chloe finds a particular spot between the brunette's ear and neck that she loves to have nibbled on. Chloe notices Beca's increased breathing, and uses the knowledge to her advantage; nipping at the spot with chaste kisses in between.

"Tease," Beca growls, and she feels the redhead's smirk against her neck. She decides to meet this challenge and take control. Beca moves delicately to turn their bodies so she's trapped Chloe against the railing. She doesn't say anything, but uses the move to her advantage.

Beca positions herself so she ends up fitting easily between Chloe's legs. With her hands-on Chloe's ass, she lifts the taller woman, who easily wraps her legs around the younger woman's hips. The petite brunette captures the redhead's parted lips in a heated kiss.

Chloe is surprised by Beca's bold move, and loves it. She gasps into Beca's mouth, while feeling the throb of lust in her very core. She's impressed with how easily the smaller woman is able to lift her, and with so little effort that she lets out a noise of appreciation; though that may also be because Beca has positioned them so they are both in a better angle for stimulation. The idea that her DJ might take her against this railing is turning her on. Light laughter escapes the redhead, low and lascivious because she's always dreamt of actually doing this with her tiny DJ. Chloe finally got her girl and she'll be damned if she isn't going to enjoy this little bit of happiness.

Two sets of very different blue eyes keep their full attention on the other's, and still Beca doesn't wane or falter in her actions. She holds Chloe's hips so are both pressed together, her hands moving from thigh to butt in a slow predatory move that has the redhead panting with passion.

"Better," Beca whispers, taking care to brush the Chloe's ear with her lips. Then she leans in to kiss her in another heated moment, already seeking out Chloe's bottom lip to nibble and suck as vigorously gentle as she possibly can.

o0o

"What are **they** doing here?" Kommissar growls, anger flooding through her at the sight before her. She steps out on balcony and pauses, trying to collect herself, but she can't with her Maus kissing that meddling redhead just ten meters away.

"It seems pretty apparent," Pieter says as he steps up to her shoulder, his voice is heavy with sarcasm. What he's seeing is what he expected. If he had been asked what they would find when they started this hunt, this is what he would have answered.

Kommissar emits an angry growl as she stalks over towards the young couple, fuming with anger. The usually cool and collected blonde leader approaches Beca and Chloe menacingly.

o0o

The next kiss is even better because it's less rushed. They take their time exploring each other's mouths and trailing hands all over the other's body. Chloe could spend a lifetime doing this and it still wouldn't be enough, she thinks.

While Beca's butterfly kisses are keeping her busy at Chloe's neck, the brunette's hands are kneading at her lover's hips, working them all the way down to Chloe's ass and kneading the cheeks there. Beca can't help the smile; she's secretly always had a thing for Chloe's ass.

The only sounds in the balcony now are the passing cars in the streets below, and the sounds of their pleasure they manage to evoke from one another. This actually fuels Beca, the silence, because all she wants to do is fill it with the sounds she's eliciting from Chloe. And it feels like Chloe has the same theory, since she's moved on from just breaking the kiss on her lips and kissing all the way down Beca's jaw. The redhead stops at the same spot on Beca's neck from earlier, and just barely begins to suck on that spot before she inadvertently rocks her hips out of instinct and reflex, which elicits a groan from Chloe.

Chloe rocks her pelvis back in return that causes Beca to gasp out slightly in return. The fire that has been burning between the two lovers has increased from a slow burn to a full bonfire now.

They're so lost in each other that they don't even notice Kommissar coming up behind them. Neither of them hear Kommissar as she stops a mere six feet away. Only when a harsh cough from Pieter sounds, do the two women realize they're no longer alone.

Chloe emits a high shriek and Beca mutters, "Oh my God!"

"Well, well, well," Kommissar says with a hint of malice. "What do we have here? A lost little Maus?"

Chloe's jaw clenches once and Beca clears her throat to hide anything in her voice that can be used against her. They break apart with flushed cheeks. They both turn to look at the source of the sound; their faces showing their annoyance. Chloe spins around, facing Kommissar in such a way that she's half in front of Beca.

"Enjoying the air, hmm?" comes the chilling voice of Kommissar from a few feet away. The German Amazonian raises her eyebrow at the couple, yet before they can say anything, Kommissar is saying in German. "Ich bin sehr enttäuscht, meine sehr Schlechte Maus," The tall blonde steps closer. Chloe subtly moves to continue to shield Beca from the German woman. She's not sure what Kommissar just said, but the sound of her voice, there is a hint of threat.

The leader of DSM notes the shift by the redhead, but ignores her, continuing to focus on Beca. "Du bist der hinterhältige, mein maus," Kommissar stares at her hard, then looks at the redhead. "Du bist eine miese, kleine, überhebliche…"

"Hey!" Beca cuts Kommissar off. "She is not a sneaky rat. She's only having to do this because YOU tricked me into basically signing my life away."

"Yet you signed, and so you are now a member of DSM. So, you will come with me," Kommissar reaches to grab Beca, but Chloe moves again so she's in between. "I will gladly have you keep your hands off my wife…."

"What?" Kommissar asks, disbelief clear on the blonde woman's face.

Chloe looks the taller woman square in the eye and says in a flat serious voice "Keep your damn hands off of my wife!"

o0o

 **A/N: so, another chapter in the books. I am not as happy with this chapter, but I'm hoping you are still liking this story. It has been a lot of fun.**


	14. Chapter 14 - What Happened?

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter about the Bellas Las Vegas adventures. I really wanted to get this out faster, but man is life really busy.**

 **Big thanks for all the reviews! I do appreciate them.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **As always, I don't own Pitch Perfect, but I love the characters!**

o0o

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **What Happened?**_

"Wife?" Luisa asks incredulously. She steps back looking back and forth between the two American women. She demands, "Von was redest du?"

Beca answers from behind Chloe, "What she's talking about is that Chloe and I are now married." There is glee and pride in her voice, and a confidence she's never shown to the DSM Captain before.

Luisa doesn't like it. Her voice becomes cold hard steel, getting louder with each word, "Was? Ich glaube dir nicht!"

"It doesn't matter if you believe," answers Beca with a shake of her head. The smaller woman stands as straight as possible, though her five foot two is dwarfed by Kommissar's commanding height which has been augmented by five inch heels. The blonde diva towers over both women, but together they have the strength to keep their backs straight.

Chloe has never been intimidated by the tall blonde, and the need to protect her love invigorates her courage at this moment. She proudly holds up both of their left hands as she says, "Read'em and weep, baby!" The simple gold bands stand out on their joined left hands. Chloe's smile is smug, which infuriates Kommissar even more.

The usually cool collected German steps closer, as she growls, "Nicht alle Tassen im Schrank haben?"

Chloe and Beca look at each other and both shrug in confusion. Chloe looks back towards Kommissar and says with a shake of her head, "I literally have no idea what you just said."

"I am asking if you have all of your mental faculties; if you are crazy," sneers Kommissar.

"Only about Beca," sasses Chloe. Beca smiles into Chloe's shoulder. She's never felt the warmth of love like this before. Usually it's Beca being the badass. It's really hot to watch Chloe unleashing her inner warrior princess.

The sound of Kommissar's voice pulls Beca's attention back. "Ich habe sowas von die Nase voll!" Kommissar is now shouting, yet the petite brunette isn't feeling intimidated anymore. Standing there with Chloe, Beca feels courage coursing through her.

"I don't care if you're fed up," replies Beca.

"How did this happen?" Demands Kommissar.

Beca smiles at the memory.

o0o

 _Beca and Chloe are laughing as they emerge from the hotel, using a little used exit that opens to the back of the resort to leave the building. They step out into the night and take a deep breath._

 _Chloe can't believe she just spirited Beca away from DSM. She looks up at the buildings around them, and tries to get her bearings. She feels pretty confident which direction she needs to take them, so she grabs Beca's hand and says, "This way."_

 _The petite brunette follows easily, and she realizes she would follow her crazy redheaded friend anywhere. Still she is curious. "So, are you going to tell me what's the plan?" Beca asks. She can't believe she leapt from the stage into the arms of Chloe. She still could feel where Chloe's lips had touched hers. Chloe had kissed her deeply before Aubrey and Stacie had practically shoved them through an opening that lead to the catacombs beneath the stage._

 _Chloe looks around to make sure they are alone._

" _Seriously Chlo what are you grinning about, I mean more than usual?"_

 _Chloe's smile only grows wider as she gives a slight shrug. She leans in to give the petite brunette a quick kiss. Yet she just can't wait any longer. Chloe smoothly goes down on one knee, her big grin growing into full smile. Beca gives her best friend a curious look._

" _Wait, what are you doing?" Beca's eyes almost pop out of her head with shock as it registers with her what Chloe is doing. "Are you really doing what I think you're doing?"_

 _Chloe takes a deep breath to calm her nerves before speaking. "Beca Mitchell, you are the most special person in the world to me-" Chloe begins, still smiling up at the dumbfounded brunette. "So, will you make me the happiest woman in the world? Will you marry me?" And with that question she reveals an engagement ring to the shocked brunette._

 _Beca inhales sharply, stunned by this turn of events. "What? No!"_

 _Chloe recoils. It never occurred to her that Beca might turn her down. She was sure Beca would say yes. She was sure Beca felt for her, the same as she feels for the petite DJ. "Oh-I guess this is stupid…." Chloe's big blue eyes fill with the hurt she's feeling._

" _Chlo, wait," Beca interrupts the crestfallen redhead, suddenly getting very serious, Beca asks, "Wait, are you being serious?"_

" _Yes," there's no giggles, no smirk, not even a shy smile. There's only Chloe staring steadily into Beca's eyes, conveying a sense of calm certitude._

" _You can't marry me just to get me out of my DSM contract, or whatever else you're thinking to rescue me from. You have dreamed of getting married since you were four years old. I can't let you marry me just to help out of this jam."_

" _I'm not Beca. I'm asking you because I love you more than words can describe-" the redhead rises from her kneeling position, and takes the smaller woman into her arms. "I've kinda been falling in love with you, Beca, since that day at the activities fair."_

" _Really?"_

" _Well it may have been in the showers…"_

 _Beca can't help the giggle that escapes her. She hates it. Right now, she wants to be serious. To cover Beca rolls her eyes and whispers, "Ass."_

 _Chloe chuckles, but then slips into serious again, yet it sounds so natural, as if she's rehearsed the words a thousand times. "Beca, I've been in love with you for years. I love you with all my heart and I am here today to ask you for your hand in marriage. I would do anything for you. I want to wake up every morning and fall asleep every night with you by my side. You are my everything._

" _Chloe, I, I don't…." Beca isn't sure what she should say._

 _Chloe ignores the brunette, continuing her declaration, "I love the face you make when you're laughing; I love how your nose always crinkles when you're annoyed. I love how you sound like a kid sometime you're grumpy, and also when you're laughing. You make the cutest sounds, even your snorting…."_

 _Beca interjects, "I don't snort."_

" _... is just adorable..."_

" _I'm not adorable," Beca crosses crosses her arms._

" _I love when you're being a badass. I love your beautiful smile-and that you have a special smile that's just for me."_

" _You've noticed that?" Beca asks, shocked._

 _Chloe nods, "It's why I was sure you would say yes."_

" _Oh. Still, don't you feel this is kind of over-the-top? I mean it feels like third sequel type material here."_

 _Chloe looks at Beca confused. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Beca sighs, "Jesse made me watch_ _ **SO**_ _many movies, and I noticed that the third sequel always seems to be over-the-top. The studios will take a great concept, and decide they need to jazz it up; time travel team gets stuck in the wild west, heroes team up with adorable yet surprisingly tough teddy bears, heroines for some reason leap off of an exploding yacht. Basically, the third movie often sucks."_

 _Chloe scrunches her face. "Huh? Yeah, I guess that's true. I mean seriously, why would a team of hot young musical women be jumping off of an exploding yacht?"_

" _I know!" Beca's voice gets louder with her excitement, in that way Chloe loves. "It makes absolutely no sense."_

 _They both share another laugh, till the redhead looks at her best friend carefully and says solemnly, "Do you trust me, Becs?"_

 _There's a silent pause as Beca thinks. She looks deep into Chloe's oh so blue eyes, and she sees her answer. There's just so much compassion, love, and affection in Chloe's eyes. "Yeah-yes. Of course, I do."_

 _"Then trust that I know what I want most in this world: it's you," says Chloe. "If you're not ready, I understand. I'll come up with another plan. My wanting to marry you has nothing to do with this weird situation, and I'll wait till you're ready. I just wanted to make my intentions clear: I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Beca, I've never been surer of anything, or of anyone in my entire life." Chloe answers honestly._

 _Beca pushes herself forward and into a kiss with Chloe. She kisses the taller woman with all the love and passion she can muster. As they continue kissing, the petite brunette grabs the ring from Chloe, and slides it on the ring finger of her left hand. Beca breaks into a grin as the ring slips perfectly into place. "Yes!" She exclaims. "Yes, Chloe Beale, I will marry you!"_

 _Now it's Chloe's turn to squeal and her smile is back in place, bigger than ever._

 _They both smile at each other, before jumping into the arms of each other. Chloe pulls the petite woman tight against her body, and spins her around. Each woman lets out a squeal, though Chloe's is from excitement, and Beca's from surprise. Despite, not seeing her face though, Chloe can tell Beca- her fiancé, has a huge smile on her face._

 _They only release each to share a kiss. Both of them letting the tears flow down their faces._

o0o

"You want me to believe you planned an entire wedding in one day?" Scorn just drips from the German's words. Chloe feels Kommissar's accent is also getting thicker.

"You do know we're in Las Vegas, right?" Chloe asks sassily.

Kommissar looks at Chloe confused by the redhead's declaration. "So?"

"Dude, Vegas is kind of the capital of quickie-weddings," says Beca over Chloe's shoulder.

Kommissar looks over to Pieter, who nods his head. Kommissar sees red, turning on Beca and Chloe. "So, you had a quickie-wedding?"

Beca and Chloe grin and nod.

Luisa begins to massage her temples, she's getting a headache. "Please back up a little and explain this to me."

o0o

" _We can get married by Elvis here! THE KING!" Exclaims Chloe._

 _Beca raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Chlo?"_

 _The excited redhead holds up a brochure, and actually is bouncing as she says, "We can get married by Elvis! The King! Oh my God this is the best idea ever!"_

" _Elvis? Really?" Beca says flatly._

" _Yes!"_

 _Beca looks less than impressed. "Do you even know what you're saying, Chloe? Do you really want to be married by an Elvis impersonator?_

" _It's the Vegas thing to do," answers the exited redhead._

" _I have always liked 'Can't Help Falling in Love'," says Beca, with a smirk. "Though I think 'Fools Rush In' might be the better description."_

 _Chloe begins to sing,_

' _ **Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you.'**_

 _Beca shakes her head, but begins singing. A memory of the first time they harmonized together brings a blush to her cheeks._

' _ **Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be.  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you.'**_

 _The two of them are singing with the kind of passion which only can come through in a song where the singers truly believe what they are singing._

 _ **Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be.  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you.**_

 _The two women finish and share a smile. These smiles are soft and intimate. They are soft moments, only to be shared with their lover, with their soulmate._

 _The redhead looks at the love of her life, and says with all sincerity. "It's perfect Becs."_

 _The brunette shakes her head, still not sold. "I don't know…."_

" _Oh, come on Becs. Where's your sense of fun and adventure?" Chloe asks, as she does that thing with her eyes that always does things to Beca. "Please?"_

 _The notorious grumpy brunette lasts a grand total of five seconds before she sighs in frustration. "Argh, fine!" Concedes Beca. She then smiles mischievously. "It better be young Elvis though." She adopts a sexy smirk, that she's always thought has had an effect on Chloe. "I don't want the ceremony performed by a fat Elvis," declares the tiny DJ._

 _The petite brunette feels a flood of warmth, as Chloe slips her arm around Beca's waist and pulls her in close, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to be your wife soon, Beca." Chloe's whisper is one of awe._

 _Her face is actually beginning to hurt from the smile she's sporting. "We're getting married," says Beca in awe._

" _Yes," Chloe says enthusiastically._

" _By Elvis," it still feels strange to say._

" _Yes. To me," answers Chloe._

 _Beca can only answer with a grin._

o0o

Kommissar stares at the two women like they have each grown a second head. She can't believe this is happening. Incredulously the German asks, "What Kind of Wedding?"

o0o

" _Well our Elvis isn't fat," whispers Chloe as she and Beca make their way down the aisles of the small chapel._

" _Yeah, but he's not exactly young, either," Beca side whispers. They are walking together down the aisle as the first strains of Canon in D is played over the chapel's hidden speakers._

" _He's distinguished looking at least," whispers Chloe._

" _Yeah, I'll give you that." The brunette pauses for a heartbeat. "Are you nervous?"_

 _Chloe shakes her head, causing her mass of red curls to bounce about. "No. I'm going to marry the woman I love. What about you?"_

" _Strangely no. For some reason, I can't be nervous in this place. It's just too cheesy," answers Beca. "Oh, and I'm marrying you." This causes Chloe to blush._

 _The chapel is total kitsch, total camp. Plush crimson carpet is the runner down the central aisles, laid over a god-awful green carpet. There are rows of white folding chairs on either side of them. The room is lit up with overly bright neon lights, which adds to the garish look. Of course, the most garish thing in the whole room is the Elvis costume, being worn by the man who will be officiating_

" _Yeah, I guess, still he and this place is just so over the top."_

 _Glancing down at the diamond of her engagement ring, she still can't believe it's there. She hears Chloe whisper, "You look beautiful." Beca blushes, she doesn't think she holds a candle to the redhead walking next to her._

" _You_ _look beautiful," Beca whispers back. The two women are quite the contrast. Beca is still in her DSM costume, black leather, with black stockings. Chloe thinks Beca has never looked sexier. Chloe is dressed in all white, which makes her eyes pop out. Her fiery curls fall over her shoulders looking vibrant in the chapels light._

 _Beca and Chloe reach the end of the aisle, and turn towards one another. They can't help smiling at one another._

 _Chloe blinks a few times not really believing that this is really happening. Her heart hammers as she takes Beca's hand. The redhead takes her time to drink in the vision that is Beca. The petite brunette looks quite beautiful in her black dress, with a smile that shows off her perfect teeth._

 _Beca is doing something similar, not quite believing what she is doing. Her breath catches slightly as she feels the redhead take her hand. The touch is like electricity. Looking up she blushes under the redhead's gaze. Chloe's ocean blue eyes are sparkling as they gaze upon her._

 _With each taking a deep breath they together glance up to the Elvis impersonator who stands ready to perform the ceremony. Beca has to admit, the man' resemblance to the late great singer is rather astounding._

 _Elvis grins at the two women. "Dearly beloved," the Elvis intones to the nearly empty chapel. "We're gathered here today to join these two lovely ladies in holy matrimony."_

 _He gives a nod. "Do you have any vows?"_

 _Chloe nods, and he indicates she can proceed. "Beca Mitchell, you have been my best friend for over four years and it's taken me that long to tell you my feelings. Since the moment I met you at the activities fair, I knew you would be an important part of my life. I knew from the first moment I saw you that you were special. It didn't take me long to know that we would be fast friends. You had such a sweet and sassy smile, it was and is so endearing. And your eyes, I can spend hours talking about your deep stormy blue eyes…. even today I can do get lost in them. I always feel I can look into your soul, and see your heart._

" _You are my best friend, and I have treasured that more than you may ever know. You are my everything, because when I am with you I feel that my soul is whole. You are all I could ever wish for; you are all that I want. You make me feel a million things all at once, and it is incredible. All I want is to make every effort to share that feeling with you._

" _From early on I hoped and dreamed that one day, maybe, you might feel the same about me. I love you, and am so happy you feel the same way. I know we have many trials ahead, but I believe our love is so strong that we can do anything._

" _I commit to you that I will love you forever. I will give my everything for you, and I promise to always be there for you. I will celebrate with you in times of great happiness and I will stand by you when times are tough._

" _I love you Beca Mitchell, and I pledge to you my heart and soul for now and forever."_

 _Beca is in tears as Chloe finishes, but she's inspired. Beca stands there before Elvis and the altar holding Chloe's hands in her own, and she is so nervous. She takes a deep breath, and looks deep into Chloe's cerulean blue eyes, and begins, "I don't have anything as beautiful as what you just said Chloe, but I have what's in my heart; and that is you Chlo. I'm not sure when exactly I realized that I loved you." The petite brunette feels Chloe tighten her grip on their intertwined hands. It's all the encouragement she needs, and she gathers all her strength to continue. "And the honest truth is, I still don't know when exactly I fell in love, but I did. And maybe it scared me a little, when I started to grasp that what I feel for you is love. You were always able to see past the walls I had developed to stop myself from getting hurt. I never let anyone in until you came into my life, and walked right past them. You helped me admit my true feelings, and gave me a family in the Bellas. That was so hard for me but knowing you were there by my side, helping me all the way made it easier._

" _So today I know it is love. I love you, I love you with all my heart. My only regret is that I wish I had told you how I felt about you earlier." Beca looks down and then back up. "Uh, sorry about rambling."_

 _Chloe kisses Beca, stopping her from apologizing anymore._

" _As beautiful as this is ladies, and let me tell you ladies it's_ _ **Hot**_ _as all," Elvis cuts in. "We aren't quite done yet."_

 _Chloe and Beca pull apart, and blush. Both whisper a quick "Sorry," and nod for Elvis to continue._

" _Alright little ladies, it's time to say the 'I do's' and place the rings." The Elvis impersonator turns to Chloe, "Do you…"_

" _Chloe," answers the redhead helpfully._

 _The older gentleman gives that famous half-smile that Elvis made famous. "Do you, Chloe, take…"_

 _Beca," answers the petite brunette._

" _Chloe, do you take Beca to be your lawfully wedded wife? To promise to be true in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? To love and honor in all the days of your life?"_

 _Chloe smiles warmly, never taking her eyes off of the petite brunette. "I do."_

 _Elvis smiles, "Alright little darlin'. And you little lady." Beca gives the Elvis impersonator a scowl. The man holds up his hands. "Do you Beca, take Chloe as your lawfully wedded ah…"_

 _Chloe answers, "Wife." Beca's face splits into a huge smile._

 _Elvis smiles as he nods his head, "Wife. Do you Beca, take Chloe as your lawfully wedded wife? To promise to be true in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? To love and honor in all the days of your life?"_

 _"I do," Beca answers, continuing to smile up at Chloe. Beca lets Chloe tilt her head for a kiss._

 _Elvis looks over his shoulder and says, "The rings."_

 _An older woman walks up from just behind and to the right of Elvis, and presents him with two gold bands._

" _Now Chloe darlin', please repeat after me. Beca…._

" _Mitchell."_

" _Thanks doll, Beca Mitchell, take this ring."_

 _Chloe repeats, "Beca Mitchell, take this ring."_

" _As a sign of my love and fidelity."_

" _As a sign of my love and fidelity."_

 _Chloe slides the gold ring down Beca's finger until it is touching her engagement ring. Chloe has never had a bigger smile as she looks up into Beca's eyes._

" _Now you pretty lady, Beca, repeat after me. Chloe Beale, take this ring."_

 _Beca rolls her eyes, but repeats, "Chloe Beale, take this ring." Before the Elvis can give the second line, Beca continues, "As a sign of my love and fidelity." And with that, Beca slides the ring down Chloe's finger until it sits perfectly in its place._

" _You're a bit of a spitfire little lady. I like it!" The Elvis looks up and loudly proclaims to the near empty chapel, "I now pronounce these two as wife and wife._

 _Beca and Chloe smile at each other._

 _It's official._

 _Beca sweeps Chloe into her arms and the two women share a passionate kiss. "I'd tell you to kiss the bride little darlin's," Elvis says. "But you two seem to have that covered._

 _Kissing and laughing the two women turn about each other in tight circles._

 _Chloe can't help smiling, "My wife..."_

 _Beca shares the smile, "My love…."_

o0o

 **A/N: so, another chapter in the books. This chapter was a bit of a surprise, to be honest, when I first thought of this story, I didn't have the marriage. It was something that just felt right. I'm hoping you are still liking this story. It has been a lot of fun.**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Challenge

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's is a brand-new chapter of the Bellas rollicking adventure in Las Vegas. Just a short chapter this time.**

 **I hope you are still enjoying it, and can ignore any typos or misspellings. They, I'm afraid are all mine.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **o0o**

 **Chapter 15**

 **The Challenge**

"Oh, mein Gott!"

Beca and Chloe are rudely pulled from their reminiscence of fond memories by Kommissar's sudden furious outburst. They had unconsciously moved together during their stories. Each taking the other in their arms, looking deeply in the other's eyes.

All of this just served to fuel Kommissar's anger. "Meinst du das ernst?!" The blonde demands as she begins to pace back and forth. Beca can't help picturing a lioness moving back and forth, both dangerous and beautiful. Pure hate just radiates off the much taller blonde. It is enough for Beca and Chloe to step back, but they are stopped by the balcony railing, pressing against their backs.

Beca lifts her chin and defiantly says, "Yes, we're being serious." Kommissar swings her head and fixes the petite brunette with a stare that once would have left her quivering, but the reassuring feel of Chloe next to her gives the DJ the strength to keep a stiff back.

"Any chance you can stop speaking in German?" Chloe asks the Blonde who continues to pace around.

Luisa turns on the redhead, "Nein!" Advancing quickly in a very menacing manner. Chloe feels an overwhelming need to bend to the German woman's will, but she too feels a strength from Beca being by her side, and is able to stand up to the intimidating blonde.

Beca inserts herself in between the seething blonde Valkyrie and her wife. "Back off you Nordic Goddess!" This surprisingly does have the effect of stopping Luisa in her tracks.

Chloe glares at her wife. "Really?" The smirk that Kommissar adopts on fuels Chloe's annoyance.

Beca closes her eyes in embarrassment, mumbling, "I need help."

"We definitely are talking about this later," Chloe informs her wife.

"Love you," whispers Beca apologetically.

The redhead nods, and a ghost of a smile touches the corner of her lips, but she keeps a stern look. "Uh huh, love you too. We're still going to have a long talk."

Beca smiles in a guilty way. "Sorry," she says softly.

"You're still going to need a punishment," Chloe says with a waggle of her eyes, and her voice promises an interesting night. Beca blushes deeply, yet her grin suggests she's looking forward to this 'punishment'.

"Oh, mein Sehr Kleine Maus will be punished for her actions, but it will not be you administering said punishment," interjects Kommissar. Her voice regaining some measure of the self-confidence it usually holds. Beca's lapse has only fueled her certainty that she can make Beca hers.

Chloe refocuses on the blonde and her anger is enough to halt Kommissar. "You will **Do** **No** such thing! You will **Not** lay a finger on my wife!"

"She is **NOT** your wife!" Shouts the tall German in frustration.

" **Yes,** she **IS!** " Shouts the determined redhead, just as Beca responds, " **Yes** I **AM** "

"Ich krieg' hier gleich 'nen dicken Hals!" Kommissar exclaims, both anger and pain coloring her voice. She throws her arms up in frustration.

Beca hears this and pulls Chloe behind her this time. Beca whispers, "She's saying any second she's going to bust."

"I can believe it. Even at her worst, Aubrey never had a vein pop out like that," Chloe shout-whispers back, just loud enough for Luisa to hear.

This again has the weird effect of slowing Luisa, who is not used to losing control in such a manner. Taking a deep breath, she coolly asks, "Don't you have better things to do than play hero for mein Klein Maus!?" She is able to quiet her voice, though her German accent has continued to grow thicker as her anger builds.

"Not really," Chloe visibly smirks. "Not as long as you keep Beca bound by that ridiculous contract!"

"Oh, that contract will be enforced to the letter! Your little shenanigans will get you nothing!" The blonde captain takes a step closer towards the couple, who both react by stepping back, only to again realize they are trapped in the balcony.

Chloe realizes it's time to lay down her cards. She stares Kommissar directly in the eyes and says with way more confidence than she's feeling, "Then, I'm all in!"

"Was?" Kommissar slips into German in her confusion at this statement.

"I'm all in, you German bitch!"

"What does that even mean?" Asks the statuesque blonde, as regains her icy calm demeanor.

"I'll pay the debt, CR and Fat Amy accrued; in its entirety."

Luisa is shocked silent, as is Beca. Both women look at Chloe in confusion. For a few seconds the German woman opens her mouth only to close it again. In those moments, she vaguely reminds Chloe of a fish trying to breath out of water. But then something seems to click for Kommissar, who begins to laugh. "Du?" She points at the redhead, "Du bist ein dummes Mädchen."

"I have no idea what you just said, but I assume it was an insult. Still I mean what I said. I'll pay the debt."

"You will pay one point two million dollars?" Kommissar's question comes off as a sneer.

Chloe is unphased by the DSM captain. "I believe the total is one million, two hundred and forty-seven thousand dollars," says the redhead as if she's discussing nail polish colors. "And yes, I have secured the money."

Kommissar just looks at the redhead for a good ten seconds, to the point where Chloe internally begins to squirm. To cover this, and to keep her hands from fidgeting, Chloe crosses her arms, and begins to tap her foot, as if she's growing impatient waiting.

Laughter, sneering and condescending, again erupts from Luisa, which is quickly picked up by the rest of the DSM members who stand at her back.

The mockery of the laughter just serves to galvanize Chloe. "I'm not sure what you find so funny." Her words are cool and collected, and the laughter dies off quickly.

"You," interjects Pieter, pointing at Chloe in a mocking manner. "You have one million, two hundred and forty-seven thousand dollars?"

"Yes," Chloe says it nonchalantly, as she begins studying her fingernails. Inside she's nervous and angry, but she knows this must be played cool and collected. "I said I will pay the debt."

"Wie? I mean how is this possible?" Kommissar throws back in a terrible voice,

Chloe just looks at the woman as if she's just dense. "I just spent an additional three years at Barden, getting a second major and three minors, and never batted an eye at the cost. Surprisingly no one ever wondered at how I was able to afford it. Or where the money came from for the Bellas house. My grandparents left me a trust fund. It has enough to cover the debt."

"Wait, you bought the Bellas the house?" Beca asks incredulously.

"Why didn't you just pay the debt right away?" Kommissar asks.

"Yes, I bought the house," Chloe says to Beca, before turning back to the Germans, "and it takes a day to liquefy enough assets to cover that amount of money…"

"I thought Fat Amy was going to get the money," says Beca.

"I'm not sure she's even asked yet, and I wasn't going to take the chance," answers Chloe.

Beca's eyes shine as she gives Chloe a look of total love. "Chloe…."

"It doesn't matter," interrupts Kommissar, not liking the adoration her Maus is showing the interfering ginger. "It doesn't matter if you pay the debt now." The blonde captain jabs a finger at Beca. "She's a member of DSM now and we will **Not** release her from the contract! She either works for us, or doesn't work in the music industry!"

Beca pales as all the blood seems to drain from her head. She actually gets lightheaded, and begins to swoon. Chloe wraps her arm around the petite woman's waist and supports her. Chloe gives Kommissar a glare, which causes Pieter and all the other members of DSM to back up a step.

Through clenched teeth, Chloe growls, "I figured as much. Which is why I said I'm **All** in!" At the confused look on Kommissar's face, Chloe spells it out. "I'm moving to Germany, with my wife, and I will follow her wherever her career takes her." Chloe smirks as she sees the usually unflappable blonde's jaw drop. Lifting her hand again to show the ring, Chloe exclaims, "Where she goes, I go."

"Idiot! That will get you nothing. I will make sure mein Maus never sees you," Luisa says triumphantly.

"Except when she comes home at night, and on weekends, and holidays, don't forget about holidays. German labor laws allow for a lot of holidays," says Chloe with confidence.

"What do you mean, 'home at night'?" Luisa asks, a bit confused.

"DSM bylaws state that married members can live with their spouse, and don't have to stay in the dormitories."

"Was!?"

"Das ist wahr," says Piter with a shrug.

Kommissar explodes, throwing her hands up in frustration. Her rant is colorful and loud, and judging from the faces of her team members quite vulgar in its use of German profanity. Chloe is thankful she doesn't understand the actual words, while Beca knows just enough to know she doesn't want more.

"You read DSM bylaws?" Beca asks in a whisper.

"Aubrey is **very** thorough," answers Chloe.

After a solid three minutes of this, Kommissar turns on Chloe and says in a most threatening manner. "You think you have won? You have not won. I will make your wife's day's hell. She will be sent on every menial task. She will get coffee for the interns! She will not be allowed near any recording equipment! She will…."

"Which is why I'M ALL IN!" Chloe shouts again to cut off the Kommissar's rants.

"Again, I'm not sure what that means," Luisa says, her sneer used to cover her confusion.

"It means you and me bitch! We compete for Beca's contract!"

"Why would I do that? I have what I want?"

"No, you don't," Chloe says confidently, though her knees feel like they are ready to give out.

"Was habe ich nicht?" Kommissar sneers.

"Uh yeah, what doesn't she have?" Beca asks worriedly.

Chloe continues to hold a Kommissar's eyes, returning her stare. She worries the blonde seductress can sense her fear and she fights not to swallow, lest it be seen as a sign of weakness. With a steady voice Chloe answers plainly, "Me."

"Was?"

"No!" Beca shouts emphatically, pulling her wife around so she can look her in the eyes. "Oh no, you are not doing that!"

"Was bieten Sie an?" Pieter asks, his confusion evident in his tone.

"Nothing! She's offering nothing!" Responds Beca vehemently.

"I'm offering myself," answers Chloe, she returns her eyes to the tall German woman. "I will submit to you, of my own free will."

"Chloe! No!" Beca shouts again, grabbing Chloe's chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes. The next 'no 'comes out weaker.

"It's my last chip, Becs," answers Chloe as she tries to flash a reassuring smile, but it's too sad.

"And why should I take this? Why do you think I want this?"

"Oh, I'm quite confident you want this," answers Chloe. "If for no other reason than to punish me," the redhead almost falters as she sees the glint of light in the German's eyes at this suggestion. "But I'm also quite confident in all this, and I think the thought of owning a couple like us is too good an offer." The coloring of Kommissar's eyes suggests she is picturing owning both young women, and now Chloe does have to swallow.

"Besides, if you don't, as I said, I'm coming with, and yeah it will suck how you delay Beca's career, but we'll get through it together."

A silence settles over the balcony. No one is sure what to do next. Pieter finally asks, "How would you compete?"

"Rematch of the Underground A Capella Dragon League riff-off," answers Chloe succinctly. "We're at an A Cappella conference…"

"Still can't believe that's a thing," mumbles Beca.

Chloe ignores her, "... and we are the two biggest groups here. I think we can set up a riff-off. I bet the organizers will jump at the chance. We don't have to share the stakes of it, but I bet they will help us put it together, and provide neutral judges."

"You have given this much thought, haven't you?" Luisa asks, actually quite impressed with the challenge.

"Yes, I have," answers Chloe.

Kommissar's lips curve upwards in a malicious grin. "You bring this on yourself fraulein. Das Sound Machine, accepts."

"Oh great, a riff-off." Beca sighs.

o0o

 **o0o**

 **A/N: So, what do you think? The ultimate Riff-Off between DSM and the Bellas. I have to admit this story grew into something bigger than I first envisioned, but the one thing I always pictured that it would come down to a riff-off between the two groups.**


	16. Chapter 16 - You Did What!

**A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's is a brand-new chapter of the Bellas rollicking adventure in Las Vegas. Sorry for the delay. Life got in the way. Parent of two kids around Halloween leaves little time. Also, the chapter I was writing just kept growing, kind of like this entire story. So, I decided to break up the chapter into three shorter chapters.**

 **I hope you are still enjoying it, and can ignore any typos or misspellings. They, I'm afraid are all mine.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **Chapter 16**

 _ **You Did What?**_

o0o

"You **did** **WHAT**!?"

Aubrey is besides herself, in total disbelief, she immediately jumps up and begins pacing back and forth. She can't believe what she just heard. Things are moving too fast for her. This wasn't the plan. She looks down at her redheaded best friend and asks in a much quieter voice, "You did what?"

The redhead drops her eyes to the floor. She doesn't want to meet the blonde's piercing eyes. In a soft voice she answers, "I challenged DSM to a Riff-off, winner gets Beca." She says it plainly, quietly, almost a whisper.

The blonde can only stare at Chloe, not sure what her reaction should be. The redhead looks so small, and scared. Aubrey wants to scold her, berate her, tell her that this wasn't part of her plan. However, it just doesn't feel right at the moment.

Chloe continues to just stare at the floor from her seat on the end of Aubrey's bed. She's being quiet, and unemotional; she doesn't want to reveal to the woman who knows her best, just how scared she actually is, or what's actually on-the-line.

The redhead can't believe the stakes she laid out. It now seems impetuous, and rash, but Beca had been beside her. In that moment, she felt she could do anything. It's how she always feels when next to Beca.

Now as time has passed and the distance between her and Beca has grown, so have the self-doubts. Now she wonders at her rashness.

Continuing her pacing, Aubrey can't believe the words her best friend just told her. "I heard you the first time, Chloe, I just can't believe it. What were you thinking?"

"I was," the redhead pauses as she considers her words. "I was rolling the dice. I can't let Kommissar take Beca away. I might not get her back." The emotions of the moment begin to leak through Chloe's forced stoicism.

"And?" Aubrey asks, one eyebrow arching up in question.

Chloe tries to look baffled by the question. This only causes Bree's eyebrow to rise higher. Chloe tries to ignore Aubrey's pointed look, but Bree only stares harder. Chloe tries to deflect, "And what?"

Aubrey is having none of it, she knows her best friend too well, "And why did that escapee from a German Victoria's Secret catalog agree?"

"Ummm…." Chloe really doesn't want to answer this question. She knew it would come up at some point, but she's been too frazzled to come up with a better way to deflect.

Aubrey knows her best friend too well. She again says in a stern voice, "Chloe."

A slight noise in the bathroom grabs Chloe's attention, and she looks in that direction. Still not sure what to say. "Uhhh…"

"Chloe?" Aubrey uses a much sterner voice, her 'Captain's voice', her question more a command than a request.

This pulls Chloe's attention. Force of habit makes her look up at her longtime friend. Still she tries to play innocent "Hmmm?"

"Chloe Marie Beale!"

Chloe winces a little. She knows there's no more hiding when Aubrey pulls the three names. With a huff, she admits, "Fine! I'm the reason she agreed. I'm the raise. It's double or nothing. If the Bellas lose, Kommissar owns me too."

A slight noise catches Chloe's attention, but she doesn't have time to ponder it as Aubrey explodes, "NO CHLO! Absolutely NOT!"

"Bree…."

"No!"

"Bree…."

"N, O - NO!"

"There's no other way," explains Chloe.

"There's probably a dozen ways, Chloe," counters the upset blonde.

"None that get Beca away from that predator any sooner," argues the redhead. "We **May** have delayed Beca leaving the country, but she would still be in that bitch's clutches," she sucks in a deep breath. "I can't have that."

"So, you bet yourself?"

"It's the one thing I knew I had, that she would risk losing Beca to get," answers Chloe, her eyes dropping to the floor again.

Her blonde best friend looks at her confused. "Huh? I heard stories from the girls about the weird chemistry between the hobbit and the She-Ra dominatrix, but no one ever mentioned an interest in you."

"Thanks Bree," Chloe responds matter-of-factly. There's a slight indication of hurt in her voice.

"No - I mean, umm, I'm not sure what I mean," replies an exasperated Aubrey.

"No, you're right. Kommissar never showed me the slightest interest. Her wanting me now is solely for the purposes of punishment."

Realization dawns on Aubrey's face, "For interfering with her plans for the hobbit."

"Yeah."

"So, you're risking two years of torture, to free Beca?"

"I'm ensuring where Beca goes, I go," replies Chloe, lifting her head high.

"At what cost?"

"At whatever cost it takes," Chloe says determinedly.

"And you chose a riff-off?"

"It seemed like the best choice," replies the redhead with a shrug.

"Really?" Aubrey's eyebrow raises again.

"It's going to be a straight up riff-off, the moment someone messes up, they lose and it's game over," answers Chloe.

"And we have to do it without Beca," says Aubrey flatly. Chloe seems to deflate at the pronouncement.

The redhead nods, "Yeah…."

"And if the Bellas lose, you'll then be a slave to that German blonde bitch," hisses Aubrey.

Chloe meets Aubrey's intense stare with her own fierce determination. "Or we **WIN**!" She smiles a little seeing her blonde friend step back. She feels a moment of triumph, knowing she still had a fire within her. She continues, "We win and Beca will be free," the redhead continues; she's determined to be hopeful at this moment. "We've beaten DSM before."

Bree shakes her head in the negative, not ready to concede. She points out, "With the alt-girl!"

It doesn't matter to the redhead, she has hope. She concedes "Yes, you are right, we beat DSM with Beca, and she is the most talented of all of us; but that doesn't matter. **We** still can **Win**!"

Aubrey continues to stare at her, unconvinced. Chloe however is on a roll now. She remembers standing on the platform about the city. She remembers the first kiss she shared with Beca. She remembers Beca leaping into her arms from the stage. She remembers proposing to Beca, and that she responded with a yes. She remembers her vows, and Beca's, and she remembers the kiss as Elvis pronounced them Wife and Wife. Each memory gives Chloe hope, and it's suddenly like Beca is there beside her. She knows they can beat DSM. "Yes Bree, we will win. The Bellas will not let me down. We are all talented, amazing women, who have proven over the last few days that we can do **anything** we set our minds too. And, this time we will have **you** to lead us."

The blonde is actually at a loss. She can't remember a time when Chloe was so sure of herself, and this is woman who was always 'confident about all that'. Something has changed within the redhead. Her confidence seems more rooted, stronger. Aubrey finds herself actually believing her best friend. "You really believe we can. Don't you?"

Red curls bounce as Chloe nods her head vigorously. "I **know** we can."

"Okay. Looks like the plan now includes a Bella versus DSM Riff-Off," says Aubrey with a sigh, though she's smiling at her friend. "On that note, who's going to judge? Who's going to come up with the categories?"

Chloe smiles broadly as her friend goes into all 'planner' mode. It really is one of Aubrey's many strengths, and makes her such a great leader. She knew she could count on her long time best friend. "This is why I need you, Bree. I need you to negotiate with DSM in the morning and negotiate the particulars. Who's the judges, rules of the competition, song categories of the competition how many people. All of it."

"I still don't like it,"

"But it's done."

"Fine. I will reach out to DSM first thing in the morning."

Chloe engulfs her longtime friend in a deep hug. She knew she could always count on Aubrey. She whispers, "We'll win Bree."

"We better," replies the blonde in a huff.

"We have to!" The redhead's vehemence reveals her desperation.

With a reassuring smile, Aubrey says, "You should get some rest. I'll inform the girls first thing in the morning."

"Lily probably already knows," answers Chloe with a small smile.

"Definitely," Aubrey shares the small smile as she releases her best friend.

The redhead considers her next request. Biting her lip as she ponders. Aubrey's face tells her that the blonde knows there's more, and silently gives her permission to ask. With a sigh, Chloe decides to make one more request. "Don't tell the Bellas what all the stakes are."

"What?" Aubrey asks, caught off-guard by the request. "Why?"

"There's already a lot on the line. That this is enough to save Beca will be incentive enough for the Bellas. If they know two years of punishment is my risk," Chloe pauses, as she hears those words. "Well, it's enough that they are saving Beca."

"Chloe…."

"Please Bree."

"O-Okay…."

"Thanks Bree."

Chloe turns to head out of Aubrey's hotel room, but another sound catches her attention. She turns back towards her best friend, and gives the blonde another look. Aubrey is fidgety in a way that Aubrey is never fidgety. The blonde woman suddenly seems very interested in every space in the spacious hotel room, save for where Chloe is standing, and the bathroom in the back. Suddenly everything clicks for the redhead. "So, Bree, I do have one question?" Chloe asks as she fully turns back to face her best friend.

"Hmmm?" Aubrey responds, still not looking at her best friend.

Chloe crosses her arms and asks, "When were you going to tell me you and Stacie are hooking up?"

"What!?" Aubrey looks up at her best friend, eyes wide, guilt clearly seen on her face. "What do you mean?" Aubrey starts to ramble, trying to deflect. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, that negligee is Stacie's," Chloe points to a black teddy, carelessly tossed on the nightstand. "I've seen it on Stacie a couple times." The redhead sniffs the air, "I can still smell the lingering scent of Stacie's perfume." The redhead then points to the slight bruising on her best friend's neck, "You have the beginnings of an impressive hickey on your neck." Aubrey's hand instantly goes to the offending mark.

Chloe smirks at the unexpectedly very nervous blonde, "And suddenly you got yourself a private room, separate from the Bellas suite. Why would you need that?" She asks coyly, before calling to the bathroom, "You can come out Stacie."

The tall brunette comes out rather sheepishly. She smiles at the redhead, who is beaming back at her, before turning to the flustered blonde. "Told you it was silly for me to hide."

Chloe turns on her best friend and asks, "Seriously Bree? Why are you hiding this from me?"

Aubrey drops her eyes in embarrassment. She mumbles, "When I told her to hide, I didn't know it was you. I thought it might be Amy."

"Well that actually makes sense," comments Chloe.

Stacie comes up to Chloe and gives the redhead a hug. "You don't know how hard it was not to jump into your conversation. If I hadn't promised Bree not to come out, I would have. Those were some major bombshells you were dropping red," says the statuesque brunette.

"So, you heard everything?"

Stacie tightens the hug. "Yeah."

"We can win," says Chloe.

"Damn straight we're going to win," says Stacie with all the confidence in the world.

Chloe smiles and pulls away from the enthusiastic brunette. "Thanks, Stace. Well, I should get going. Sorry to interrupt you. Though when this is all over, I want details on all this." Chloe points a finger back and forth between the two.

"I'll give you **all** the details," answers Stacie with a knowing wink.

"STACIE! You will **not** give **all** the details," says a very crimson blonde. Chloe and Stacie can't help the fit of laughter that takes them.

" **OH, MY** **GOD** **! WHAT** **IS** **THAT?"**

Both Aubrey and Chloe turn suddenly to Stacie, who is standing with one hand covering her mouth, the other pointing directly at Chloe's left hand. Aubrey is confused and follows Stacie's pointed finger, till she notes the non-descript band on Chloe's ring finger.

In a much too calm voice, Aubrey asks, "Chloe, sweetie, what is that?" She too is now pointing at Chloe's ring finger.

Chloe's face now matches her hair for color. She whispers, "My wedding ring…"

"Your **WHAT** **?** " Aubrey and Stacie say simultaneously.

With a little louder voice, Chloe answers, "My wedding ring."

Aubrey asks in a cool collected voice, "And why are you wearing a wedding ring?"

"She **Married** Beca!" Squeals Stacie. Chloe nods, a huge smile creasing her face.

Aubrey explodes all over again, "You **did** what!?"

o0o

 **o0o**

 **A/N: So, what do you think? A little Staubrey for fans. Hope you are enjoying. So originally there was going to be this and one more chapter, but as I wrote at the top, the chapter was getting too long. Now, and this is always subject to change, there will be at least three more chapters. I just have a couple loose ends that I want to wrap up.**

 **By the way, thank you, thank you for all the reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Beca Confronts Kommissar

**A/N: Hey Pitch Perfect Fans! Here's the third to the last chapter of the Bellas rollicking Las Vegas adventure. Sorry it took a bit longer to get this out.**

 **I hope you are still enjoying it, and can ignore any typos or misspellings. They, I'm afraid are all mine.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **o0o**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Beca Confronts Kommissar**

o0o

Beca paces back and forth, and back and forth, over and over, waiting for Luisa to return to her suite. She's been pacing about, alone in the DSM leader's suite for the last two hours, ever since they returned from the confrontation with Kommissar and members of DSM on the balcony.

After a couple heated arguments, Beca and Chloe had reluctantly accompanied DSM back to their hotel. The German's didn't really give the couple a choice. They just wouldn't leave Beca and Chloe alone, and followed them everywhere, till there was nothing left for the couple to do. The German diva had insisted that Beca had to return to the suite, citing the contract, and DSM rules. Nothing Beca nor Chloe said could dissuade her. Yet Chloe had needed to get in touch with the Bellas, and couldn't go with Beca. She insisted that their friends needed to be aware of what is going on, so they could prepare; and unfortunately, her mobile phone was dead.

Grudging Beca had agreed with Chloe. The Bellas did need to know.

Reluctantly the young couple had parted ways, though not without one hell-of-a-goodbye kiss. Kommissar had to practically tear the young lovers apart. Beca and Chloe sharing a smirk as the usually cool collected German Captain, showed an uncharacteristic loss of control. Maybe the kiss had gone on longer than necessary, just to needle the imperious blonde, but both Beca and Chloe found it quite easy to get lost in the softness of the other's lips.

It did not help Kommissar's mood, that Pieter and the rest of her DSM entourage seem to really enjoy the show the newlyweds were putting on. Of course, Kommissar had to restrain herself, the look Chloe gave her, when it looked like she was going to lay a hand on Beca was truly intimidating. The one Beca gave nearly as protective as Chloe's, when the petite brunette thought her wife might be subjected to rough treatment by the tall German.

Wife.

It still feels surreal to know she's married to Chloe. To know she is now and forever, Beca Beale-Mitchell, married to Chloe Beale-Mitchell. An incredible chain of events, making this night the greatest of Beca's young life. One she wanted to continue forever.

Yet it did end, and Beca had been escorted back to Kommissar's suite, and then left alone, for over two hours. Kommissar and the rest of the DSM Members left to discuss the challenge and begin preparations.

At first, alone in the suite, Beca had been so charged from Chloe's kiss, that the young DJ had not been able to stop moving. She had wandered about, restless, and in need of an energy release. The kiss, and whole evening had definitely left Beca feeling infused with energy; in more ways than one, which had not helped her situation. Unfortunately, the time spent moving about had left her time for her mind to wander, and the gravity of the situation began to make its presence felt.

Now as Beca paces about, her palms are sweaty, her throat tight, and her mouth feels as dry as the dessert as she waits for the imposing German woman to return. On the balcony Beca had totally backed Chloe's desperate gamble; it had felt right. However, that was when she was next to Chloe; when she could feel the redhead's strong resolve next to her.

When she had entered the suite, Beca had still felt pretty confident in what had just happened. She didn't have Chloe's strength right next to her, but she could still feel the redhead's soft touch on her lips, and hear the determination of Chloe's voice. Now as time passes, and they are further apart, the DJ's resolve is crumbling. She can feel sharp electric tendrils arcing through her nerves, and knows it's fear.

On the outside Beca maintains a facade of strength, and looks ready to throw down. On the inside she is freaking out, her mind is going a hundred miles a minute, and millions of thoughts keep popping up in her head; nearly every one of them bad.

The petite brunette stops abruptly and turns her attention towards the door when she hears it opening. Beca watches warily as Kommissar saunters in. For the past hour Beca had been mentally preparing herself for this confrontation. She sends the DSM Captain her most angry glare, in an attempt to let the taller woman know she's ready to challenge the blonde beauty.

At least that was the initial plan, and it seemed like a good plan, until Kommissar is actually striding directly towards her. Then all strength seems to abandon Beca's legs, and she starts having second thoughts.

Kommissar is talking to her, but Beca misses half of it. She does catch Kommissar saying, "You are proving to be a lot of trouble, my dear Sehr Kleine Maus. Luckily I know you will be worth it." The last part comes out as a purr.

Beca feels the heat in her face from the blush, and can sense herself becoming flustered, but steels her nerves. Taking a deep breath, Beca squares herself, as she faces the oncoming woman. "You have to call this whole thing off," Beca says emphatically to Luisa.

The taller woman gives the DJ an unimpressed look, "Why would I do that mein Sehr Kleine Maus?"

The short DJ crosses her arms over her chest, scowling up at the taller woman. "Because Luisa, I'm asking you," Beca's words carry a mixture of aggravation and annoyance. "Nicely," she adds with a forced smile.

Kommissar makes a show of considering the request, then simply says, "Nein." Walking past the petite brunette with an air of dismissal.

"Luisa…." Beca replies in a menacing voice.

The German woman turns and looks at Beca like a disappointed teacher would a whiney student. "Why should I cancel this competition mein Sehr Kleine Maus? I'm going to get everything I want when DSM inevitably wins." Her words are not haughty, well not any more than they ever are. They are just said with complete and utter confidence, as if the conclusion she is envisioning is already set in stone. "I will have you, without any more outside interference, and I will own a second, nearly as beautiful woman, whom I can punish to my heart's delight, for challenging me."

Beca notes the menacing glee that flavors Kommissar's last words. She goes to argue, but Luisa is not finished. "Might I add mein Sehr Kleine Maus, that you and your feurig Rothaarige…."

Beca looks at Kommissar in confusion, "My what?"

"Your fiery redhead, you know the two of you were the one that suggested this competition. So why are you trying to back out now? Are you feeling nervous? Are you unsure of your Bellas' singing prowess? Worried that DSM might show your precious Bellas up?"

"No!"

"But you were thinking it?" Kommissar presses.

Beca shakes her head in denial, but she knows it is a lie. She isn't at all confident in the Bellas ability to take on DSM in such short order. She stands straight however, looks the German woman in the eye, and says, "I just don't want Chloe in jeopardy. So, I'm asking you nicely to call off the riff-off."

The smirk Luisa gives her is just devilish. "So, what's in it for me if I let your fiery redhead out of her challenge?"

Beca sighs, meeting Louisa's eyes again, "I-I," she stutters, till dropping her eyes and shoulders. "I don't know…"

Luisa begins to walk around Beca, circling her as a predator does its prey. The looks she is giving the petite brunette leaves nothing to the imagination; her intentions clear. "I'll let your impetuous friend out of the challenge."

A surge of hope swells in Beca's heart at Luisa's words; but it quickly fades. In the back of her mind, she's already hearing the 'But' that surely is coming. Crossing her arms, Beca asks warily. "Just like that?"

"Well," Luisa concedes, with a devilish grin, and Beca knows she will not like whatever concession Kommissar demands. "It's only right that I should get something out of this bargain."

Beca tries to maintain her composure as she eyes Kommissar defiantly, yet she starts to fidget under the blonde's gaze. She asks, "And that something is?"

Kommissar's right index finger comes up and catches Beca's chin, lifting it till their eyes are locked again. "I would think that is quite obvious, mein Maus." The blonde flashes all her perfect teeth as she smiles. An image of the Cheshire Cat from Disney's 'Alice in Wonderland', flashes through Beca's head.

"Here it comes," mumbles Beca.

"I believe two additional years is appropriate compensation for not getting my hands on your fiery redhead."

Beca gasps. "What? No!"

"Fine, I look forward to owning both of you. You should have taken my offer. It would have been much easier on your annoying, no talent, redhead. The Bellas do not stand a chance. There will be no gimmicky win this time. I so look forward to after the show is done. I will claim her there right on the stage, just so everyone knows she is my pet," the malice is much clearer now.

"Oh, that's it!" Beca declares. "The challenge is **ON**. You don't even know. The Bellas and I are going to kick your ass!" Beca arches her eyebrow and attempts to give Kommissar her patented 'Beca Glare' but as always it didn't have the desired effect on the cool German beauty.

Instead Kommissar lets out a full-throated laugh. "You think?"

"You're not going to know what hit you."

Kommissar doesn't even try to hold in her laugh as she shakes her head. "Ahh, my little kicker of the ass. I've missed you, but I'm afraid you're wrong about one thing. You won't be a part of the Bellas in the competition."

"What?"

"Ja, mein Maus, you are no longer a Bella. You are a member of DSM."

"I won't compete against the Bellas!"

"True. We can't have you sabotaging us. No, you will sit on a throne, off to the side, like a trophy, which I will so happily pick up once I have defeated your silly Bellas."

Both women were now locked in a battle of wills. Neither moved, nor blinked, all they did was stare into each other's eyes. Beca's normally stormy gray/blue eyes actually seem to grow stormier. Luisa is the first to blink. She looks away, but hides her discomfort, by striding over to the bar. "Do you want a drink?"

"No," answers Beca, happy that Luisa blinked first, annoyed that this dance has to continue.

Luisa holds up a bottle and shakes it, "Are you sure. This is an excellent cognac."

Beca rolls her eyes. "I don't want to share a drink with you."

"Too bad," she says, downing the glass in a single pull. "It is a rather good year, and I do hate drinking alone," replies Kommissar as she pours herself another glass. "Why don't I just pour you one, anyway?"

Luisa holds out the second glass to Beca, who just ignores it. She looks at the taller blonde with an icy look, and simply asks, "And how do you see all of this playing out, exactly?"

"I see myself owning two very beautiful and desirable women. One of whom I will treat like a princess," Luisa gives Beca a rather pointed look. Beca turns, walking away from the blonde, wanting the woman to know from her demeanor that she's unimpressed. This does not go unnoticed by Kommissar. She decides to needle the petite brunette in retaliation, "And one will learn that you never cross me." The blonde German easily slips into her dominatrix demeanor.

Beca spins about to glare at Kommissar, her anger growing at the sight of the blonde's smug look. Not wanting to continue this futile conversation any longer, Beca shakes her head and again walks towards her bedroom. Kommissar watches her depart with an appreciative eye. She knows she's won this, and can't help wanting to needle the feisty brunette even more. "Last chance to take mein officer mein Maus; let your precious Chloe leave with her dignity intact." Luisa warns.

Beca spins about to face the taller blonde woman. She sees the teasing glint in her eyes, and it just fuels her anger. "Not a chance! The Bellas will kick DSM's ass! With or without me!"

"Are you sure?" the blonde asks, with what Beca was beginning to see as an annoying smirk.

Beca hesitates for the briefest of seconds, but when she does speak, it's with sincere honesty. "Yes. Yes, I do." There's no false bravado in the statement only forthright conviction.

Kommissar senses the change in the smaller woman and it unnerves her. She decides it's time to change tactics. That it's time to unsettle the easily flustered brunette. "Enough of this meine schöne kleine Maus," Kommissar declares with great exasperation, "I tire of this. You have been a freche Maus." The blonde's voice takes on a seductive note. "I believe a punishment is in order. Come, my feet are tired from having to search for you. I think you should give them a nice massage."

"Eww! Not a chance dude!" Beca exclaims as she recoils in horror. She steps back to place distance between her and the German woman.

With a raised eyebrow, Kommissar says, "It is intended as a punishment."

"Don't care! Not happening," Beca declares definitely.

"Oh?"

"Aca-positive!"

"Meine Schöne Kleine Maus, this little act of defiance has been an annoyance, though I have actually found some of it mildly entertaining; but it has earned you punishment, now let's go." The taller German woman goes to reach for Beca, but the petite brunette easily dodges the attempt and moves so she's between Kommissar and the door.

Striking a defiant pose, Beca asks an unexpected question, "You know what I noticed?"

"Due tell, meine Schöne Kleine Maus," answers Kommissar, her words dripping with sarcasm as she bends over, so her eyes are level with Beca's.

Beca is unfazed. With arms crossed, she looks Kommissar straight in the eyes and says. "I haven't felt even the tiniest urge to give you any weird compliments. There's been no word vomit about your ass or calling you a goddess."

Kommissar straightens up at this revelation. She realizes it's true. Beca continues though, before the German can respond. "Even now, I feel no urge to compliment your look or smell. It's like I'm over you," the petite brunette finishes with a smirk.

Kommissar tries to reassert herself, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Beca answers, pauses as she considers, and her face lights up as she says, "Yeah it is." The young DJ sets her hands on her hips and strikes her sassiest pose. "And you know why?"

"Enlighten me," answers the disgruntled blonde. Her voice now dripping with annoyed contempt.

"I'm Beca effin Beale-Mitchell." With that, Beca performs an about-face and strides towards the suite's outer doors.

"You are NOT allowed to leave!" Declares Kommissar, in the most intimidating voice she can muster.

"WATCH ME!" Beca yells over her shoulder as she strides out of the room.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

"To MY WIFE! TO HAVE **OUR** HONEYMOON!" Beca shouts as she slams the door.

Even through the slammed door Beca can hear the litany of German cursing. Each swear word causes her grin to grow, till she's sporting a Bealesque smile as she steps onto the awaiting elevator.

It's only fitting, since is **Beca** **effin** **Beale-Mitchell** **!**

 **o0o**

 **A/N: So, I know that there were some complaints about Beca and her behavior towards Kommissar earlier in this story, I hope that this chapter helped to repair some of that. I always envisioned Beca feeling confused about the DSM Leader, just like in the movie, with it compounded by the fact she would now be in a room alone with the intimidating woman. This way when Beca finally stood up for herself, it would be more poignant; a greater victory for herself. Hopefully this came through in the story.**

 **In addition, Beca is often shown as the badass, and in this story, I wanted Chloe to be the one who had a bit of badass in her.**

 **Please stay tuned. One more loose end to tie up before the final showdown.**


	18. Chapter 18 - You Did What? Part II

**A/N: Here is the second to last chapter of the Bellas Las Vegas Experience. So, are you as excited as I am to see Pitch Perfect 3? I hope so. I really hope this movie is both Great and does well in the Box Office.**

 **Just forewarning, there's a POV change about halfway through, and then back again for the last portion. I hope it's not confusing, but I did think it allowed for better storytelling.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review; they really are helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **You Did What? Part II**

o0o

 _There she is!_

Jesse's heart flutters at the sight of his favorite brunette stepping off an elevator, and into the lobby of the casino. He can't believe his luck.

Up until this point, all his luck this night had been pretty bad.

It had started this morning when his flight was cancelled, and he ended up having to drive from LA to Las Vegas. Then they didn't have a room for him in this casino, and he was forced to get a room at another hotel. Then it took him forever to find Beca, she didn't seem to be registered in the hotel, or she had changed rooms, Jesse was still kind of vague on the details he was able to discern from the woman at the front desk.

When Jesse did manage to find Beca, he had been blocked from talking to her; by members of DSM or all things. And this didn't happen once, it happened all day. He actually got into a shoving match with members of DSM at one point after he somehow fell into their imposing blonde captain, and had accidentally copped a feel. Luckily hotel security, who were directed by a woman who looked a lot like Cynthia Rose, stepped in and escorted both Jesse and the members of DSM out of the building.

 _It couldn't have been CR, right? Because, where would she get a uniform? And why would the rest of the security detail listen to her?_

It still didn't make any sense to Jesse. But neither did the news that Beca was no longer a Bella, and that she was now a member of DSM.

Thus, he had bought a ticket to see the DSM performance, and find out if Beca truly was a member of DSM. There he had run into the Bellas, who while confirming the DSM news, were entirely unsupportive of his efforts to see Beca. This had surprised Jesse, he always thought the Bellas had been cheering him and Beca on; been behind their 'Jesseca'. They had actually tried to talk him out of his 'Movie Moment', but he was determined.

Unfortunately, he never got that moment, because as far as he could tell, he seemed to have fainted from the excitement before the performance, only to come too, a couple hours ago. He still wasn't sure how he ended up in the diner.

Imagine his shock at waking up in a 24-Hour diner, about 50 miles off the Strip, in the middle of the desert. He was groggy and confused, and he was sporting the mother of all headaches. He couldn't even open his eyes at first, as the fluorescent lights of the diner were too bright, and really hurt them. One small bit of luck was that someone had left him the dark sunglasses he was still sporting, because they totally reminded him of the Tom Cruise pair from "Risky Business', and a couple aspirin. In addition, the waitress quickly came over when she noticed him awake, and somewhat alert, and brought him coffee. The coffee especially did seem to help.

He had sat there alone in a booth, there were only three other customers in the diner, dazed and confused, wracking his brain, trying to remember what had happened. For the life of Jesse, he couldn't figure out how he got there. He kind of remembered confronting the Bellas, and asking for their help. The next he's in a scene from the 'Twilight Zone'.

The waitress couldn't tell him anything, either. According to her, he had been asleep in the booth since she had started her shift, but she had been given a huge tip, and instructions to let him sleep by the waitress who replaced her. Once he awoke, the instructions were to provide him with lots and lots of coffee. The waitress informed him of this as she was pouring him his fourth cup.

He had a fifth and sixth cup before his Uber had arrived, so now he was jittery and over caffeinated, and he was sure he wouldn't sleep for a week.

Jesse had checked his pockets while at the diner, hoping for some clue, but alas there hadn't been one. All he found was half a ticket to the DSM show, confirming he had been there, his wallet, but not his phone. His wallet still had his I.D. and all of his credit cards, and actually more cash than he thought he had this morning. He later learned that the money was the exact right amount to pay for the coffee and pancakes that had been pre-ordered for him, and an Uber back to the Casino.

Basically, it had been a sucky day, but that changed the moment he entered the lobby and Beca had stepped off the elevator.

 _It's FATE!_

All that happened before is forgotten, or rather becomes the challenges that a hero must face, before triumphing in the end. Because at the exact moment he steps through the sliding glass doors, he had spotted Beca stepping off an elevator from the north tower.

 _It's a moment only a movie could have!_

Just seeing the petite brunette, never fails to make Jesse smile, and after the day he had, it's ten thousand times better. He pauses, and just watches Beca make her way across the lobby. It takes a moment for it to register, but then Jesse realizes that she's walking without an escort. This leaves him both excited and a bit shocked to see her alone. As far as he knows, Beca hasn't been alone once since he arrived in Las Vegas. Every attempt by him to get to her had been blocked. He had actually been despairing that he wouldn't get this chance.

He can see that she's in one of her moods. Her brows are pinched in just such a way, that many feel is an angry bitch face, but he finds adorable. He has to stifle a laugh, as he watches everyone she passes stop and give way. He notices more than one person watching the tiny bundle of angry as she storms past.

Most people know better than to approach Beca in these moments, but Jesse knows he's not most people. He's one of a very select group of individuals who can approach the petite brunette at times like these. In fact, there's only two.

Unfortunately, the other person is Chloe Beale.

The thought of the super friendly redhead, causes him to pause. Chloe's always been a bit of an enigma for Jesse. He likes her, he really does, it's hard not to. Chloe is open and honest, and always there to help someone in need. It's just she also has always had an inexplicable pull on Beca, like gravity. This has lead Jesse to moments of resentment; jealous of how easy Chloe has always pushed past Beca's walls. It's like the redhead always had a key into his girlfriend's heart and soul.

Jesse shoves his hand into his pockets as he considers his next move. His fingers wrap around the ring sitting at the bottom of the pocket, drawing strength and courage. He's wanted to do this for three years, and now the moment feels right. He tightens his grip around the ring and with it his resolve. This is going to be their second movie moment. The first, 'The Kiss', as it became known by the Bellas and the Trebles had been so perfect. This one could be just as memorable, and more life changing, as it would be Jesse coming to Beca's rescue.

Thinking about her and all the memories they have had together, all the memories they could still make, Jesse feels his courage surge.

He feels like an excited puppy, full of nervous energy; so he stays himself, taking a deep breath. He knows he must be calm for the sake of this moment.

Studying her from a distance, he notes all the small details he has always loved; her stormy blue eyes, the way her chocolate brown hair flows over her shoulders with just a slight bit of curls, and the slight way she ducks in her bottom lip. He's totally in awe of her.

Despite how their trip through Europe went, Jesse's sure that they belong together. He's become very confident in his love, and that Beca will accept his feelings back; if he can truly demonstrate his love.

Before coming to Vegas, he went and spoke with his parents, and they had given him the courage to follow Beca, and 'pop' the question. His Dad thinks that Beca and him are cute together, while his Mom thinks that Beca is the best thing that's ever happened to Jesse. His little sister, Kelly will be on cloud nine when Beca is legally her sister.

Beca is moving with a purpose, and she hasn't see him. She's heading towards a second set of elevators, the ones to the South Tower, and Jesse realizes that his window of opportunity is rapidly closing. He begins to move so he can intercept her. He realizes he may have waited too long. He sees her veer towards an elevator that's door is opening. Jesse does the only thing that he can think of.

"Becaaw!"

He cringes inwardly as he calls it out. He knows that particular greeting annoys her, and he had only ever really done it to teasingly annoy his perpetually grumpy girlfriend. Yet here force of habit allows it to slip out. He decides to ignore the slip and just push forward. In a more normal voice, he calls out again, "Beca! Over here."

The brunette stops from getting on the elevator, and looks about in confusion, before her eyes land on him. Initially he sees there's the same annoyance and disdain she's shown everyone else she's passed in the lobby; but then her features soften a little and she swiftly walks over to him. He breathes a sigh of relief, for a moment he thought she might just continue onto the elevator.

By the time she reaches him, her features have changed again. Her face displays a mixture emotions, as if she's dealing with an internal battle. This means, of course she falls to her default, snark. "Seriously dude, are you just hanging out in the lobby just waiting for me?"

Despite the exasperated snark, Beca's voice sounds like music to Jesse's ears. His heart races, and he can feel his cheeks warm, as he registers Beca's question.

"No… well maybe… I… just…." Jesse pauses and catches his breath. "E-excuse me, I'm a little flustered, it's been one heck of a night" he murmurs, lowering his eyes.

He just catches Beca mumble, "Tell me about it…."

Jesse's head comes up, and he looks her straight in the eyes. With more confidence than he really feels, he says, "I just wanted a moment alone with you." He looks into her eyes hopefully. "There's so much I want to say to you."

He looks around them and grins, as they are alone; no members of DSM or the Bellas, especially a particular red haired Bella is to be seen. He gestures to a couch off to the side. "Let's sit." He sees her hesitate, and follows with a, "Please." She relents and he guides her off to the side and they both sit, facing one another.

Refocusing on Beca, his grin grows into a huge smile. Beca is so close to him he can feel the heat radiating off her. His heart betrays him, beating fast and loud, surely, she can hear it. It feels like it's going to leap out of his chest. He can feel his chest growing with warmth, each beat asking him to reach for his other half.

Beca looks gorgeous as always, and as he looks into her stormy blue eyes, Jesse knows he made the right decision following her to Las Vegas. He can't ever stop being around her. His heart flutters as he gazes into her eyes; she never fails to make him smile.

This is his moment; he knows it. He has never been so nervous, yet strangely sure of himself, in all his life; but Beca is his everything, his sun, moon, air, fire, everything he needs to live. He needs her love; her kindness, and warmth. Heck even her snarkiness. Her natural beauty and flawless skin. Everything about Beca, Jesse is in love with.

He's bet on a dark horse before, he's bet on Beca before, and she has never been unworthy of the risk. Quite the opposite, never a dull moment when he's near her. He goes for it. "You look beautiful, Beca," he whispers.

Beca's stormy ocean blue eyes flick to Jesse's for a moment, making his heart skip. But something in her eyes gives him pause. Her eyes are guarded in a way they hadn't ever been with him before.

"Thank you," she murmurs stiffly.

"Beca, I know things didn't go as we planned in Europe; and that was largely on me. I had built all these hopes and dreams in my head, and I wasn't able to compromise them with the reality of your needs and dreams," he finds himself saying. "But I can, now." He takes her hands and holds them in his. "Because you're the most important thing in my life." His face just shines with sincerity, as his right hand reaches into his pocket, and quickly retrieves the prize within. "I'm so in love with you, Beca Mitchell. I have been from nearly the moment I met you." He finds himself dropping to his knee. "Beca Mitchell, will you marry me."

Silence.

More Silence.

She says nothing.

o0o

His hand comes out of his pocket and he holds out a ring; and everything stops for Beca. She stares at the ring, and the man holding it out to her, now down on one knee, and suddenly she becomes conscious of the silence that has enveloped them, and the length of time that is stretching it out. Every second that ticks, just seems to multiply the awkwardness.

Beca wants to answer, she really does, but her voice catches, because she knows when she does speak, she'll have to hurt someone who she truly cares for.

"Beca?" Jesse's voice breaks the silence, and refocuses her attention on his hopeful eyes.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. She thought they had said their final words on the subject, back in Vienna, in that park that overlooks the Danube river. Beca folds her arms across her chest, continuing to stare at him and his ring for several moments more. This isn't what she wants to be dealing with right now. "Jesse," she says again, softly. "I thought we talked about this."

"We did," he answers, "but I thought maybe we could give it another try. We make sense together."

"The truth is Jesse, I think you have the wrong girl." Beca desperately wants this man to understand her.

"I don't," he quickly interjects. "I can't imagine my life without you."

Beca sighs, he's not making this any easier. "Jesse, I told you I wasn't happy with what we had grown into. I couldn't give you what you want and need."

"Yes, you **can** and **have**." Jesse replies with all sincerity.

"Jesse…"

"I **love** you, and I **know** you love me too. We are so good together. Marry me."

"I do love you Jesse, but not like that. I'm sorry, I just don't feel that way about you. I did once, I think, but my feelings aren't what you want or deserve. I love you like a friend, a brother."

"Becs, we have loved each other about as much as two people possibly could love one another. I don't know what else to tell you."

Beca's eyes begin to water, and she hates what she's about to do, but it's becoming readily apparent that she's going to need to just rip the Band-Aid off. "The truth is Jesse, my eyes don't light up when I see you, but they do for someone else."

She sees Jesse's jaw literally drop. "What-who?" Then a look of realization falls into place, and she just faintly hear him utter the name, "Chloe…."

"Yes," Beca replies in a clear voice. "My wife, Chloe." Beca holds up her hand so he can see her wedding ring.

And now she can see that he's really at a loss for words. His mouth opens and closes a couple times, as if he's trying to remember how to speak. Finally, he manages, "What? How? When? Why?" The words now tumble out one after another in a jumble.

"I married Chloe," Beca answers calmly.

"Wait! You **did** **WHAT**?" Jesse's voice goes up an octave.

"I married Chloe," Beca replies in a more assured voice.

"When? Why?" It's as if Jesse can only say these words

Beca is patient, understanding the turmoil she's causing the man in front of her. "Tonight, and because I love her."

He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He forces himself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Jesse then tries again, "I'm sorry, I don't think I've been hearing you right. Because what I think I heard is crazy. Could you please repeat what you said?"

Now Beca is having trouble maintaining her calm. She's now angry with him. She understands this is hard for Jesse to hear, but still, she only has so much patience for the boy. She allows her irritation to seep into the words she says next.

"I **MARRIED** Chloe!"

o0o

The look of annoyance and anger on Beca's face, and the irritation at his outburst causes Jesse to pause. But he doesn't understand, and it is hard to accept what she is saying.

The ring glitters on her finger, just simple gold band with a single diamond that glints even in the artificial lighting of the Casino lobby.

Jesse's heart is skipping beats, even as his stomach is flipping. "I don't believe this," he mumbles in disbelief.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispers.

"But Beca, I'm in love with you." He gives her his most plaintive look.

She shakes her head, "But I'm in love with my wife."

A long moment of silence follows. Then tears. Translucent tears escape Jesse's eyes. His hope shatters. Shaking his head, he asks, "How did this happen?"

The question may have been rhetorical, but Beca feels she owes an explanation and so she tells the whole story, from being 'lost' in a bet, to Chloe's crazy scheme to save Beca.

The words hang heavy in the air between them. Her story isn't a short one, and Beca groans, sounding exasperated with this entire situation.

He doesn't understand; what is he doing wrong? Why isn't anything go the way he had planned? He had been thinking about what to say to Beca for days, and he had finally said it, and she had turned him down. Nicely, of course; she actually had suggested they stay friends. _'Why doesn't she love me anymore,_ ' Keeps going through his mind over and over. It's so loud, he doesn't hear what Beca says next. Yet some part of his mind alerts him that something important was just said.

He looks at her and simply says, "Beca, you do realize you're sounding insane? Right?"

She looks at him with pursed lips, tears flowing freely down her face. She looks him straight in the eyes, and then simply murmurs, "Goodbye," as she turns away.

He's struck by the finality as she does an about-face and walks away. And suddenly it's just him standing there. He desperately wants to find the right words to explain he hadn't meant any of what he just said. That he felt the same way, and he would be honored to be her friend; but it's too late and too soon.

Instead, his lips move, but his voice is lost. Jesse lowers his eyes to hide the tears. He doesn't know what to say. His heart is breaking.

Her actions shouldn't surprise him. He had known, deep in the part of him that he did not listen to, even when he should, he had known she would choose Chloe over him. Yet he had foolishly dared hope things would be different. That he meant more to her than that.

She's walking away from him, heading towards the elevators again, when one of the doors ping, and slide open. Jesse catches sight of red hair, and he can only inwardly groan, because of course it's Chloe stepping out.

He sees the shock register on the redhead's face, but she doesn't miss a beat, instantly her arms wrap Beca in a hug, and she's whispering something softly into the petite woman's hair.

Jesse realizes Chloe doesn't even take notice of him. All her attention is on Beca, her wife.

A small smile creeps over his lips, but it is filled with so much sadness it makes him ache, and leaves him cursing inwardly.

Jesse watches them for another heartbeat, taking in the sight of two people holding each other tightly, protective of the other. And he knows, this is someone else's story.

With a nod, he turns, and walks back through the Casino lobby. He refuses to look at them again. At this moment, he can't bear to see her in someone else's arms.

He can't believe it's over. After all the effort he's put into this relationship, all the thought on every word he wanted to say, on what to wear or how to style his hair. None of it is worth anything anymore.

Because in the end, this was someone else's 'movie moment'.

o0o

 **A/N: I had decided it was important to put a finality to Beca and Jesse's relationship, and have him understand where her heart truly is. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **One other thing, I know there are some Bechloe fans who are annoyed at the possible queerbaiting in the promos for Pitch Perfect 3. I can totally understand their feelings, but I also know this, I'm not looking towards the movie to sate my Bechloe appetite. Anything I get in the movies will be nice appetizers, but to be honest I know the real Bechloe will be found in the electronic pages of FanFiction sites. No matter what happens in Pitch Perfect 3, Bechloe will continue and grow via the FanFic writers and their amazing imagination and talents. Pitch Perfect 3 will just add to mill's grist. So, I hope everyone goes and sees Pitch Perfect 3, and enjoys the show, and maybe we'll get some more Bechloe.**

 **Next - The Riff-Off**


	19. Chapter 19 - The Riff-Off

**A/N** **: Hello All! Happy New Year!**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I really wanted to have this finished by the time of Pitch Perfect 3, but obviously, that didn't happen. I've had a lot to do lately so I haven't really been able to update things. The holidays were just too busy.**

 **In addition, it's amazing how hard it is to write a Riff-Off. Matching words, and finding songs that will help tell the story is tough. This is why I really want to thank Hypersomniacgrad. She was instrumental in putting together the riff-off, she came up with a lot of the songs used in this story. If you have never read any of her stories, I highly recommend them. She may be the best author on this site at incorporating music into her stories.**

 **So, I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, obviously, because if I did, Pitch Perfect 3 would have been a better movie.**

 **I do want to thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows! They mean so much to me so again thanks! Without further delay….**

 **Update: There was a mistake in the Riff-Off, a song was accidentally used twice. This has been corrected. Thanks to the readers who caught that.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **The RIFF-OFF**

" **Are you ready for the Riff-Off!"**

Jesse hears more than one person say this as he moves to his seat near the back of the arena. It was the only seat he could get, and he had to pay five times face value to get it. He still wasn't completely sure why he was here at all, but he felt compelled; like there's some form of closure needed. The moment he got wind of what was going to happen, he had scoured the casino for a ticket. He just knows something momentous is going to happen tonight.

The audience must know it too, because the room is just energized with anticipation of what they are about to witness. There's not an empty seat in the auditorium, it's standing room only. Rumors had spread like wildfire throughout the convention that there's going to be something amazing prior to the final show, and people had raced to get their hands-on tickets.

Settling into his seat, he looks out over the stage, and recognizes two people sitting at a large desk. It's the pair who seem to cover all things A Cappella, John and Kate? No John and Gail; yes Gail, that's it.

John and Gail are sitting at a host's table, which is strategically placed on the stage. Jesse can tell it allows them to watch the performance on the stage, while allowing them to both see and be seen by the audience.

Jesse then notices movement from just offstage, and his heart catches as he sees Beca hesitantly make her way to a seat set up next to the desk where the A Cappella couple are seated. Even from this distance Jesse can see Beca is hesitant, and the perplexed looks Gail and John are giving her are not helping the petite brunette.

Beca sits uncomfortably in the chair, though on second look, it seems more like a throne. Jesse has to wonder if it is a throne, and if so, what does that mean. Does this mean Beca won't be performing? That would be hard to believe, but maybe….

o0o

 **John and Gale** both continue to eye the diminutive young woman sitting next to them. They of course recognize her, though John keeps getting her name wrong as they discuss why she's there. John keeps pushing Gail to find out, while the blonde keeps pointing out it's just about time for the performance to start. John finally concedes, standing up with microphone in hand and calls out to the crowd. The audience is so buzzing with anticipation that his first attempt is lost in the tumult of noise. His second attempt as futile as the first. Gail gives an exasperated sigh, the shouts into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

The crowd immediately grows quiet as John looks at her incredulously. "Seriously, are you descended from a banshee?" Gail rolls her eyes in answer. He gives his longtime partner another pointed look, "I had it Gail."

"Of course, you did John," Gail's words laced with sarcasm.

Looking back out over the audience, John chooses to ignore his partner, and act as if the last two minutes had never happened. His voice is rich and vibrant, perfect for this job. "Good Evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final night of the International A Cappella conference. Before our previously scheduled entertainment, we have a special treat for you. The famously non-male team, the Barden Bellas, will be taking on the German powerhouse, DSM, and their stable of strapping European men, in a Riff-Off battle royal!"

"Yes, this is going to be quite the treat. This has become quite the musical rivalry between the Bellas and Das Sound Machine."

John laughs, "This isn't a musical rivalry. You can't expect a group of girls to compete against DSM in a serious song contest."

"John, you can be so simple sometimes, and quite the misogynist..."

"Thank you," interjects John.

Gail continues, ignoring her partner, "This is completely a budding musical rivalry. This is for all the marbles, and I'm hearing rumors about some amazing stakes between DSM and the Bellas."

"Gail, Gail, Gail; can it really be a rivalry, when one side is completely non-male?"

"Yes John."

"All I know is the winner will claim fame and loser only epic embarrassment," says John.

"On this John, we can agree."

John looks at Gail, pretty sure he heard exasperation in his cohosts voice, "So, this is going to be a riff-off. How are the song categories being chosen? Something about a spinning wheel?"

The blonde co-host nods her head, glad to be on a different subject. "Yes John, there's going to be a spinning wheel." She gestures to the giant screen. "It's going to be digital. I think the spinning wheel of categories is going to be brilliant. Song categories will randomly change to keep the contestants on their toes, there's even going to be a beeping sound. It will alert the group singing that they'll start off with a new category."

"Do you think the Bellas will even last more than one category."

Gail sighs, "The Bellas do have a history of being underdogs and overcoming any and all obstacles in their path, and winning in the end."

"Despite them being all women."

"Yes John."

 **o0o**

Aubrey smiles at Chloe and says, "It's time." The other Bellas all looked at her wide-eyed and nervous. Each one is dealing with their own performance anxiety, but find themselves settling when they see Chloe's quiet confidence. It's as if they know if Chloe feels confident, then they can too.

The truth is, it's all a mask for the redhead. Chloe feels more than a twinge of nervousness, yet smiles at her Bella family. She knows it's important to lead by example. Speaking of which she turns to her blonde best friend, who has been a rock for her, providing unbelievable support and nods. She thinks back to the morning, and how Aubrey took charge, and she's eternally grateful to her.

" _Since there is a Riff-Off tonight, and we don't want a repeat of what happened the last time you took on DSM," Aubrey said looking pointedly at Emily who lowered her eyes and blushed in response "We are going to have a practice Riff-Off right now." She smirks at the wide-eye looks she receives. "Now break off into two groups, you have, ten, nine, eight..." The Bellas begin to scramble to form groups._

" _First category; Material Girl," calls out Aubrey._

 _Chloe's a little shocked it's Ashley who steps up first. Of course, she begins with the actual song 'Material Girl' by Madonna. The rest of the Bellas catch on quick, and soon they had a full-on riff-off going._

 _Watching the Bellas, Chloe feels nothing but pride._

The memory tugs at the corner of Chloe's lips. The practice had gone well, the girls all really getting into it. The Bellas are ready as they'll ever be; all thanks to her blonde best friend. Chloe wraps Aubrey in a big hug, which catches the blonde off-guard. She feels Aubrey stiffen in surprise, but then relax in her best friend's arms. Chloe, always the tactile person, hopes that her gratitude is obvious in this hug. She couldn't have organized and led the Bellas today. She's barely keeping it together. She owes Aubrey big time.

Chloe is surprised by the feel of arms encircling both Aubrey and her. She opens her eyes to see it's Stacie, and now Jessica and Ashley. CR and Denise join, along with Emily and Flo, and quickly it's one big Bella's group hug, and Chloe feels warm and safe. She's reminded one more time why she's willing to bet her future on these women.

Emily releases her hug, and steps back, "Let's go kick some German ass!"

Everyone's eyes widen at the young girl's outburst.

"Hell Yeah," says Cynthia Rose, as she steps back from the impromptu huddle. Denise follows with her own "Yeah!" Though she blushes furiously at her shout.

It's contagious as Stacie gives Aubrey a kiss to the cheek, and shouts, "HELL YEAH!"

Chloe can't help the tears that cause her eyes to shine. The hug started them, the enthusiastic battle cries just pull them. This is her family and she knows that they will always have her back. She nods, "Yeah, let's do this."

All the Bellas cheer and begin to file out of their dressing room, following Chloe and Aubrey.

Reaching the door to the backstage area, Chloe pauses. "Breathe just breathe, Beale, we got this," whispers the redhead to herself before pushing through the door.

They all step through the door and into the backstage. With a smile at the stage crew, the Bellas accept help getting mic'd up. Stagehands attaching the transmitters to the Bellas backs, and making sure the wires run smoothly to the headsets each Bella is now wearing. Once everyone's set and comfortable, they all head towards the stage. When they reach the stage wing, just within view of the audience, Flo looks about. "Hey! Where's Fat Amy?"

Before anyone can answer, the boisterous blonde comes bounding in. "Never fear, Fat Amy is here!" She's fiddling with her headset, but then decides it's fine.

Aubrey looks unimpressed "Where have you been?"

"I was rounding up me boyfriends," she points and waves to a section of the audience where there are several rows of rather buff and handsome men. She blows kisses as several of the men wave back. "I figured we should have a really strong cheering section."

"We're going to need it," says Ashley.

"No, **we** got this," assures Jessica.

"We **really** do," says Emily with complete confidence.

"Yes, **we** do," says Chloe, and she smiles at all her friends, and she's pleasantly surprised to realize she completely means it. The Bellas are damn good at performing, Chloe knows this, it's why she was willing to make the bet in the first place. Now it's time to prove it.

Chloe takes a step and is now out on the stage. She pauses one last time to take a deep breath. The lights are bright enough, she can't see the audience. This is it, either she and the Bellas fix everything, or her life will fundamentally alter in the most dramatic ways possible. Chloe gives a quick nod, and strides confidently out to the Bellas designated spot.

It's a big stage, the largest Chloe's ever been on. It lends itself to Chloe feeling small. The Bellas finally make it to their mark on the stage, and Chloe lets out a breath she didn't realize she's holding. This is the spot from which the show will take place for her and the Bellas. They are gathered together one more time in the dark, a single luminous blue light above creating a small oasis of light, the audience hidden in the shadows, and it feels right. Chloe doesn't want to see the crowd, even though she can hear their applause, but the truth is this isn't for them. They could have done this in an abandoned warehouse, a flight hanger, or the bottom of an empty pool; it wouldn't matter. All that matters are that there's a place where she and the Bellas can win Beca back to where she belongs; with her family, the Bellas.

Chloe can see Beca from where she's standing. The petite woman looks utterly adorable scowling heavily at John and Gail. Chloe can't help staring at Beca, her wife, who must sense something, because she looks up, and the two women lock eyes. Beca smiles and gives Chloe double thumbs up. The redhead smirks at the petite brunette, who seems to realize what she's doing, and quickly stops, a blush spreading across her face. Chloe can't contain the laugh which just bursts out, catching the rest of the Bellas off-guard. This causes Beca to blush even more.

Chloe winks at her wife, and for a half second Beca seems to contemplate something, and then she blows Chloe a kiss.

There are oohs and awes from behind Chloe, as the Bellas witness this little exchange. Fat Amy even makes a whip motion and noise; but Chloe doesn't hear it. Her only focus is on her wife.

It's fitting that all she can see is the Bellas, Beca sitting next to that ever present and ever annoying A Cappella couple John and Gail, and the red circle of light, from which DSM will perform. It provides Chloe with a strange sense of intimacy.

The redhead is shaken from her thoughts as DSM makes their arrival in typical DSM fashion. "We are Das Sound Machine!" It's a male voice, deep and husky, with a thick German accent that announces DSM's arrival.

' _Here we go…'_

o0o

Beca honestly can't remember being this nervous ever.

Ever.

It's made worse because she can't do anything, but sit on the sideline, next to the two most annoying people on earth; which is saying something, she knows Bumper Allen.

Beca sits on her ridiculously oversized throne, she still can't believe Luisa was able to secure it, attempting to ignore all the glares and commentary coming from John and Gail. She's just glad the two are not attempting to strike up conversation. Of course, neither of them has anything complimentary of the Bellas.

It's a relief for the petite DJ when the Bellas enter the stage. Beca's eyes immediately go to her wife, easily recognizable for her deep red hair. Beca can tell Stacie did Chloe's hair, for it's up in a style that Beca finds truly sexy. All the Bellas look beautiful, dressed in their best dresses, the ones they were going to wear to the clubs, but never got a chance to do. All the Bellas look beautiful, but none more so, than her wife Chloe.

It seems surreal for Beca to think she's married to Chloe; that Chloe is married to her.

Beca can't tear her eyes away from Chloe, and why would she ever want to. The redhead is as beautiful as the day she first saw her. Or the second time, a special memory popping into her head unbidden, bringing a crimson flush to the petite woman's cheeks. She feels the need to do something when she locks eyes with Chloe. She's getting lost in those cerulean beauties, so she gives the woman she loves a thumbs up.

It's the sly smirk on Chloe's face that alerts her to what she's done. Beca's eyes drop to her hands and she turns a dark shade of crimson as she realizes she's giving the woman she loves a thumbs up. She immediately pulls her thumbs into her fists. The musical sound of Chloe's voice catches Beca's attention; she looks up just time to see the wink from her wife. Surprisingly for the petite brunette, this small act serves to steady the young DJ. On impulse, she blows Chloe a kiss.

Beca ignores the oohs and awes from the Bellas. She especially ignores Fat Amy making a whip motion and noise. Her only focus is on her wife.

It's at that moment, DSM bursts onto stage. They have come in full DSM costume, all black leather and mesh, with black leather boots. They are fierce and intimidating in their perfect formation it almost seems surreal.

Beca swallows, the Bellas look small in comparison. They are fewer in number. Are dressed nicely, but in a hodgepodge of clothing, each wearing her best outfit she brought on the trip. The Bellas are all huddled together, there's no formation or organization, a fact highlighted by the German groups precision.

It makes Beca's stomach sink a little.

Beca's eyes fall on Luisa, who is in full Kommissar mode. She looks so intimidating, with her sharp stare and her lips pulled back in a smirk. It shouts 'we're better than you' and 'you'll be mine' before the competition has even begun. The statuesque blonde commands the stage with her very presence. There's such an air of authority that Beca finds her mouth go dry, and she's suddenly very scared for Chloe. Kommissar leaves no doubt that she is in charge, and Beca feels lost.

The rest of DSM is marching in formation behind her. When they are about halfway to their mark, Pieter begins leading them in their ever-familiar chant. "DSM! JA. DSM! JA! DSM! JA! DSM! JA!"  
With impressive synchronization and coordination, the members of DSM swing their fists in the air and bark out their signature rallying cry. The crowd is swept up in it, joining in with the chant as well.

Beca groans as her hope begins to die away.

o0o

"Hello, hello! Welcome! I'm Sir Willups Brightslymoore," announces a balding man as he rides onto the stage on a Segway. "And we are here for some A CAPPELLA!"

The crowd roars as Brightslymoore spins around the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are lucky to have the world's biggest A Cappella fan as moderator and judge with us tonight," says Gail excitedly. "Give it up for Sir Willups Brightslymoore!"

Chloe and Beca each easily recognize him as the bald man who hosted the riff-off in his basement. And both Beca and Chloe are not sure of what to make of his entrance. He's riding a Segway.

The man does a quick figure eight on his Segway, looping around each group. "Welcome! Welcome one and all," Brightslymoore's voice rings out. "Welcome to the ultimate riff-off!" The bald man yells into his headset, dragging out the single syllable of his last word.

The audience is eating it up. The energy in the arena is just growing with anticipation.

"We have a special treat for you tonight. The first ever rematch of the national A cappella Laser-Ninja-Dragon league!" Brightslymoore shouts out. The crowd goes wild, even those who have no clue what the man is talking about, or even who he is. There's just something about his enthusiasm and or the energy of the room that just demands that the crowd participates.

"For categories, as you can see we have a great selection," Brightslymoore gesture at the screen. "My personal favorite is ' **Songs About Sex!** " The crowd roars again.

"The way this starts is I will spin the wheel, the first group to sing is the first to sing. Simple enough."

Brightslymoore moves about the stage, back and forth as he explains the rules. "This is a straight up riff-off, the moment someone messes up, they lose and its game over. There will be a timer. If no group messes up, and the timer goes off, we'll move onto a new round and category. There will only be three rounds, so three categories. If one of these groups reach the last category and no one messes up, the last group to finish their song, and the other group fails to cut in, they win." The man is simply buzzing with excitement, and can't help letting out a little, "Yay!"

"Now to make this really fun, there's going to be the possibility of random mash-up challenges that pops up during any one of the categories. That'll keep them on their toes." There's a predatory quality to Brightslymoore's smile. It leaves Beca with a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Now, to cut in, either a group needs to match the beat, so yes, it's okay if they remix a song to their liking a little, or match the lyrics. And that's about all you need to know; sooooo…." Brightslymoore drags out his final word as he comes to the middle of the stage, turning his Segway so he fully faces the audience.

" **Are** **YOU** **READY TO RIFF!?"** Brightslymoore calls out as he stops his Segway next to John and Gail.

"Let's **RIFF**!" shouts the audience in response.

Lifting a small remote control over his head, the balding man calls out, "Alright let's get this thing started, and look at our first category of the evening." He points the controller towards the giant screen hanging above and behind the two teams. The screen comes to life, and on it is a giant colorful wheel of fortune. People in the audience can just make out category titles on the wheel.

"Ready or not, here we go," shouts Brightslymoore. He clicks the dominant button on the device, and the giant wheel begins spinning round-and-round. The anticipation builds as the wheel turns, the final ticks going by agonizingly slow. Till it stops:

 **Songs about/by Strong Women**

The Bellas jump right into their first song, surprisingly it's Stacie in the lead, singing the words to Kacey Musgrave's _Follow Your Arrow_.

Stacie's voice is beautiful, and she allows a little bit of her southern twang to color the lyrics.

 _If you save yourself for marriage  
You're a bore  
If you don't save yourself for marriage  
You're a whore-able person  
If you won't have a drink  
Then you're a prude  
But they'll call you a drunk  
As soon as you down the first one_

Fat Amy steps up next to Stacie and signals she wants the next verse, and Stacie nods.

 _If you can't lose the weight  
Then you're just fat  
But if you lose too much  
Then you're on crack  
You're damned if you do  
And you're damned if you don't  
So you might as well just do  
Whatever you want  
So_

Now all the Bellas are into the song. Lily, CR and Flo are providing beats, while Jessica, Ashley, and Denise are harmonizing. Chloe, Aubrey, and Emily join Stacie and Amy in the chorus.

 _Make lots of noise  
Kiss lots of boys  
Or kiss lots of girls  
If that's something you're into  
When the straight and narrow  
Gets a little too straight  
Roll up the joint, or don't  
Just follow your arrow  
Wherever it points, yeah  
Follow your arrow  
Wherever it points_

DSM bides their time, but Luisa knows the song she wants, and has figured out the spot they will cut in. She whispers her instructions to Pieter, who passes it along to the rest of DSM.

Aubrey takes the next verse, winking at Stacie who grins back. She too, lets her southern twang out.

 _If you don't go to church  
You'll go to hell  
If you're the first one  
On the front row  
You're a self-righteous  
Son of a-  
Can't win for losing  
You just disappoint 'em  
Just 'cause you can't beat 'em  
Don't mean you should join 'em_

The Bellas all jump in, their smiles easily heard in their voices. The fun of the moment infectious in their singing.

 _So make lots of noise  
Kiss lots of boys  
Or kiss lots of girls  
If that's something you're into  
When the straight and narrow  
Gets a little too straight  
Roll up the joint, or don't  
Just follow your arrow  
Wherever it points, yeah  
Follow your arrow  
Wherever it..._

DSM jumps in with their first turn, ' _Salute'_ by Little Mix.

 _..._ _ **It**_ _is who we are  
We don't need no camouflage_

Kommissar begins singing as she leads her team forward.

 _It's the female federal  
And we're taking off  
If you with me, women lemme hear you say_

Luisa's voice is rich and beautiful, and instantly everyone remembers why she is Kommissar, the lead singer of Das Sound Machine. The rest of the women in DSM join in, while the men provide the beats and other accompaniment.

 _Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you with me, lemme see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute_

 _You think we're just pretty things  
You couldn't be more wrong  
(We standing strong, we carry on)  
Knock us but we keep moving on (we're moving up, yeah)  
Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake (yeah)_

It's Emily who comes up with the next song idea. She whispers it to Aubrey, who nods with a smile. Aubrey passes it onto Stacie and Chloe, while Emily whispers to Jessica and Ashley.

Luisa notes the Bellas actions, but can do nothing, but sing her heart out. She's proud of her team, they sound amazing.

 _Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you with me, lemme see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute_

Aubrey raises her hand, eyes on Emily.

 _Attention (salute)  
Attention (salute)  
Attention (huh)  
Representing all the..._

Aubrey signals Emily, who lets her voice rip. She cuts off the DSM women with ' _Confident'_ by Demi Lovato.

… _ **The**_ _boss right now  
Not gonna fake it  
Not when you go down  
'Cause this is my game  
And you better come to play_

The Bellas move immediately, coming at DSM in a quick burst of movement. They are perfectly synchronized in their dance moves; and while the Bellas don't have the machine-like precision of DSM, they do have a quality that comes from nearly five years of being a family, and doing nearly everything together.

 _I used to hold my freak back  
Now I'm letting go  
I make my own choice  
Bitch, I run this show  
So leave the lights on  
No, you can't make me behave_

Emily is in full groove. She's picked up some moves from the Bellas and she's shaking her hips with the beat, that just accentuates the lyrics of the song.

 _So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you had me underrated  
Rated, rated_

The Bellas are impressed with their youngest friend, and are proud to back her up on the chorus.

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong _

So, into the song are the Bellas, they are all caught off-guard when Pieter cuts in for DSM with ' _Fighter'_ by Christina Aguilera.

… _ **Wrong**_ _  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I want to say thank you  
Cause it_

The Bellas step back as DSM crowds forward. Again, half take up vocals, while the other half provides support. The DSM Team is so large they dominate the stage, and their sound is incredible.

 _'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

The Bellas continue to back up, giving themselves some space, and a chance to think. The DSM team members faces light up, feeling that they have intimidated the Bellas.

 _Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're goin' round playin', the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me_

Chloe glances over to Beca, and the next song appears in her mind, clear as day. She whispers her idea to Aubrey, whose eyes widen when she hears it, but her face quickly morphs into a warm smile. She passes along Chloe's idea. All the Bellas break into grins when they hear Chloe's choice.

 _But that won't work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I want to say thank you..._

With a huge intake of breath Chloe rushes forward, right into Kommissar's face, and cuts in with _Titanium_ by David Guetta.

… _**You**_ _say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

Chloe's voice has never been better, she would give Sia a run for her money. She's singing with passion and heart, and in her mind, she's remembering the first time she ever sang this song with Beca.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

Chloe shoots a flirtatious wink at Beca, who simply smirks right back. Beca had let out an audible gasp when she heard Chloe's rich voice belt out that most treasured song. An image of Chloe telling her 'she's confident about all this', standing as bare as the day she was born, dominates Beca's thoughts.

 _Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

The redhead is singing the best she ever has. She's giving it her all, knowing Beca is just off to her right, smiling with pure pride and joy. Her eyes, keep finding Beca's, and it fills Chloe with confidence.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I…._

Chloe is disappointed as Pieter and DSM cut in with the _Inferno Remix_ of _Girl on Fire_ by Alicia Keys. Pieter singing the Nicki Minaj opening.

… _**I**_ _ain't tryna be that  
Haters wanna see that  
But I got 'em aggy  
'Cause I win the gold like Gabby_

Luisa backed up by a quartet of DSM women begins to lay down a very soulful sound.

 _She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

"Damn, I thought I was going to win this there," whispers Chloe as she falls back in with the rest of the Bellas.

Aubrey gives her friend a look as she whispers, "Really?"

Chloe rolls her eyes as she concedes, "Well, no, but it would have been perfect."

 _She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down_

As DSM continues to sing, Cynthia Rose stage whispers, "I think it's time to pull out the _Beca Mitchell_."

Aubrey is surprised. "You think?"

 _This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire_

Both CR and Stacie nod, and say, "Yeah."

 _She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

Emily asks, "Which song?"

"The second one we practiced this morning," answers CR confidently.

 _Looks like a girl but she's a flame  
So bright she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name_

Chloe asks, "You got this?"

 _She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls, say_

"Yeah, I got this," there's no hesitation in Cynthia's voice. "And I know just when to take it. Be ready."

 _We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down_

"Okay, be ready, we're doing the _Beca Mitchell_ ," Aubrey stage whispers to all the Bellas. "Follow CR's lead, and perform the parts you did this morning."

 _This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

Cynthia Rose feels Denise squeeze her hand and they exchange smiles before she steps forward.

 _Everybody stares as she goes by  
Cause..._

CR cuts in perfectly with Beyoncé's _Grown Woman_

… _**Cause**_ _I put it down like that, put down like that  
And I'm making all these racks all these racks  
And I'm moving round like that round like that  
When I do it I don't look back, don't look back_

Chloe, Aubrey, and Emily join in with CR's soulful rendition of the Beyoncé song. Chloe's deeper base, blends well with CR's tenor.

 _I'm a grown woman  
I can do whatever I want  
I'm a grown woman_

Lily and Flo are providing serious beats, that just add flavor to the Bellas performance.

 _I can do whatever I want  
I can be bad if I want  
I can do wrong if I want  
I can live fast if I want  
I can go slow all night long  
I'm a grown woman  
I can do whatever I want_

The Bellas are in full swing, Cynthia Rose is singing her heart out. She desperately wants to atone for her part in this whole debacle, and so she's doing what she does best, and that's lay down some sweet soulful sound.

 _They love the way I walk  
'Cause I walk with a vengeance  
And they listen to me when I talk 'cause I ain't pretending  
It took a while, now I understand just where I'm goin'  
I know the world and I know who I am, It's 'bout time I show it _

Ashley and Jessica begin laying down the beats for Destiny's Child's ' _Say My Name_ ', though with a bit of a faster beat. A heartbeat later Lily starts laying down the beats for _'Independent Woman Pt 1_ '. She steps up in between the two groups, Emily steps forward and begins singing.

 _The shoe on my feet, I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing, I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin', I've bought it  
'Cause I depend on me_

Beca's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she watched the Bellas begin to perform a mix right in the middle of the riff-off. She hears Gail and John discussing it to the side, and she has to agree, it's a risky move, but she knows the Bellas can handle this.

 _If I wanted the watch you're wearin', I'll buy it  
The house I live in, I've bought it  
The car I'm driving, I've bought it  
I depend on me, I depend on me_

Chloe and Aubrey step up to either side of Emily and join in on the chorus.

 _All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honey's who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me_

Beca of course recognizes the mix, she had created it two years before, and placed it on a flash drive of mixes she gave Chloe. Before long all the Bellas had asked for their own copy, having heard Chloe play it so often.

 _All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me_

Lily continues to dance in between the Bellas and DSM, as she lays down her amazing mix beats, when Flo steps up and begins to lay down her own beats. The young Latina however diverges and provides the beats to _'Bootylicious'_.

Through all of this Cynthia-Rose continues singing, now repeating the two lines,

 _Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Chloe, how your Bellas get down like that_

 _Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Chloe, how your Bellas get down like that_

Stacie saunters up to the spot next to CR and begins singing the opening lines from Destiny's Child's song _'Can you handle this_?' with a slight twist as she says the names of her fellow Bellas instead of the members of the group, she points at each as she says their name.

 _Chloe, can you handle this? (Yeah)  
Aubrey, can you handle this? (Yeah)  
Emily, can you handle this? (Yeah)  
I don't think they can handle this!_

Each Bella answers when he name is called.

 _Amy, can you handle this? (Hell Yeah!)  
Cynthia, can you handle this? (Yeah)  
Denise, can you handle this? (Yeah)  
I don't think they can handle this!_

Stacie is in full 'Stacie mode' as she sensually sings and dances, her hands sliding all over herself, accentuating the swings of her hips.

 _Ashley, can you handle this? (Yeah)  
Jessica, can you handle this? (Yeah)  
Lily, can you handle this? ( )  
Flo, can you handle this? (Yeah)  
_ _ **I Don't Think They Can Handle This!**_

Ashley and Jessica begin dropping the beats for _'Survivor'_ ; throwing a whole new sound into the mix. They match Lily and Flo, who in turn pick up the pace. With the beat getting faster and faster, Chloe steps forward with Aubrey, Emily, and Stacie who has danced her way next to Aubrey. They hit the next verse from _'Survivor'_ perfectly.

 _Thought I couldn't breathe without you, I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you, perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you, but I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you, but I'm livin'_

The crowd is watching in awe. Jesse from his vantage point just smiles knowingly as he watches Chloe and all the Bellas lite up the stage with all their pure amazing talent. He totally sees Beca's influence on the Bellas, but they have taken it and made it their own.

For her part Beca is quite impressed by what her friends are pulling off. This is truly an amazing performance. There is a beauty in the chaos that they are playing with that somehow just works. She's positive that the Bellas are going to pull this off.

At this point, DSM is sure they are going to lose if they don't do something. Kommissar refuses to be beaten by these American girls. She won't lose Beca Mitchell without a fight. She begins giving instructions _._ Two can play this game.

 _Thought that I would fail without you, but I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop  
Thought that I would self-destruct, but I'm still here  
Even in my years to come, I'm still gon' be here_

 _I'm a survivor (what?)  
I'm not gon' give up (what?)  
I'm not gon' stop (what?)  
I'm gon' work harder (what?)  
I'm a survivor (what?)  
I'm gonna make it... _

Hans and Gretel step up on cue from Kommissar and start singing the lyrics to _'Born This Way_ ' by Lady Gaga. First Gretel sings.

… _**It**_ _doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up 'cause you were born this way, baby_

Then Hans responds with,

 _My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars_

Gretel comes back with

 _She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir_

Both Hans and Gretel sing the next verse together.

 _"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"_

 _I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way (Born this way)_

Wolfgang and Pieter now lay down the beats for Madonna's _'Vogue'_ as the rest of DSM sing Madonna's _'Express Yourself_ '.

Kommissar looks directly at Beca as she begins to sing,

 _Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test you know, you know you've got to  
Make her express how she feels and maybe  
Then you'll know your love is real_

Kommissar and the women of DSM are in full strut mode as they sing the Madonna classic.

 _You don't need diamond rings or eighteen karat gold  
Fancy cars that go very fast you know they never last no, no_

Kommissar points right at Beca, sitting on the throne, and gives her a wink. A quick glance towards Chloe tells her she scored a point, as the other woman's face turns a dark shade of red. Kommissar spun around, moving her ass to the beat of the music.

 _What you need is a big strong hand to  
Lift you to your higher ground  
Make you feel like a queen on a throne  
Make him love you till you can't come down_

"We need a new song stat," Chloe hisses. Her bloods beginning to boil as Kommissar again makes a point to flirt with her DJ, as she sings.

 _Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test you know, you know you've got to  
Make her express how she feels and maybe  
Then you'll know your love is real_

For her part, Beca's heart sinks, as she watches DSM perform their own onstage mix. She again thought the Bellas had this in the bag. Watching DSM's performance, she's reminded that they **are** the European champions.

 _Look around, everywhere you turn is heartache  
It's everywhere that you go (look around)  
You try everything you can to escape  
The pain of life that you know (life that you know)  
When all else fails and you long to be  
Something better than you are today  
I know a place where you can get away  
It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so_

Das Sound Machine are in full DSM mode. Their every move choreographed to perfection.

 _Come on, vogue  
Let your body move to the music (move to the music)  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)  
You know you can do it_

Pieter steps up to recite the litany of names that made _Vogue_ such an iconic song.

 _Greta Garbo, and Monroe  
Dietrich and DiMaggio  
Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean  
On the cover of a magazine  
Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean  
Picture of a beauty queen  
Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire  
Ginger Rodgers, dance on air  
They had style, they had grace  
Rita Hayworth gave good face  
Lauren, Katherine, Lana too  
Bette Davis, we love you  
Ladies with an attitude  
Fellows that were in the mood  
Don't just stand there, let's get to it  
Strike a pose, there's nothing to it_

Pieter, Hans, and Wolfgang each strike over-exaggerated 'fearsome' poses. Laughter erupts from the audience as the three men play up the comical poses.

Even as this is going on Gretel starts singing the line

 _Don't Tell Me_

While another blonde female member of DSM is singing the line

 _Don't tell me to stop_

The blonde sings this line over and over as Kommissar steps forward. The two women provide the perfect transition for Kommissar, who starts singing _'Turn on the Radio_ '

 _When the world starts to get you down  
And nothing seems to go your way  
And the noise of the maddening crowd  
Makes you feel like you're going to go insane_

 _There's a glow of a distant light  
Calling you to come outside  
To feel the wind on your face and your skin  
And it's here I begin my story_

 _Turn up the radio  
Turn up the radio  
Don't ask me where I wanna go  
We gotta turn up the radio_

The pace of the beats become faster as the members of DSM on the right sing repeatedly the chorus, _Turn on the radio'_ ; while those on the left do the same, singing ' _We gotta turn up the radio'._

Then from the crowd of DSM singers comes Pieter's deep voice, as he begins singing ' _Hey MR. DJ, put the record on'_

 _Hey Mr. DJ, put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby  
And when the music starts, I never wanna stop  
It's gonna drive me crazy_

Pieter strides out and plants himself directly in front of Chloe and Aubrey. The look on his face is matched by Kommissar's and all of DSM. They know they have this.

 _Music makes the people come together, yeah  
Music makes the bourgeoisie free and the rebel_

 _Don't think of yesterday and I don't look at the clock  
I like to boogie-woogie (uh-uh!)  
It's like riding on the wind and it never goes away  
Touches everything I'm in, got to have it every day_

Music makes the people come together, yeah  
Music makes the bourgeoisie free and the rebel

Hey, Mr. DJ

Wolfgang starts the beats for Iconic and right behind is Hans, singing the lyrics.

 _I can, Icon, two letters apart  
One step, away, of being lost in the dark  
Just shine your light like a beautiful star  
_

The rest of DSM begin to fade until Hans's singing overtakes their song.

 _Show the world who you are  
Who you are_

Now all of DSM have transitioned to the new song. They are dancing in a crescent shape near the Bellas as they sing, and they have managed to get everyone in the audience to be clapping along. Chloe's beginning to panic. She can't think of a song at the moment.

 _Yeah  
There's another part of you no one sees  
There's a burning fire that's underneath  
Baby don't you know you were meant to be  
Born to be  
Meant to be  
Iconic_

Then it comes to her. She is looking at Beca, fretting about what she's about to lose, and then it hits her, they practiced the perfect set. "Our final practice set." Is all she says. Just loud enough for the Bellas to hear.

 _Tell me I'm no good and I'll be great  
Say I have to fight and... _

Chloe steps forward to take the lead, but walks right through the DSM formation, and to the side of the stage where Beca is sitting; because she's singing this directly to Beca.

… _**And**_ _I hope it rains; you're the perfect lullaby What kind of dream is this?_

 _You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

Aubrey is next to her, and sings the refrain ,

 _(Turn the lights on)_ Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true (Turn the lights on) _My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air Cause you're mine_

Beca's eyes are shiny as they glisten with tears of happiness and pride.

 _You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

Cynthia Rose then steps up directly in front of Kommissar, cutting her off from Chloe. The young black woman starts laying down the beats for 'Single Ladies'; while Stacie begins singing,

 _Don't treat me to these things of the world I'm not that kind of girl Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

Lily then starts dropping the beats which allows the Bellas to swiftly switch to Beyoncé's _'Halo'_ as Emily begins singing,

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo_

Ashley and Jessica providing the echo effect.

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo_

Then Cynthia Rose and Denise are there and they are mixing the lines of Beyoncé's _Irreplaceable_. In fact CR keeps singing ' _To the left, to the left_ ' straight up in the Kommissar's face and pointing to the exit then they transition to singing _'You must not know about me_ ' over and over again until they speed up the beats and it changes to _'Lose my Breath'_ with

All the Bellas come together and begin singing _'Can you keep up?_... _Make me lose my breath_ ' as a challenge to DSM then a final transition of the beats to

'End of Time'**  
 _Come take my hand I won't let you go I'll be your friend I will love you so, deeply I will be the one to kiss you at night (Kiss you at night) I will love you until the end of time_

The Bellas then transition to Beyonce's _'Countdown'_ with more focus on the countdown, and Beca is awe. Tears are streaming down her face. She's never seen the Bellas perform so perfectly, and it dawns on her that this is for her. The Bellas are performing to save her. She's never loved her awesome nerds more.

 _My baby is a (ten) We dressing through the (nine) He pick me up with (eight) Make me feel so lucky (seven) He kiss me in his (six) We be making love in (five) Still the one I do this (four) I'm trying to make a (three) From that (two) He still the (one)_

The countdown ends and the Bellas go straight into a strong reprise of their championship winning _'Run the World (Girls)_

 _GIRLS!_

It's a challenging shout, directed towards DSM, then each member of the Bellas turns towards the audience in unison and repeats,

 _GIRLS!_

There's a collective gasp from the audience as they recognize the song that the Bellas are transitioning to. Cynthia Rose takes the lead on the first line, but the rest of the Bellas follows suit.

 _We run this motha (yeah!) Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) Girls, we run this motha girls_

The Bellas lite up the dance floor with their pure amazing talent. _  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? (_ _ **GIRLS!**_ _)_

The audience goes wild. They can't believe the performance they are witnessing. They witness Chloe stepping up again, singing directly to Beca,

 _It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world Help me raise a glass for the college grads  
41' Rollie to let you know what time it is, check_

So into their performance, the Bellas miss the beeps coming from the screen, warning that the round is coming to an end.

 _You can't hold me I work my 9 to 5 and I cut my check This goes out to all the women getting it in Get on your grind To the other men that respect what I do Please accept my shine  
Who run the world?_

 _GIRLS…._

An annoying buzzer suddenly sounds off, cutting off the Bellas mid song. They stop and look around confused, having forgotten that the rounds are timed.

Suddenly Sir Willups Brightslymoore is riding his Segway through the tiny space between the Bellas and DSM. The Bellas jump back, and like that, Brightslymoore effectively divides the two groups from one another. The lights come up on stage, and on the screen above flashes the words, 'End of Round 1'.

"Oh my Aca-Gods! Can **You** believe it! Can you **BELIEVE** what **WE** just witnessed folks? I mean I was right there," the man points to the spot next to Gail and John, "and I can't believe it was real," says Sir Willups excitedly.

"I agree Sir Willups, I don't think I've ever heard groups performing mashups in the midst of a riff-off," exclaims Gail.

"It was a bold move by the Bellas. I wouldn't have expected something so bold by a bunch of women, but they were matched by DSM."

Sir Willups simply says to the duo and the audience, "All I know, is that may have been the **GREATEST** **FREAKING THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"**

The crowd agrees, their applause and cheers deafening. Beca actually feels the vibration of the noise in her seat, and she's right there with them. Her hands actually begin to sting from clapping so hard.

" **AND THAT WAS JUST ROUND ONE!"**

The realization that that was just the first Round hits the Bellas hard. Chloe sags into Aubrey, who in turn is leaning on Stacie. Chloe realizes all the Bellas look pretty drained, and each is sporting a sheen of sweat. The lights on the stage are hot, and the arena is packed, adding to the heat. And quite frankly the Bellas just danced and sang their butts off.

Looking over to DSM, Chloe tunes out John, Gail, and Sir What's his Face. She's specifically looking at Kommissar, who is just staring right back. The tall German blonde locks eyes with the redhead, a devilish smirk forming on her lips. She slowly raises her right hand straight up, and with deliberate precision, snaps her fingers.

Somehow , despite the noise in the arena, the snap is quite audible. The audience actually begins to quiet down. Chloe's jaw drops as she watches all the DSM team members come to attention. A second snap and those DSM members in front step backwards while those who have been in the back step forward. A third snap and Kommissar and Pieter are backed up by a new set of DSM teammates.

The shocking realization comes to Chloe, Aubrey and Beca at the same moment, only half of the DSM team really took part in round one. The back line had done minimal choreography and only harmonizing. Effectively DSM is going into round two with a fresh team, with only Kommissar and Pieter continuing their prominent roles.

Emily lets out an, "Oh shit."

"You said it, Legacy," says Amy.

Stage hands come up from behind with water bottles, which the Bellas readily accept.

"You know what my father always says, 'The bold meet every challenge head on'," says Aubrey, as she stands tall.

Fat Amy responds with a question, "Doesn't your father also say, 'Meet every challenge with tactical superiority'?"

Aubrey drops her head, "Yes, yes he does."

"Not helpful Fat Amy," scolds Chloe. She looks at all the women about her, and is dismayed to see the disheartened looks. The redhead stands tall, and despite the fatigue she's feeling, she pushes it all away. "Hey, we all have survived a General Posen double training session on a Saturday morning after partying till 2 am the night before."

The Bellas all nod, save for Emily. "And if you can make it through a Posen practice, this will be child's play."

"Hey!" Aubrey looks a bit perplexed, she's not sure if she should be offended or complimented.

"We just rocked this stage. They thought they were just going to sing us off the stage, but they couldn't, because we are family, sisters, and we are not letting that oversized blonde Amazon take **my wife** **to Germany!"** Chloe says emphatically, pointing first to Kommissar and then Beca.

"Wait you got married?" Fat Amy asks, scratching her head.

"Yeah Fat Amy," Emily gives the blonde Australian a perplexed look. "She told us this morning."

"What did you think we were all excited about, and giving hugs for this morning?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"I don't know, I thought it was just another one of those overly touchy-feely bonding moments our blonde leader is always going on about," replies Amy with a shrug.

"Hey!" This time Aubrey knows she's been offended.

Chloe shakes her head and tries to regain her momentum, "Umm, yeah, so… yeah, uhh, so, I really don't want to go with Beca to Germany as a guest of Kommissar, so, let's win this." Chloe winces at how bad her inspirational speech came across at the end. She closes her eyes in embarrassment.

"What Chloe is saying, let's go kick some DSM Ass!" Declares Aubrey!

"You heard **MY GIRL** **!"** SecondsStacie.

"Wow, all kinds of things have been happening while I wasn't paying attention," observes Fat Amy.

"Yeah, it's called life," quips Emily.

Before Fat Amy can respond, Sir Willup Brightslymoore is back and calling for everyone's attention. " **ARE** **YOU** **READY FOR ROUND TWO!?"**

The entire audience roars, " **YES!** "

Brightslymoore nods his approval. His smile huge as he says, "I thought so." Spinning himself around, he looks up at the screen. "So let's see what the category for round two will be," says Brightslymoore as he hits the button on the remote. Again the wheel on the screen begins to spin about, faster and faster, till it's a blur, and then starts to slow down. Everyone's eyes instinctively follow the slowing wheel.

"Remember, since the Bellas were singing when the round ended, they will start the singing in round two," Brightslymoore reminds both the audience and the teams. "And they'll be singing…." he pauses as the wheel comes to a halt, "... on my favorite, 'Songs about **SEX**!"

Emily shocks her teammates as she rushes forward, anticipation in her eyes as she just knows just what song she's starting with.

Sex with me, so amazing

All this hard work, no vacation

The second she knew which category was going to play, the youngest Bella knew what song she was going to sing. The lyrics just appearing in her mind, it feels so right, though if she would have stopped to think about it, she probably would have frozen. This is a different song than she would be expected to sing. Still it feels so right.

Stay up off my Instagram, pure temptation

Hit a switch on a fake hmm-hmm, like a station

Emily takes a bit of creative licence, not comfortable with a specific lyric, but the audience doesn't seem to mind. The truth is she's nervous about her choice, but it seems so perfect.

Vodka and water, and a lemon

And a few other things I can not mention

Oh-na-na-na-na

Emily has talent. The Bellas have known this since she showed up on their front step, now this audience at-large knows as they hear her singing 'Sex With Me' by Rihanna. Still the Bellas are caught off-guard by Legacy's choice of songs. Beca reminds herself to check Emily's iPod for her playlist, it might be more extensive than she would have thought.

Five fingers on it (five fingers)

Hit it like you own it, I'mma hit it like I'm on it

Straight shots of the blue dot

Stacie, CR, Jessica and Ashley step in to provide backup for Emily. Jessica and Ashley, providing the perfect echo effect, which mixes well with Lily's percussion sounds.

(shots, shots, shots, shots)

Baby, I'mma pick your poison

Oh-we, ah-yeah, you gon' need it

I'm off that la-la

I'mma get it wet like jacuzzi, ah-yea

Stacie is quite proud of their Legacy. Not only for her choice of songs, but being willing to put herself out there. To take a chance on herself, and be so daring. She knows Emily still doesn't quite realize how great she truly is.

And sex with me, so amazing

All this hard work, no vacation

Stay up off my Instagram, pure temptation

Of course Emily's just happy she is holding her own without embarrassing herself. To everyone else in the cavernous room, she's totally rocking it.

Sex with me, sex with me, sex with me

So amazing, so amazing, mmmm

The audience is really getting into the young Bellas performance, with roars of approval. The Bellas agree; they cheer Emily on as the rest step forward and provide more backup.

You know I got the sauce (sauce), you know I'm saucy

And it's always wet, a bitch never ever had to use lip gloss on it

I'mma need you deeper than six, it's not a coffin

We're not making love, tryna get nasty

Wrap up your drugs, come make me happy

The contrast of someone with Legacy's looks, singing such explicit lyrics, only adds flavor to the performance, and the audience is eating it up. More than a few people in the audience are totally falling for the beautiful young woman.

Sex with me is amazing, with her it'll feel alright

The sex doesn't get any better, make it long, let it be all night

I know, I know, I make it hard to let go

Tonight, all night, I'm Monroe

Even if I'm alone

For Emily it's a total rush, and she can't contain the smile that lights up her face as she sings along with the Bellas,

 _Sex with me, so amazing All this hard work, no vacation Stay up off my Instagram, pure temptations Hit a switch on a fake hmm-hmm like…_

A tall blonde man from DSM steps up and starts reciting lines of _'Lil Freak'_ by Usher and Nicki Minaj.

… _**Like**_ _that  
You gettin' excited  
And you rockin' like a pro wit' it girl  
By the way, you got right on it  
With the chick you wanted  
And now you in the corner kissin' on a girl  
I-I I'm bout to have a menage with these here ladies  
Lookin' little freaks at the bar  
Yeah they lookin' for a star_

Kommissar leads four other DSM women up behind the tall blonde and start singing the chorus with him. Their moves are as provocative as the lyrics, swaying and grinding with the beats.

 _If you comin' with me  
Really comin' with me  
You go get some girls and  
Bring em to me  
If you comin' with me  
Really comin' with me_

DSM continues their perfect performance

 _You'll let her put her hands in your pants  
Be my little freak, (yeah)  
Be my little freak, (yeah)  
Be my little freak, (yeah)  
Let her put her hands in…._

Before they can really get going, Stacie cuts in, with CR and Amy all ready to back her up. She leaps into the fray this time, moving forward with her most sensuous walk the Bellas following close behind, she starts laying down the lyrics to _'Slow Motion'_ by Trey Songz

… _**In**_

 _Slow motion  
We can take, we can take, we can take our time, baby_

After assuring that she has interrupted DSM, Stacie spins on her heels and begins to serenade Aubrey; catching the blonde woman completely by surprise.

 _In slow motion  
We can take, we can take, we can take our time, stay here  
In slow motion_

With the tip of her index finger on Aubrey's shoulder, Stacie struts around the flummoxed woman, putting in just the right amount of shimmy into her steps.

 _So shawty let your hair down, take a sip  
Go and put this joint between your lips_

With her back to Aubrey, the tall brunette sexily squats down, allowing her body to rub up and down the blonde's suddenly rigid form. All the while Stacie continues to sing, the lyrics a promise of more to come.

 _Baby, why don't you make yourself comfortable  
While I go and put this tongue on you  
So tell me when you ready  
I'mma speed it up for you…. _

It's Kommissar, herself who steps in this time.

… _**You**_ _got me moaning now_

Taking a page out of Chloe's playbook, the statuesque German makes her way towards Beca as she sings _'Skin'_ by Rihanna.

 _I got a secret set I wanna show you, oh  
I got a secret I'mma drop 'em to the floor, oh_

There's an extra sway in her hips and a sexiness to her smirk, and her intense stare makes Beca squirm in her seat. The words being sung not helping the petite brunette.

 _No teasin',  
You waited long enough  
Go deep,  
I'mma throw it at ya,  
Can't catch it_

Kommissar performs a flawless about face, again adding just the right shimmy to her walk, knowing how well her ass looks in the tight leather skirt.

 _Don't hold back,  
You know I like it rough  
Know I'm feelin' ya, huh  
Know you liking it, huh_

Chloe rushes over to cut off Kommissar, but slows to a halt as she realizes she doesn't have a song to sing. Her eyes widen in panic as she finds her mind a blank.

 _So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,  
Baby strip down for me,  
Goin' take 'em off_

Kommissar gives the redhead a truly evil smirk, knowing that the redhead is floundering at the moment. Chloe's face is red with embarrassment.

 _Don't worry baby,  
I'mma meet you half way,  
'Cause I know you wanna see me_

With a flourish, Kommissar spins back towards Beca. Her long legs stretching out in an almost languid manner, which just adds to the sensual nature of her strut. She smiles as she notes the flushed appearance of the petite brunette.

 _Almost there, (ha ha),  
So baby don't stop what you're doing (Uh huh, ah)  
Softer than them other,  
Boy I know you wanna touch  
Breathing down my neck,_

Kommissar points directly at Beca as she continues to sing.

 _I can tell you wanna (no-o-ow)  
And now you want it like (oh o-o-oh)  
Want you to feel it now  
I got a secret that I wanna show you, ooh  
I got secrets I'mma drop em to the floor, ooh_

The Bellas sans Chloe huddle quickly, determined to pick another song. Aubrey is staring daggers at Kommissar. She's furious at how the German is taunting Chloe.

Stacie notices, placing her hand on the blonde's back. She whispers, "Easy Bree, we got this."

"Yeah Captain. In fact I got this," CR's eyes light up as she hits a bit of inspiration.

 _No teasin' you waited long enough  
Go deep I'mma throw it at you  
Can you catch it? Don't hold back  
You know I like it rough  
Know I'm feelin' you, huh  
Know you liking it, huh_

The members of DSM converge on the Bellas as they sing the chorus,

 _So why you standin' over there witcha clothes on  
Baby strip down for me go on take em off  
Don't worry baby I'mma meet you half way  
Cause…._

Yet, instead of falling back, as expected, Cynthia Rose steps right up to meet the German group.

… _.Cause nothing can measure  
Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

The Bellas all break into smiles as they recognize the song. It reminds most of the Bellas of their first riff-off, and the first time Cynthia's talent really shone.

 _Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me_

' _S and M'_ by Rihanna is one of Cynthia Rose's all-time favorite songs, and it seems fitting for her to use this song.

Stacie steps up next to Cynthia Rose, draping her arm over the shorter woman's shoulders, as she makes the song a duet.

 _'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
But chains and whips excite me_

Denise, Ashley, and Jessica join in for the chorus.

 _Na na na come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it  
Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line_

Stacie and CR reprise the performance they did so many years ago at the abandoned pool at Barden, and it's just as sexually enticing as it was on that day. So much so, both Aubrey and Denise feel tinges of jealousy. Both women have simultaneous ideas and approach the duet singers from opposing sides. Aubrey slides her arms around Stacie, while Denise slides up next to CR.

 _The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more  
'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

Aubrey begins dancing with Stacie, while Denise begins the same dance with Cynthia. Their actions are so well coordinated and just as hedonistic, to the audience it looks choreographed and rehearsed.

 _Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me_

Chloe and Emily join in to sing the chorus, adding their voices to the collective sound, and it is beautiful, some of the best the Bellas have ever done.

 _Na na na come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it  
S, S, S and M, M, M  
S, S, S and M, M, M  
Oh I…. _

It's Pieter who steps up to cut off the Bellas, singing the lyrics to D'Angelo's untitled song.

 _I can provide everything that you desire  
Said if you get a feeling  
Feeling that I am feeling  
Won't you come closer to me baby,_

He decides it's time to mess with the tiny maus, and her fiery redheaded friend. He too starts to sing directly to Beca. While this act doesn't have the same effect on Beca that say it would if Kommissar was doing the serenading, it still causes the brunette to blush due to being put in the spotlight.

 _You've already got me right where you want me baby  
I just want to be your man_

Kommissar joins him, giving a look to the Bellas as she runs her hand over her own thigh as she provides the chorus.

 _How does it feel  
How does it feel_

Pieter responds, and his solo becomes a duet with his team leader.

 _Said I want to know how does it feel_

Back and forth the two longtime friends sing to one another, and towards Beca.

 _How does it feel  
How does it feel  
I want to stop_

She leans into Pieter's back, and he into hers, as they continue to sing directly to Beca.

 _Silly little games you and me play  
And I am feeling right on  
If you feel the same-way baby  
Let me know right away  
I'd love to make you wet  
In between your thighs cause  
I love when it comes inside you  
I…._

Jessica and Ashley decide it's time to cut the DSM duet off right there, with a duet of their own. Their song of choice is Usher's _'Hey Daddy (Daddy's Home)'_

… _**I**_ _ain't gotta do a lot of flexin'  
Shorty you already know what it is  
And girl tonight we're gonna do a lot of sexin'  
Can't nobody do your body like this oh_

 _I won't knock or ring no bells  
You just float bottom up in the air  
Said I'll get you hot, I know you oh so well  
and when I walk in all that I wanna hear_

 _Is you say Daddy's home, home for me  
And I know you've been waiting for this lovin' all day  
You know your daddy's home (daddy's home)  
It's time to play (so it's time to play)  
So you ain't got to give my loving away  
So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy (daddy know what you like)  
Hey hey hey daddy  
So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy  
Hey hey hey daddy_

 _Poke it on out poke it out right there  
I'm a fall back while you work that chair  
Do that damn…._

It's a rather mousy looking brunette, but with a surprisingly strong voice who cuts in for DSM. She really accentuates the first word.

… _._ _ **DAMN**_ _,_

 _I wish I was your lover  
I'd rock you 'til the daylight comes  
Made sure you are smiling and warm  
I am everything, tonight, I'll be your mother  
I'll do such things to ease your pain  
Free your mind, and you won't feel ashamed_

While not as physically imposing as many of DSM members are, the young woman does have a voice that rivals anyone's on the stage as the best.

 _Open up on the inside  
Gonna fill you up, gonna make you cry_

Chloe gets feeling that the young woman singing doesn't always get the chance to shine on DSM's large team. The young girl is singing with a desperation that just imbues the song with passion.

 _This monkey can't stand to see you black and blue  
I give you something sweet each time you come inside my jungle book  
Or is it just too good?  
Don't say you'll stay, 'cause then you go away  
Damn, I…. _

It's Emily who steps in this time to interrupt the DSM song.

 _I can see it in your eyes  
'Cause they never tell me lies  
I can feel that body shake  
And the heat between your legs_

Every Bellas' jaw drops for the second time as they recognize Emily's entree into this song competition, _'I Feel It Coming'_ by The Weekend. They especially drop as Emily does her best Stacie impersonation to the provocative lyrics. Chloe can't help but think their little (not in stature) Legacy is growing up.

 _You've been scared of love and what it did to you  
You don't have to run, I know what you've been through  
Just a simple touch and it can set you free  
We don't have to rush when you're alone with me_

It's Stacie and Chloe, of course the two women most comfortable with their sexuality, who step up to support Legacy first.

 _I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe_

Beca makes a mental note to get Emily into the studio again. The young singers sound has matured in her short time since joining the Bellas. The girl has all the potential to be a star. Beca promises she's going to help it happen.

 _You are not the single type  
So baby, this the perfect time  
I'm just trying to get you high  
And faded off this touch  
You don't need a lonely night  
So baby, I can make it right  
You just got to let me try  
To give you what you want  
You've been scared of love and what it did to you  
You don't have to run, I know what you've been through  
Just a simple touch and it can set you free  
We don't have to rush when you're alone with me_

All of the Bellas are forward now, singing the chorus to back up Emily.

 _I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe  
I..._

A blonde woman who could pass for Kommissar's younger sister steps right up to Emily, cutting off Legacy.

 _I know you like when I tease like that (like that)  
Like that, especially when I'm at  
Don't stop, ooh I like what you're doing so please don't move  
Never met a man that turns me on like you do, oh oh oh_

The blonde DSM singer is bringing the lyrics to _'Bed'_ by J. Holiday, and Beca has to concede, the young woman has a hell of a voice. Beca wouldn't be surprised if she isn't the Kommissar of DSM in the near future.

 _I love it, I love it, you love it, you love it,  
Every time, every time, we touchin', we touchin',  
I want it, I want it, you want it, you want it,  
Baby I'll see you, see you  
In the morning, in the morning  
Wanna put my fingers through your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you til' your eyes roll back  
I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed…._

 _Now it's Fat Amy's turn to cut in, and she does so with all the gusto that makes Patricia, Fat Amy._

 _Bed, stay in bed  
The feeling of your skin locked in my head  
Smoke smoke me broke  
I don't care, I'm down for what you want_

Fat Amy had been planning to use Tove Lo's _'Talking Body'_ from the second she saw what category was, and that German blonde twig bitch had given her the perfect opening.

 _Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here  
'Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer loving and fights  
How it is for us, and it's all because  
Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on_

DSM has again crowded up on the Bellas, but this doesn't deter Fat Amy; she revels in it. She makes sure to touch all the male members of DSM within arms reach as she pushes through their lines to the front of the stage.

 _Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on_

Fat Amy is just owning the stage, as really only she can do. Of course she plays to the crowd, especially her very own cheering section, who whoop and whistle as she dances about.

 _Love can be love  
Anything you want I'll give it up  
Lips, lips I kiss  
Bite me while I taste your fingertips  
Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here  
'Cause you dry my tears_

Amy moves about the front of the stage in a chaotic yet oddly successful manner. She really gets the crowd going as she grabs the mike and yank her jacket off and swings it above head.

 _Yeah, summer loving and fights  
How it is for us, and it's all because  
Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on_

Beca can't help but think that this song is probably Fat Amy's personal anthem. The boisterous blonde just owns it in a way that most singers never can.

 _Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on  
Oh oh  
Bodies  
Oh baby make 'em bodies, we just use them for fun  
Bodies  
Let's use 'em up 'till every little piece is gone  
Let's go! On and on and on  
Let's go! On and on (let's go)  
Oh now if we're talking body  
You…_

Pieter steps up into Fat Amy's space, and she goes to push him away, but get distracted by the feel of his six-pack abs under her hands. He uses her momentary distraction to begin singing,

 _You want me just as much as I want you  
Let's stop fooling around  
Take me baby, kiss me all over, play with my love  
Bring out what's been in me for far too long  
Baby, you know that's all I've been dreaming of_

It actually takes Beca a moment for her to recognize the Prince song, _'Do Me Baby'_ that Pieter is singing.

 _Do me baby, like you never done before  
Ho, ooh give it to me till I just can't take no more  
C'mon, do me baby, like you never done before  
Ho, ooh, I want you now, I just can't wait no more, can't wait, oh_

Pieter takes great delight in singing to Fat Amy, who has turned her back on him. He dances around her, but she again turns her back.

 _Hoo, hoo, hoo, oh  
Here we are looking for a reason  
For you to lay me down  
For a love like ours is never out of season  
So baby please stop teasing me  
Ooh, what ya do, I can never love no other  
You're the best I ever had  
Whenever we're not close to one another  
I just want you so bad_

Undeterred, Pieter dances some more, but this time he's met with Amy 'showing him the hand'. In s smooth move, Pieter takes Amy's hand and chivalrously kisses the back of it.

 _So do me baby (do me baby), like you never done before  
Ooh, give it to me till I just can't take no more  
C'mon, do me baby, like you never done before  
Ooh, I want you now, I just can't wait no more_

At first Fat Amy is quite resistant to the charming flirtations of the handsome German, but his persistence is having its desired effect.

 _I said, ooh  
Ooh, ah  
Ooh, ah  
Ooh  
Do me baby, yeah, do me baby, give it to me  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, do me baby, ooh  
I want you now, ooh, yeah  
Do me baby  
Ooh, give it to me_

Watching Fat Amy being wowed by DSM's second, Beca is again reminded of just how good DSM actually is. As all these incredible songs have been sung up on the stage, it's been easy to forget her future hangs in the balance.

 _Do me baby, do me baby, don't want to do it all alone  
I want your love, yeah  
Do me baby  
Ooh, give it to me  
Oh, yeah, do me baby, this feeling is too strong  
Make me wait too long, I…._

Then Beca is reminded that she has Chloe fighting for her, as the redhead jumps in with

 _I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you so  
It's an obsession_

Fat Amy and Pieter actually both look kind of pissed that Chloe has interrupted their moment, as the redhead sings the lyrics to the Eurythmics classic _'Love is a Stranger'_

 _Love is a danger  
Of a different kind  
To take you away  
And leave you far behind_

Beca remembers during her sophomore year, Chloe had asked for this song to be included in their winning set at the ICCA Nationals. She remembers how well Chloe had delivered this song on that day. Beca is positive that the redhead's performance pushed the Bellas over-the-top.

 _And love love love  
Is a dangerous drug  
You have to receive it  
And you still can't  
Get enough of the stuff_

Chloe's performance today far exceeds that original by at least a mile. Beca knows she's seeing Chloe at her very best, and she realizes she needs to get the redhead into the studio, if for backup vocals if nothing else.

 _It's savage and it's cruel  
And it shines like destruction  
Comes in like the flood  
And it seems like religion  
It's noble and it's brutal  
It distorts and deranges  
And it wrenches you up  
And you're left like a zombie_

For Chloe this song had become a bit of an anthem. One that just reminds her of how much she's loved Beca, and for how long.

 _And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you so  
It's an obsession_

The lyrics speak to Chloe, and reminds her of how much she's endured waiting for her moment, and she's damn well not going to lose it now.

 _It's guilt edged  
Glamorous and sleek by design  
You know it's jealous by nature  
False and unkind  
It's hard and restrained  
And it's totally cool  
It touches and it teases  
As you stumble in the debris_

Watching from his elevated perch above, Jesse watches Chloe sing to Beca, and really hears the words being spoken, and he knows for as much as he loves Beca, it's never been as soulful.

 _And I want you  
And I…._

Kommissar answers this challenge. The redhead has totally pissed her off. She's decided she will meet everyone of Chloe's songs with one of her own.:

… _.I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

This time Kommissar is singing _'Buttons'_ by Pussy Cat Dolls, with three female members of DSM backing her up. The blonde one who could be mistaken as a relative is singing the refrain.

 _Who knows just how to get what I want and (want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

The Bellas hear the beeps this time, but don't have a song ready to interrupt Kommissar.

 _You been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat?  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know…_

The buzzer sounds, and the giant screen says 'End of Round Two'.

" **Has this not been amazing folks?"** Brightslymoore calls out as he again spins around the stage on his Segway. **"Let's hear it for these two AMAZING Groups!"**

The audience instantly responds. Their roar a combination of screaming and clapping in approval.

"I'm just saying that if you didn't know any better, you would think these are well rehearsed sets, with tailored choreography, not improv music, sung on the fly. These teams have been magnificent!"

The Bellas turn away from DSM and trudge their way back to where stage hands are standing with bottles of water. Chloe thankfully accepts a water bottle from one of the stagehands. Turning to Aubrey, Chloe wipes her brow and says, "I've never known how tough a riff-off can be."

Aubrey takes a swallow of water, and nods."I've never been in a competition like this."

"Lily, Flo, Denise, you guys have been amazing, thanks for doing such a great job with the beats. You've been awesome."

"DSM is switching lines again," comments Jessica. The Bellas look up to see Kommissar switching the lines again.

"We can't keep this up. We need to hit this hard. If you have a song, jump in. We need to get DSM off-guard," advises Aubrey.

"Everyone, put your hands in," says Stacie. All the Bellas huddle together.

"Remember, there's no timer this round," says Aubrey. "We sing until we win."

"Let's do this for Beca," says Chloe.

"For Shawshank," agrees Fat Amy.

"On three," says Stacie. "One, two, three."

All the Bellas harmonize, "Ahhh."

"See Bree," Stacie says to Aubrey, "It only took five years, but we got it."

Aubrey can't stifle the laugh that escapes her. Stacie kisses her, "We got this Bree."

"Yeah we do," agrees Aubrey.

All the women nod their heads, looking at Chloe, who just smiles at their attempts to assure her.

Brightslymoore has been working the audience, a signal from offstage directs the Bellas that the riff-off is about to restart. Brightslymoore begins to introduce the new category **"It's round three folks, and our new category is?"** The bald man clicks the remote, and the wheel on the screen begins to and round the wheel goes, till it stops on… Songs about Love **.**

"Not nearly as good as sex, but songs about **Love** is our final category,"

DSM's Gretel is first out of the gate this time at Kommissar's signal. Her voice is perfect for the team's first choice, ' _Love Song'_ by Sara Bareilles.

 _Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm…._

Aubrey takes the lead cutting in as quickly as she can.

… _**I'm**_ _standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd_

Her rendition of Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' is as good as the original singers, her voice never better.

 _And say hello  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please, don't go  
And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while  
'Cause…._

Pieter steps in, singing ' _Don't Let Go (Love)' by_ En Vogue.

 _ **...**_ _ **Cause**_ _I can't pretend  
Don't you want to be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go  
I often tell myself  
That we could be more than just friends  
I know you think that if we move to soon  
It would all end  
I live in misery when you're not around  
And I won't be satisfied 'till we're taking those vows  
There'll be some love making, heartbreaking, soul shaking  
Oh, love making, heartbreaking, soul shaking  
What's it gonna be  
'Cause I can't…._

It's Cynthia Rose that steps up to cut in this time.

… _**Can't**_ _help falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin,_

Her song is UB40's version of _'Can't Help Falling in Love',_ and just like Aubrey she's bringing it. Her soulful sound perfect as she sings,

 _If I can't help falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin,  
If I can't help falling in love with you.  
Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand  
Take my whole life too,  
For I…._

It's Hans that cuts in next with _'I Want to Know What Love Is' by Foreigner_

 _ **...**_ _ **I**_ _gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines, in case I need it when I'm older  
Now this mountain I must climb, feels like the world upon my shoulders  
Through the clouds I see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder  
In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life  
I want to know what love is, I want you to show me  
I…._

It's Chloe who steps in, singing with confidence as she matches the word ' _I'._

… _ **I**_ _had a vision of love  
And it was all that you've given to me_

Chloe is singing with passion and heart, _'Vision of Love'_ by Mariah Carey.

 _Prayed through the nights  
Felt so alone  
Suffered through alienation  
Carried the weight on my own  
Had to be strong  
So I believed  
And now I know I've succeeded  
In finding the place I conceived_

Making her way across the stage, using a combination of dance steps that have her gliding across the stage, Chloe ends up directly in front of Beca.

 _I had a vision of love  
And it was all that you've given to me  
I had a vision of love  
And it was all that you've given me_

There's no doubt now to anyone in the audience who Chloe is singing to. Beca's eyes are shiny, but she doesn't care; her wife is serenading her for all to see.

 _I've realized a dream  
And I visualized  
The love that came to be  
Feel so alive  
I'm so thankful that I…._

Needing to put a stop to this Kommissar starts singing,

… _**I**_ _just can't handle it  
This thing called love, I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love_

But before she can really get into _'Crazy Little Thing Called Love'_ by Queen, Chloe starts singing again.

 _This…._

The look on Kommissar's face as she cuts in so early into the song, brings both Beca and Chloe a sense of satisfaction.

… _ **This**_ _feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take_

Chloe is singing _'Amazed'_ by Lonestar, as she extends her hand to Beca.

 _Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

Beca is puzzled at first, but Chloe just holds her hand out as she continues her melody.

 _I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

Hesitantly Beca takes Chloe's hand, and is rewarded with the biggest smile she's ever seen on the redhead; and that's saying something. Again Beca is at a loss as she feels a slight tug, but she follows, because that's what she's going to do for the rest of her life; follow Chloe, save for the times she's leading. Either way it's going to be the two of them forever and ever.

 _Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

 _The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby..._

Realizing she's losing, Kommissar cuts in again with _'All My Life_ ' by K-Ci and Jo Jo

… _**Baby**_

 _Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug  
I really love you_

The DSM Captain is a great singer, an amazing singer really, but her lyrics just don't have the heart that Chloe was putting into her song, and it's becoming more obvious.

 _And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you_

Still Luisa is a proud woman, and is not accustomed to losing. Winning for the sole sake of winning becomes her driving force.

 _And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I…. _

Aubrey looks to jump in, but hesitates when Chloe gives a quick shake of her head. She instead watches as her best friend turns from Beca and again interrupts Kommissar before she can truly get into her groove.

… _._ _ **I**_ _won't talk, I won't breathe  
I won't move 'til you finally see  
That you belong with me_

Turning her back on Kommissar again, Chloe returns her focus on her wife, this time telling the petite brunette how she feels through Ryan Cabrera's _'True'_.

 _You might think I don't look  
But deep inside, in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you, mmm_

The redhead again takes her wife's hand and guides her away from John and Gail, walking past the furious German woman, but to be honest Beca and Chloe don't even notice.

 _I'm weak, it's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

The honesty of Chloe's sentiment is easily seen by every person in the arena. The redhead is being open and vulnerable, and it becomes impossible for the audience not to root for her.

 _I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true_

It would truly be difficult to find a song that better conveys everything Chloe is hoping to express to Beca.

 _So I will not hide, it's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

 _You don't know what you do  
Everytime you…. _

The audience is watching in awe as the two women go back and forth. This time it's Kommissar singing _'Love on the Brain'_ by Rihanna

… _ **.**_ _ **you**_ _got me, let go  
What you want from me? (What you want from me?)  
And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high  
Baby you got me like oh  
You love when I fall apart (fall apart)  
So you can put me together  
And throw me against the wall  
Baby you got me like ah, woo, ah  
Don't you stop loving me (loving me)  
Don't quit loving me (loving me)  
Just start loving me (loving me)  
Oh, and baby I'm fist fighting with fire  
Just to get close to you  
Can we burn something, babe?  
And I…_

Cynthia-Rose is about to sing, but Chloe bursts into another song. This time the song is _'Time After Time'_ by Cindi Lauper

… _ **.**_ _ **I**_ _hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion-  
Is nothing new  
Flashback-warm nights-  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after-  
Sometimes you picture me-  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said-  
Then you say-go slow-  
I fall behind-  
The second hand unwinds  
_

Chloe sings with the passion of someone who has been in love for years, and thought it would always go unrequited, but has been given a chance. She sings with the emotion of so many lonely nights, while Beca was with another. She sings with a love so deep, she would do anything for the woman who is now her wife.

 _If you're lost you can look-and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows-you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
_

Beca hears the passion being conveyed to her. She sees the pain and suffering this love has brought her best friend in her eyes, and can hear it in the melody, and she silently promises to spend the rest of her life making it up to her beautiful wife.

 _The drum beats out of time-  
If you're lost you can look-and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
You said go slow-  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds-  
If you're lost you can look-and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I…._

Kommissar also can hear the messages being delivered by the meddlesome redhead, but she's not about to back down, she begins singing ' _I Could Fall in Love'_ by Selena, effectively cutting off Chloe.

 _..._ _ **I**_ _could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'Cause I could take in my arms  
And never let go  
I could fall in love with you  
I…._

Kommissar isn't allowed to sing for long though, before she is being cut-off again. Chloe has always loved music. Since she was a little girl, and over the years she's built a rather eclectic library of songs in her head. She draws upon this as she sings _'I Found a Reason'_ by The Velvet Underground

… _._ _ **I**_ _found a reason to keep livin'  
Oh, and the reason dear is you  
I found a reason to keep singin'  
Wow-woh, and the reason dear is you  
Oh, I do believe  
if you don't like things you leave  
For someplace you've never  
gone before_

The Bellas have been mostly relegated to backups as the contest speeds up, but still they try, Beca and Chloe are family.

 _Ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba  
Honey, I found a reason to keep livin'  
And you know the reason dear it's you  
And I've walked down life's lonely highways  
hand in hand with myself_

Chloe's pulse is beating like hummingbird's wings. She is dimly aware of the Bellas chiming in with their accompaniment, but that is nothing but ornamentation, the audience watching is only a backdrop to this moment. Kommissar and her are up against each other, matching each other song for song.  
Kommissar isn't pulling any punches.

 _And I realize  
how many paths have crossed between us  
Oh, I do believe  
you are what you perceive  
_

Chloe's performance is making the audience go crazy.

 _What comes is better than what  
came before  
Oh, I…._

Kommissar feels the contest slipping away. She's amazed at the catalog of songs the redheaded Bella is drawing from. She had assumed that all the talent of the Bellas was within her Kleine Maus. She underestimated the Ginger. Still she has her own library of music in her head, and so she draws on another to put a stop to another song by Chloe. This time the blonde German sings Drake's ' _Hold On We're Going Home_ '

… _._ _ **I**_ _got my eyes on you  
You're everything that I see  
I want your hot love and emotion endlessly  
I can't get over you  
You left your mark on me  
I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_

 _Cause you're a good girl and you know it  
You act so different around me  
Cause…._

Chloe can't stand to hear Kommissar's voice anymore, and sings in part just to shut her up. This time she jumps in with _'Thinkin Bout You'_ , by Frank Ocean

… _._ _ **'Cause**_ _I been thinkin' 'bout forever  
Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
'Cause I..._

It is no longer a battle between the Bellas and DSM, now it's just a battle between Chloe and Kommissar who responds by singing _'I'll Make Love to You'_ by Boyz to Men

… _ **.**_ _ **I**_ _will do anything,  
Girl you need only ask  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to  
Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you_

Kommissar begins circling Chloe and Beca, like a predator. Chloe moves so she's always between the blonde and the petite brunette. The two singers continue to argue through song, getting closer and closer until finally they were only inches apart as they battle back and forth.

It's Chloe that jumps in this time singing Patti Smith's _'Because the NIght'_

…. _Baby, here as I am  
Pull me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed_

Chloe isn't intimidated though, and she steps forward, getting right up in Kommissar's face. She pours every part of her anger at the German blonde into her performance, remembering every slight the woman has given, every veiled insult, every terrible thought she'd had since first meeting DSM, until every word she sings is sharp enough to cut glass.

 _Come on now try and understand  
The way I…._

Kommissar is having none of it as she battles back singing The Outfield's _'Your Love'_

… _ **.**_ _ **I**_ _just want to use your love tonight  
I don't want to lose your love tonight  
I ain't got many friends left to talk to  
Nowhere to run when I'm in trouble  
You know I'd do anything for you…._

Chloe goes for a different style. Singing in anger doesn't feel right. And it hits her in an epiphany. Turning her back on the German woman she starts singing Tracy Chapman's ' _The Promise'_ directly to the woman she loves; the woman she's been in love with for years.

… _ **.**_ _ **You**_ _wait for me  
Then I'll come for you  
Although I've traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart  
If you think of me  
If you miss me once in a while  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart  
Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace_

Chloe sings these words as if they are the anthem of her heart. She realizes again that this battle will not be won in anger, but with love.

 _I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
If you dream of me  
Like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart_

Chloe can't sing out of anger, for her it must be love. And the greatest fuel for her love is standing just before her.

 _Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
Oh, I've longed for you  
And I have desired  
To see your face, your smile  
To be with you wherever you are_

With each word a heaviness falls away, and Chloe is certain she's going to win, because she knows she'll be able to sing for days. Her greatest inspiration is right there in front of her.

 _Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting  
Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise  
If it's one that you can keep  
I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me  
And say you…._

DSM is not accustomed to losing, especially since Kommissar took the helm. In fact Copenhagen was the very first time. Kommissar has not won so many times by accepting mediocrity. She storms over and pulls Beca about, so the petite brunette is now facing her, as she sings _'Your Song'_ by Elton John.

… _._ _ **You**_ _can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

There is natural emotion conveyed through the lyrics Luisa is singing, and she is still determined to have her sehr Kleine Maus.

 _I sat on the roof and kicked up the moss  
Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on_

For a second Chloe almost let the anger back into her heart, but a glance over her shoulder by Beca, and all of it is gone.

 _So excuse me forgetting  
But these things, I do  
You see, I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eye..._

Instead the redhead simply reaches out and takes Beca's hand. There's no force in her tug, but Beca easily turns from Kommissar's grasp, and is again face-to-face with Chloe as she sings.

… _.Eyes, her eyes_

Beca'seyes light up as she recognizes the song now being serenaded to her.

 _Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

All the Bellas share knowing smiles as they too recognize Chloe's choice of songs.

 _She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah_

There's just always going to be a special connection between Beca and Chloe with Bruno Mars's _'Just the Way You Are'._

 _I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,_

The Bellas begin to sing the chorus along with Chloe, determined to help their friends, even if this riff-off seems to have become a battle, mono-e-mono between Chloe and Kommissar.

 _When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

For Chloe, all she can remember is the first time she sang this song to the petite brunette, who again stands in front of her. It was the moment she knew for sure she was in love with Beca Mitchell

 _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

All her heart is being delivered through these lines, and Chloe has never felt so alive.

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And…,_

Kommissar makes one more desperate attempt, as she starts singing

… _ **.**_ _ **And**_ _I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You  
My darling, you_

However it suddenly dawns on her the song she chose.

 _Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry_

Whitney Houston's ' _I Will Always Love You'_ is a beautiful Ballard, but it's a song of loss, of goodbyes.

 _We both know I'm not what you, you need_

 _And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You_

 _I_

Chloe counters with the most passionate rendition of ' _Everything'_ by Brian McKnight she can muster.

 _ **...**_ _ **I**_ _need is you to love_

 _You're all I never thank enough_

Aubrey recognizes this song, and begins to sing the echo backup for best friend.

 _'Cause you're my everything (beautiful)_

 _you're my everything (beautiful) you're my everything_

The rest of the Bellas follow suit. Adding their voices to Chloe's majesty.

 _(so beautiful)_

 _you're my everything (my everything)_

 _My everything (my everything)_

Chloe's magnificent voice shuts out everything and everyone till it's only her, Kommissar, the Bellas and Beca on the stage.

 _Beautiful words almost described_

 _The beautiful heart you have beating inside_

 _and in my arms, you'll always stay_

 _Cause you're the song that I sing_

 _you're the music I play_

Then it's only her, the Bellas and Beca.

 _Baby, all I need is you to love_

 _You're all I never thank enough_

 _'Cause you're my everything (beautiful)_

 _you're my everything (beautiful)_

 _you're my everything (so beautiful)_

 _you're my everything (my everything)_

Finally it's only Beca and her as Chloe sings her heart out.

 _You're the strength I need_

 _You're the air I breath_

 _With your love I can do anything_

 _Too much of you could never be enough_

 _All I need is you to love_

 _You're all I never thank enough_

 _Baby, all I need is you to love_

 _Cause you're all never thank enough_

 _You're my everything (my everything)_

 _My everything_

 _you're my everything_

 _you're my everything_

 _My everything_

Beca looks at Chloe, wide-eyed. She can't believe what she just experienced.

It's only when the echoing silence of the arena intrudes on Chloe's focus that it brings Chloe crashing back to earth that there isn't another song coming from the DSM side. Kommissar stands there mute just staring at the redhead.

Chloe realizes she had completed the entire song, verse and chorus, unchallenged.

The Riff-Off is over.

Suddenly she feels a set of arms encircling her, as she's nearly knocked off her feet by Beca's hug.

Someone in the audience begins to clap, another wolf-whistles, and then the floodgates just open up, and suddenly everyone in the auditorium is cheering.  
The crowd roars their approval along with thunderous applause at the performance they just witnessed.

"That may have been the greatest presentation of A Cappella I have ever seen," whispers Gail in awe.

John can only nod, "Amen sister."

"What a show ladies and gentlemen. What a show!" the announcer declared. "Well, I think we all know who the winners were there… **The Barden Bellas!** "

Beca and Chloe are swept up in the maelstrom of their fellow Bellas, screaming with joy at their victory.

Chloe and Beca look up at Kommissar, and are surprised to see a single tear run down her face. The proud woman however doesn't acknowledge it. She straightens her back, gives a slight nod to the couple, then performs a crisp military-like about-face and marches off-stage; the rest of DSM falling in-line behind.

Beca and Chloe turn away and look into each other's eyes, and move together. Their lips meet in a deep kiss, and even though the roar of the is audience magnified tenfold, it all falls away for Beca and Chloe, who are now the sole inhabitants of their reality; lost in the kiss of the other.

o0o

 **A/** **N: So that's chapter 19. There will be an epilogue.**

 **There was a mistake in the songs, I accidentally used 'Bed" by** J. Holiday twice. This mistake has been corrected, and Emily now sings Rihanna's 'Sex With Me'.

Songs in this chapter are:

'Follow Your Arrow' by Kacey Musgrave  
'Salute' by Little Mix  
'Confident' by Demi Lovato  
'Fighter' by Christina Aguillera  
'Titanium' by David Guetta  
'Inferno Remix of Girl on Fire' by Alicia Keys  
'Grown Woman' by Beyoncé  
'Say My Name' Destiny's Child  
A Mashup of Lady Gaga & Madonna ['Born This Way', 'Vogue', 'Express Yourself', Turn on the Radio']  
A Mashup Of Beyoncé songs ['Single Ladies', 'Halo', 'Countdown', 'Irreplaceable', Run the World (Girls)]  
'Sex With Me' by Rihanna  
'Lil Freak' by Usher and Nicki Minaj  
'Slow Motion' by Trey Songz  
'Skin' by Rihanna  
'S and M' by Rihanna  
D'Angelo's untitled song  
'Hey Daddy (Daddy's Home)' by Usher  
'I Feel It Coming' by The Weekend  
'Bed' by J. Holiday  
'Talking Body' by Tove Lo  
'Do Me Baby' by Prince  
'Love is a Stranger' by Eurythmics  
Buttons' by Pussy Cat Dolls  
'Love Song' by Sara Bareilles  
'Love Story' by Taylor Swift  
'Don't Let Go (Love)' by En Vogue.  
'Can't Help Falling in Love' by UB40  
'I Want to Know What Love Is' by Foreigner  
'Vision of Love' by Mariah Carey.  
'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' by Queen  
'Amazed' by Lonestar  
'All My Life' by K-Ci and Jo Jo  
'True' by Ryan Cabrera  
'Love on the Brain' by Rihanna  
'Time After Time' by Cindi Lauper  
'I Could Fall in Love" by Selena  
'I Found a Reason' by The Velvet Underground  
'Hold On We're Going Home' by Drake  
'Thinkin Bout You', by Frank Ocean  
'I'll Make Love to You' by Boyz to Men  
'Because the NIght' by Patti Smith  
'Your Love' by The Outfield  
'The Promise' by Tracy Chapman  
'Your Song' by Elton John  
'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars  
'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston  
'Everything' by Brian McKnight


	20. Chapter 20 - Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is the last chapter of the Bellas Las Vegas Experience.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read this story. It's been a lot of fun. Please leave a review; they really are appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, but I do love them.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Epilogue**

"Calm down woman, you're making me nervous."

"I can't help it Stacie," answers Beca as she fidgets again. She can't believe this day is here, an entire year has gone by, yet it feels like just yesterday. Beca stands in front of the floor-length mirror, and lets out an audible sigh. Looking at herself in the mirror, she studies the suit she's going to be wearing to her wedding, and wonders if it's appropriate attire. She wants to dress for the occasion, but not give away the surprise.

A surprise wedding that could be happening in the next four hours, if everything goes as planned; which isn't guaranteed. Which is why Beca is super nervous.

She's been planning this day for months, but now that it's here, it kind of feels surreal. She'd never in a million years believe she would be standing here, getting ready to marry Chloe; well remarry, but here she is.

"Quit fidgeting short-stuff," says Stacie from behind her.

"Really? Comments about my height. That's what you're going with?"

"Yes," Stacie replies with a tease.

Stacie is standing just behind Beca doing something with her hair, making some last minor changes.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Beca asks Stacie.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Chloe will like all of this?" Beca repeats.

Stacie looks at her best friend incredulously. "Do I think Chloe, the woman who has been in love with you for over five years. Who failed Russian Lit multiple times to stay close to you. Who risked everything, including her freedom for you. You're asking if she's going to love that you are giving her, her dream wedding? Is that what you are asking?" The leggy brunette says as she tilts her head to the side. "Are you kidding me Beca Mitchell…"

"Beale."

"Hmm?" Stacie hums her question as she fixes a curl.

"It's Beca Mitchell-Beale, not just Beca Mitchell."

"Which just proves the point I was going to make, before being so rudely interrupted…"

Beca smirks, "I'm just saying, as a scientist, you should want to be accurate…"

"Quiet, or I will sic my incredibly sexy yet scarily determined girlfriend on you." Stacie says in her sternest voice. Even in play, Beca cringes a little. Posen's intimidating personality has a lasting effect. Noticing, the taller brunette smirks, "I'm trying to make an insightful statement."

Their little back and forth is helping with her nerves, so Beca continues the playful banter. "What was it again?"

Stacie actually goes all serious for a second. "That of course Chloe is going to love this. It's incredibly romantic."

"Really?" Beca knows it is, but she can't get out of her own head.

Stacie sighs, "Trust me; she'll love it Becs."

"I hope you're right Stacie," Beca smiles, "I'm really ready to start the rest of my life with her."

"Relax Mitchell," Beca starts to say something, but Stacie corrects herself, "Mitchell-Beale. She loves you. More than anything in this world and she will love the surprise. She'll love all the decorations and preparations, because they are from you. She will appreciate all your work and effort, because she'll know it comes from your heart. So yes, everything will be fine" responded Stacie. The tall brunette makes a last little tweak, and say, "There, all finished."

Beca looks at herself, and can only smile. She doesn't think she's ever looked so put together. "Thanks Stacie, I appreciate everything."

"You're my best friend Beca, it's no big deal."

"It is to me," says Beca with all sincerity. "You and Aubrey are the only reason I might just pull this off.

"Okay, wish me luck," says Beca with a note of hope.

"You won't need it, but, good luck," says Stacie.

Beca grabs her wallet and keys and heads out the door, ready to get this evening started.

o0o

Beca is pulling into her neighborhood, humming along to the song playing on the car's stereo. It's one of the mixes she made for Chloe back in college. Thinking back on that day, she wonders if her subconscious was already where her heart and head would someday be. This mix is definitely one someone puts together for a love.

The mix leaves her nostalgic for those college days. She wouldn't change them, yet she would. She loves the little family she gained there, and she loves the time she was there with Chloe, yet she wishes she had realized a little sooner who her soulmate was.

Still she and her wife were making up for lost time.

It had been a whirlwind romance. At least since they got married. They hadn't been able to go on a proper honeymoon, lives too busy, schedules too full, but that hadn't stopped the two from cherishing every moment they spent together

Now on their anniversary, Beca really wants to surprise Chloe with her dream wedding. It's been difficult to plan, while keeping Chloe in the dark, but the Bellas has been a great help. Especially Aubrey, Stacie and Emily.

Pulling into their driveway, she honks the car horn.

Beca's picking up Chloe in her restored red '64 Mustang Fastback. She steps out and goes around to hold the passenger side door open.

The front door opens and Chloe steps out of their condo.

Beca's jaw drops as her eyes grow the size of saucers; Chloe looks **amazing**.

Chloe giggles and does a little twirl, and Beca can only count her blessings that this gorgeous woman wanted to marry her.

As she steps towards the car, Chloe takes a good look at Beca, and now it's her turn to feel a rush of desire. Beca is dressed to the nines.

"Wow, Beca. You look so Hot!"

Beca smiles and takes her wife into her arms, and the two kiss deeply. "I pale in comparison to you, Chlo," she whispers huskily.

Returning the kiss, Chloe replies in her sexiest voice. "Flattery will get you everywhere." The two women kiss again, and it's as filled with as much love and passion as their first kiss one year ago

"I like the look Mrs. Mitchell-Beale," Chloe says breathlessly.

"So, do I, Mrs. Mitchell-Beale," Beca replies huskily.

"You know, we don't have to go out. We could stay in," Chloe whispers, her eyes making her meaning very clear.

Beca's eyes darken with lust, and for a split second she considers taking the offer, but then she remembers her plan. "Wha… Oh… No; we can't. I mean you look so beautiful, I have to take you out and show you off."

Maybe I don't want to be shown off. Maybe for our anniversary I want to reenact our celebration from after the riff-off."

Beca's face blushes red at the memory of that night, and the next morning, and the next afternoon, and really the next two days, until Aubrey forced them to come back and rejoin civilization.

"Maybe… I mean no…" Beca stammers. It's made worse as Chloe turns on her puppy dog eyes, and begins to pout. "Please Chloe. We have reservations, and you look so beautiful. I love what you did with your hair."

"Aubrey stopped by to do it. She wanted to wish us a happy anniversary. She did it before rushing to meet Stacie. They have some engagement tonight." Chloe says.

"Please Chloe, let me take you out on a proper date tonight, and then we can reenact the night of our victory celebration."

Beca's face falls as Chloe shakes her head no. "I don't think so, Becs." The redhead turns to the car, and over her shoulder she says, "We're going to top it." The wiggle of Chloe's hips adds just the right exclamation to her words.

Beca swallows as she closes the car door. That was too close.

o0o

They arrive at the hotel in good time, and Chloe is excited, she's wanted to go to the rooftop restaurant for ages. She's a little surprised when Beca pulls a small suitcase from the car's trunk, before letting the valet drive it away. At the redhead's quizzical look, Beca says sheepishly. "We may have a reservation for the honeymoon suite."

Chloe squeals, and wraps her wife in a big hug. Beca smiles at her wife, loving the child-like joy she can display when she's happy and excited. "I love you Chlo."

"I love you Becs."

They make their way through the hotel lobby, and Beca becomes nervous again. She's not sure how she's going to divert Chloe to the ballroom, instead of the restaurant. As she makes her way to the elevators, the problem is solved for her; a smartly dressed man, whose name tag states he's the manager intercepts them. "I'm afraid the elevators to the restaurant are having difficulties. If you follow me, I can lead you to the alternative elevators next to the ballroom."

Beca is surprised, but nods, giddy at her good fortune. "Thanks."

The man smiles, and says, "This way."

They follow a step behind the man, and Beca can't help but smirk as of course Chloe has struck up a conversation with the man. She's proudly told him that it's their one year anniversary.

"Well, we'll have to do something special for you then," says the manager as he turns the corner, and into the hotel's conference center.

It's at that moment the two women hear the song being sung at its most beautiful; _Just the Way You Are_ and then a few heartbeats later _Just a Dream_ , mixes in. Both sung exactly as they had been sung oh those many years ago in the abandoned pool at Barden University.

Chloe is confused. "Becs? That sounds just like…"

They walk around the corner, and there are the Bellas standing in two lines, one side with Aubrey at the front singing _Just the Way You Are_ and the other with Stacie, singing _Just a Dream_. The Bellas are all dressed in beautiful blue gowns, with their yellow Bella scarves tied to their left wrist. They form a phalanx leading to the double doors of the ballroom, and standing in front of the doors are another group of people.

"Aubrey?" Chloe freezes in surprise, so Beca is forced to pull her along. "What are you doing here? What are all of you doing here?"

"Happy anniversary Chloe. The Bellas and I wanted to do something special for you two. Lucky for us, your wife had the perfect plan."

Chloe gives her best friend a hug, which is quickly joined by the rest of her Bella family. The redhead is so surprised and overwhelmed by the gesture of the Bellas being there she doesn't even register the other people in the room. She's about to apologize to them when she realizes all of the people there are their respective families, all with huge smiles and even a few tears.

"Mom? Dad? What are you…"

Claire Beale, Chloe's mother, steps forward and answers with a hug. "You have a very persuasive wife, Chloe," answers her Father, as he hugs the both of them. "And a romantic one," adds Claire, as she pulls Beca in.

"Which she got from her mother," says Beca's father, Warren, as he hugs his daughter and then his daughter-in-law.

"This tops anything I could have come up with," says Beca's mother, Mary, as she sweeps in for hugs.

"All I know is it's amazing," says Claire.

Chloe is fairly certain that her mother had known for years that she was in love with Beca. She had been so happy and supportive of them as a young couple when she brought Beca home, and informed her parents that she was married. Her father had been a bit perturbed at first, but Chloe's mother had been accepting immediately. Still Chloe had felt her mother was a bit sad, she hadn't been there to witness her only daughter's wedding.

Turning to her wife who has stayed back to watch the outpouring of emotions, Chloe sees Beca smile shyly. "What's going on Becs?" Chloe asks, confusion very discernible in her voice and features.

"We're getting married Chlo," answers Beca confidently.

"Um, Becs? We are married…"

"Yeah, I know, but you have been dreaming of the fairytale wedding since you were five. I'm giving you the wedding we should have had."

Chloe is confused, there's too much information coming in at once. She's a swirl of emotions. Beca looks to Aubrey and asks her to show Chloe. Their blonde friend smiles brightly, secretly happy to have this moment. She steps to the side and picks up a beautiful wedding gown, and displays it with a flourish.

"M-Mom? Is… is that?"

"Yes, Chlo-Bear. That's my wedding dress, and now it'll be yours." Mother and daughter come together and hug, each fighting back tears. When Chloe pulls back, she uses the back of her hand to wipe away tears.

Beca takes this moment to step up to Chloe, looking her in the eyes, "Chloe Mitchell-Beale," she grabs Chloe's hands with her own, as she drops to one knee, "Will you please do me the honor of marrying me? Again?" She brings Chloe's right hand up and kisses the back of it.

"Yes, God **YES**!" Chloe's face breaks into the biggest smile. She pulls Beca up, bringing their lips together into a deep sensuous kiss.  
Neither notice the sounds of adoration from all who are there to witness this moment.

"Please go with Aubrey, she's going to finish preparing you. I'll be waiting in there." Beca gestured with a nod of her head.

Aubrey and her line of Bellas actually giggle as they excitedly sweep Chloe away to change her. Beca can't help smiling as she follows Stacie and Fat Amy into the ballroom.

o0o

Thirty whirlwind minutes later Chloe is dressed in her mother's wedding gown; the one she had always dreamed of wearing. It's a white strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline, and blue roses intertwined in the lace bodice and the trim of the skirt. The only new item is a silver lace veil that has been added to complete the ensemble.

Emily steps forward and presents Chloe with a bouquet of Calla Lilies. "I'm so happy for you guys," cries Emily. Chloe sweeps the younger woman into a hug.

"Thanks, Em," Chloe whispers.

"You look beautiful Chlo-bear," says her father as he offers his arm.

"Thanks, Daddy," gushes Chloe as she fights back tears.

"Hey, none of that, or you'll have me crying," says Chloe's Mother. It's too late, both women are tearing up.

Music can be heard from inside the ballroom. Aubrey organizes the Bellas that are there. "Emily, you're going first."

"I can't believe you guys are making me be the flower girl," Emily huffs.

"You're the aca-baby," says Aubrey. "It fits, plus this will teach you to make a bet with Fat Amy."

"Fine," pouts Emily.

Aubrey steps over to the double doors and opens them with a flourish. When she opens the door, Chloe is left speechless. She sees the wedding of her dreams all laid out, and her beloved wife waiting at the end of the aisle, next to Cynthia Rose, who is standing in the place of the minister.

The whole spectrum of colors is visible in the room in the form of violets, lilacs, roses, and dozens of other flowers, though white is still the most common, no surprise.

"Why has Amy jumped in front of Stacie?" Aubrey grumbles, as she notes the two women standing with Beca. Chloe can hear other grumbles, but she ignores it as all she can focus on is the scene before her.

With the doors opening, Ashley and Jessica begin singing _'Only Time'_ by Enya, and Chloe is amazed. She doesn't remember ever telling Beca how much she liked this song for her wedding procession.

Emily begins walking down the aisle, and then followed by Lily, who escorts Chloe's mother. Chloe's actually really happy that Lily is one of her bridesmaids. It seems fitting, especially with all the help she was.

Aubrey is the last Bella standing with her, which is only fitting. Best friends for years, she couldn't imagine doing this without her. They share a smile, words not necessary, before falling into a tight hug, the promise of continued sisterhood silently passed. And then Aubrey turns, dabbing at the single tear that threatens to fall, she too makes her way down the aisle.

"You ready honey?"

"Yeah I am Dad. I just can't believe this is happening, it's amazing."

"I know what you mean. I couldn't believe it when Beca proposed the idea, when you brought her home to introduce her as your wife," says Christopher Beale.

"Wait! That was a year ago! In fact, a year ago next week."

"Yeah," her father nods.

"When did she suggest this?" Chloe is floored by this news.

"When she and I disappeared to play pool in my man-cave. She asked for my permission to marry you again." Christopher says with a smile.

"And she did all this," Chloe says in wonder.

"With the help of your mother and Bree. They kinda filled in the details. That's our cue, should we go?"

" **YES**!"

Chloe is astonished; it's exactly what she always envisioned her wedding to be. She doesn't know how, but Beca has prepared every little detail, just like Chloe has dreamed of with every single detail.

Beca gasps as Chloe steps into the ballroom. She would swear on a stack of bibles, she has never seen Chloe look more radiant than she does right now.

Everyone in the ballroom stands up as the bride walks in. The room is alive with soft whispers as Chloe is slowly walking up the aisle, on her father's arm. Beca's heart melts at the sight of how Beautiful Chloe looks in her wedding dress. She looks perfect walking down the aisle.

Chloe's amazed at how many people are there. All their friends are there, row after row of them. Looking to her left she sees Denise, looking beautiful with her and Cynthia Rose's daughter, Angela Rose, cradled in her arms, with that proud shine of new mother glow.

It seems like her entire extended family and Beca's, plus many dear friends, some of whom she hasn't seen in years are here. Even Jesse is there, with his new girlfriend, Amanda.

Looking back to the front, she sees Beca smiling at her, with Fat Amy and Stacie standing next to her.

Before she knows it, she's being delivered to Beca, her father lifting his arm, so as to guide her hand to Beca's. Chloe throws protocol to the wind and crashes her body into Beca's, hugging and kissing her repeatedly. Between kisses she whispers, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"You know I'd do anything for you; Chlo," Beca says in all sincerity.

Chloe plants a deep kiss on Beca's lips, which Beca deepens.

"I love you." Chloe says.

"I love you too," Beca grins. "You look so gorgeous," says Beca with so much love in her voice, she makes Chloe blush. Before Beca could say anything more, Cynthia Rose clears her throat drawing their attention.

"Shall we begin?" Cynthia Rose asks. The young couple turn and step in front of CR, who begins these proceedings, "We are gathered today to celebrate the union of these two women, who legally married one year ago, but due to circumstances, could not celebrate it with friends and family."

Cynthia looks out to her wife, catching her eyes. She smiles and continues, "What many of you might not know is that they married in part because I made a colossal mistake." A murmur can be heard through the crowd. "It caused both these women a tremendous amount of trouble, and threw a number of different obstacles in their path. Yet the love they share would not be stopped or impeded."

"Beca and Chloe met in college, and became fast friends first, their love for one another growing in that fertile soil. It grew to the point that when the time came, and it was put to the test, there was little doubt the outcome."

Cynthia refocuses on her two dear friends, "Still there was a test, and though they passed with flying colors, I'm here to again apologize and to help them to celebrate their marriage in the most fitting way possible. To marry them in front of family and friends, as it was meant to be."

Cynthia looks at Beca, "You have vows you want to say."

Beca nods, though an almost imperceptible look of hesitation crosses her features, but she swallows and starts, "Chloe Marie Mitchell-Beale, my love, my soulmate, and the other half of my heart, I love you more than I did yesterday, and I will love you more tomorrow. I have been falling in love with you since the day I met you. Every day I find myself falling even more in love with you. More than I thought was possible, and I can't imagine myself without you in my life anymore. I want to wake up to you for as long as I live. I want to share every moment and emotion with you, not sparing a single ounce of my soul for anyone else." A single tear fell from Beca's eyes as she continues. "Out of all the people on the planet, you picked me to love and for that I will never be able to repay you, but I pledge to try for the rest of my life."

Chloe has to dab at her eyes to keep the tears at bay. She speaks up for all to hear, "I'm a little caught off-guard, and don't have vows prepared…"

Beca whispers, "It's okay; you don't have…"

Chloe holds up her hands, "Beca Anne Mitchell-Beale, I knew the moment I saw you that there was something special about you, and you have proved me right ever since. You are such an amazing woman, someone whose star is on the rise, that I wonder if I can be enough. Yet I pledge that all that I'm am and all that I have, I give to you, though it hardly seems enough.

"Now that you are in my life all I know is love. When I see your face, and see your smile, I see love. When I hear your voice, whether a whisper or shout, I hear love. When I hear you singing or laughter, I hear love. I promise to give you the same. Thank you for loving me, for allowing me to be in your life, allowing me to prove I'm worthy of you, because I love you so much."

"You are worth so much more than you know Chlo," Beca whispers in answer, breaking convention. "I will prove it to you."

Cynthia-Rose speaks up, I think it's safe to say these two love each other." A chuckle of agreements rolls through the room. Cynthia-Rose looks at the two Maids of Honor. "May I have the rings?" She holds out her hand to Stacie and Aubrey, who place both rings in her hand. "Thank you, Beca can you please take Chloe's ring and please repeat after me." Beca gently picks up the princess cut diamond wedding band, as Cynthia-Rose says, "I Beca Anne Mitchell-Beale."

"I, Beca Anne Mitchell-Beale"

"Give you Chloe Marie Mitchell-Beale, this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment of the vows I've just spoken…"

"Give you Chloe Marie Beale, this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment of the vows I've just spoken." She repeats as she slides the ring onto Chloe's left ring finger. She smiles at her, and mouths the words 'I love you.'

Chloe gives a tearful smile as she mouths the words back.

"Now Chloe, please take Beca's ring and repeat after me." Chloe took the matching yet a bit smaller ring.

"I, Chloe Marie Beale…"

"I, Chloe Marie Beale…"

"Give you Rebecca Anne Mitchell this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment of the vows I've just spoken."

"Give you Rebecca Anne Mitchell this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment of the vows I've just spoken," as she slides Beca's ring on.

"Beca do you take Chloe as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Beca smiles, her eyes still never leaving Chloe's.

"And do you Chloe take Beca as your lawfully wedded wife?"

" **I** **DO** **!"**

"We believe you," Cynthia chuckles,

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you married, **again**. You may-oh okay." Before Cynthia could finish Beca had already claimed Chloe's lips for the celebratory kiss. Family, friends and the Bellas stood, cheering the new newlyweds.

"I LOVE You," each woman says together.

" **ALL RIGHT PITCHES LETS HEAR IT FOR BHLOE!** " Yells Fat Amy.

Good nature laughter and clapping fills the room, and the couple blushes.

" **LET'S GET TO THE PARTY PITCHES!** " Amy follows up with. Aubrey gives the boisterous blonde a withering stare.

Chloe doesn't care, she's ready for the party that's about to commence. She wants to share this moment in time, her life is perfect.

"By the way Beca," she whispers.

"Yeah, Chlo," Beca answers.

With a devilish gleam in her eye, Chloe calmly tells her wife, "We are so topping the Vegas celebration."

o0o

 _Six months later…_

"I'm telling you Chloe, it was…" Beca trails off as she realizes her wife has stopped listening, and is staring into their dining room. Beca turns and jumps back at the sight.

"Holy shit, Lily! You scared the crap out of me!"

Lily looks up nonchalantly from the magazine she's been reading while she's been waiting for the young couple to come home. She shrugs and then stands. When she's directly in front of the mystified couple, she begins to speak, or at least murmur.

Beca sees Lily's lips move, but doesn't understand a thing she's said.

Chloe on the other hand brings a hand to her mouth and exclaims, "Oh no! Fat Amy's father is an international criminal!"

Beca turns to her wife, "Wait, you can understand her?"

Chloe nods as she listens to Lily continue, "He's **kidnapped** her!"

Beca turns back to Lily, " **What**!?"

Chloe turns to Beca, "Fat Amy has been kidnapped by her father, he's got her on a yacht and is sailing to the Cayman Islands."

"Wait! What? You got all that from Lily's murmurs?" Beca asks incredulously.

Chloe looks at Beca with a look that says duh. "Of course." She then looks back to Lily, "What do you need?"

Beca frowns as she hears more murmurs. "Beca, we need to start packing."

"What?!"

"We're going to the Cayman Islands," says Chloe, matter-of-factly.

" **What**?!"

"The Bellas are going to rescue Fat Amy," says Chloe as they pull out their passports from a drawer in the kitchen.

"Wait! You keep our passports there," Beca says pointing.

"Of course," Chloe shrugs, "I always want them handy. Now go start packing."

"So, we're doing what?" Beca is still trying to wrap her head about this. "We can't do this, I'm still not sure what this is…"

Chloe sweeps Beca up and gives her a deep kiss. "We the Bellas are going to the Cayman Islands and we're going to rescue our Bella sister, Fat Amy." The redhead smiles broadly, "This is awesome, you get to see and participate as the Bellas go all Mission Impossible!"

Beca looks at her wife with a look, "Don't you think that sounds a bit farfetched?"

"Trust me Beca, it'll be amazing!"

Beca smiles, "I'll be doing it with you?"

Chloe smiles softly as she answers, "Of course. Always."

"Then let's do this!" Beca declares excitedly.

"Together," Chloe says happily.

"Together."

o0o

 **A/N: So that's the end of the Bellas Las Vegas Experience. I hope you liked the ending.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read this story. It's been a lot of fun.**

 **To the fans of my story Pitch Perfect 3: The Unauthorized Story. I will be continuing it. At the same time BeChloeIsLegit is publishing a joint story we are co-writing, Pitch Perfect 3: Bechloe is Legit. Please read it, I think you will like it.**

 **To everyone who read this. Thanks!**


End file.
